


In the pursuit of peace

by redcash



Category: Naruto
Genre: 0-100 dark very quick, AU - cannon deviation, Alpha Madara, Angst, Attempted Suicide, Bounty Hunter Zone, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Food Court is the new ramen stall, Founding of Konoha, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Full On Drama, Gang rape M/M/M/M, Gets very bad before getting slightly better, Graphic rapes, Hokage Madara, Homophobia, Humour is somewhere amidst the dark, M/F Rape, M/M, M/M Rape, Madara needs to stop thinking with his dick, Madara sexually abuses Tobirama right under Hashirama's nose, Madara tries getting away with murder, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Period-Typical Sexism, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, The Senju mating bond, Uchiha domination, Uchiha pack hierarchy, Warring States Period (Naruto), You Have Been Warned, alpha tobirama, alphaxalpha, slow burner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 61,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28628322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcash/pseuds/redcash
Summary: Set in warring states period.The Senju and Uchiha clans’ cultures are worlds apart, be that in social hierarchy or their mating.Each suffering their own losses, the two alphas, Madara and Tobirama - despise each other. An act of rape and attempted murder results in an unintentional life-long bonding on the Senju’s part. Ashamed and unable to tell anyone. Imagine your worst enemy being your mate? Even worse is when the enemy decides to take full advantage of their position. [Madara/Tobirama centric]
Relationships: (failed) Senju Tobirama/Inuzuka Hana, (forced) Uchiha Kagami/Uchiha Madara, (forced) Uchiha Madara/Uchiha Naori, (one sided) Uchiha Madara/Senju Hashirama, Senju Hashirama/Uzumaki Mito, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 278
Kudos: 206





	1. You see, it all started when...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Senju brothers have a disagreement, Team Tobirama is deployed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Specific chapter warnings: none  
> Ages; Hashirama: 28, Tobirama: 26, Madara: 28

As the sun rose into the sky signifying a new day, the warm light reflected off the hundreds of green tents within a large-scale encampment hidden in the vast woodland. Under the leadership of Senju Hashirama, the Senju clan had focused their campaign for peace and up to this point had been successful in establishing treaties with eleven other clans. The joining of these clans equated to an enormous settlement with a military force to be reckoned with. Within one of the central tents, two members of the Senju alpha family branch were discussing their next move.

“The Uchiha are advancing south-west to our settlement”, Hashirama stated as he pointed to the map where an ‘X’ had been drawn, “If we send a team to intercept their movement, we will re-capture our supplies route”, the alpha leaned back in his chair and folded his arms, staring intently at the map which displayed multiple locations of confirmed Uchiha camps. Unlike the Senju and their allies, the Uchiha numbers were much smaller and this resulted in them dispersing their clan at various outposts to cover greater ground.

His last surviving younger brother, Tobirama, stood at the side of the table, “What about there?” he pointed to another ‘X’ more eastward, “Why are we ignoring this site?”

Hashirama looked confused and leaned forward, “Because that’s the Uchiha female and child shelter.”

“And?” Tobirama questioned abruptly, “Surely that’s _more _of a reason to attack there?”__

“We are not attacking defenceless women and children anymore, I forbid it,” the alpha answered, looking directly upwards at his brother.

Tobirama scoffed cynically, “You and I know very well that a Uchiha woman is nothing more than a breeding vessel, and every male-child born from them will grow up to hold a sword against our shinobi!” his voice simmering with anger.

Hashirama frowned, “Little brother, do not lecture me - I want the Uchiha as allies, not to wipe them out.”

A short sarcastic laugh escaped his younger brother, “How many chances are you going to give that bastard Uchiha? You have beaten Madara countless times and every time he refuses to accept your peace offer, he retreats and returns with a new counterattack!” he leaned over the table towards his brother, “How many more of our clan’s lives is it going to take before you realise your efforts are futile!?” he spat.

Hashirama gritted his teeth and looked downwards at the map, his fists clenching tightly on the table.

Tobirama continued regardless, “You are blinded by your idealism brother, the Uchiha are too dangerous, you cannot reason with them and peace will never be achieved as long as they exist!” Hashirama’s body tensed further, “Let me lead a team to that shelter and I will slaughter each and every Uchiha child and woman there, their numbers will never recover from such a blow.”

“STOP THIS TOBIRAMA!” shouted Hashirama as he stood up and slammed his fists on the table, “You are speaking like a d-” he quickly cut himself off.

Tobirama let his usual stoic facial expression falter to one of shock for a brief moment, before quickly masking it and probing his brother further, “What, a _monster? _A_ demon_ even?" 

Hashirama gave his brother a sorrowful look, “I didn’t mean to say that Tobi, it’s just… just… this situation isn’t as black and white as you or father would see it.” 

Tobirama turned his back to his brother, and adjusted his katana at his waist, “Very well, since I am clearly inept in making educated decisions during this war, what are my orders?” 

“Little brother, please -”

“My orders!” barked Tobirama, refusing to look at him.

The alpha hung his head, he looked back at the map, “Please take your ANBU team with you and intercept the south-western scouts,” he said in a defeated tone. 

“Consider it done,” he replied bitterly as he left the tent without another word.

Hashirama fell into his chair, he gave out a loud sigh and began rubbing his temples. He could feel a migraine coming on and desperately willed it away. Closing his eyes, his thoughts moved onto the long-haired Uchiha; the man and his pride, who was the sole source of all Hashirama’s problems. He thought back to when they were kids, how they would laugh, play and discuss their plans for their joint village. He remembered sitting on the ground in awe whilst Madara would animatedly fling his arms around with boundless enthusiasm whilst describing the village and how peace would be achieved. 

Opening his eyes back to the cruel reality they were presently in, they were now leading opposing sides in a brutal and unforgiving war. Far from the original plan they had. Hashirama sighed once more, he _knew it _, he_ just knew_ that Madara’s views could be changed. There had been a few occasions when Hashirama found himself pleading with the defeated Uchiha to join forces and he saw the dark-haired alpha consider it before declining; his younger brother Izuna often voiced his objection to the idea.

_____ _

_____ _

The reality of Tobirama’s words cut him deep, how many more shinobi would be sacrificed before Madara was to finally make his decision? Surely, as the leader of both the Senju and the combined settlement, he was making the right decision to persist? In the long run, many more lives would be spared following peace being achieved. It was for the good of the many. This was his ethos, his ‘will of fire’ that he wanted to instil in their future village.

He thought back to their last encounter three weeks or so ago, he felt Madara was so close to agreeing to a truce - or at least that was until Tobirama badly wounded Izuna. Madara’s eyes were screaming with pain as he hastily called a retreat and carried the bloodied Izuna away. Since that battle, neither of the two leading Uchiha had been present in recent clashes. Hashirama knew that could only be a bad sign and that a storm was brewing. What would be their next move? How much more could the Uchiha clan take?

The Senju’s thoughts were disrupted by Nara Ensui entering the tent carrying a large pile of papers, “I’m assuming by Tobirama’s face, you two had a disagreement?”

Hashirama gave a sheepish smile and rubbed the back of his head, “I guess you could call it that.”

“Are they to clear the Uchiha on the supply route?” the Nara queried as he approached.

“Yes, Tobirama and his team are mobilising as we speak,” the alpha replied.

Ensui dumped the paperwork on Hashirama’s desk with a loud thud. The Senju died a little inside, “and what are these, Ensui?” he asked weakly whilst poking at them like they were diseased.

“Mission reports that you have been putting off for weeks. Admin have been gnawing at my ass the past few days whilst I made excuses for you. They need to be done or we can’t invoice for any completed missions,” Ensui complained.

Hashirama hung his head in defeat, “Looks like no rest for me today… well, I best get started,” he said as he picked up his stamp and connected it with the first of several hundred reports.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Team Tobirama collides with the scouts, everything runs smoothly until the absent clan leader makes his move. With a sudden Uchiha-inspired terrorist attack on the settlement, Tobirama goes it alone to investigate Madara's recent disappearance. Unfortunately, the Senju gets way more than he bargained for.


	2. Enter: Second Rank - Uchiha Kagami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobirama is a little too cocky for his own good and gets himself in deep shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DNE - Do Not Engage  
> Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx - to signify scene or time change in story  
> Specific chapter warnings: violence and injury, adult and child deaths

Tobirama led the way, jumping from tree to tree at lightning speed. Six masked shinobi followed, just about keeping up with the leading Senju’s pace. 

One of the masked ANBU was the kunoichi Senju Touka; noticing her cousin's unusual and unforgiving pace, she recognised that something was not right and decided to risk investigating. Not that she expected a reply from the obnoxious Senju male, she still tried, “Tobirama, if we keep this pace up, we will be exhausted by the time it comes to fighting them Uchiha!”

“Speak for yourself Touka, if this is too much for you then maybe I should reconsider your suitability in the ANBU division,” he replied flatly as he jumped from the trees to the ground and stopped. The six shinobi followed suit, “Does anyone else have a problem?” he threatened, rather than enquired.

None of the other ANBU answered, their faces hid behind their animal-design masks, but undoubtedly, they were all frightened by the furious ANBU leader. Tobirama was a brilliant teacher, but had an incredibly short fuse and one notoriously ill-temper; the combination making him one terrifying man and shinobi.

“Good,” he smugly spoke. His piercing red eyes turned to Touka as they looked her up and down disgustedly, “Has this break been sufficient for you?” he questioned mockingly.

Touka panicked and held her hands up, “I was just concerned about you, that is all, you seem like something is bothering you.”

Tobirama turned away from the group, “You should focus your attention on locating the enemy or traps, rather than my personal affairs, Touka,” he kneeled to the ground and placed two fingers down. Expanding his sensory field outwards, “There are eight shinobi located south from here, it’ll take us another two hours to reach, let's eliminate them and return before the sun starts to set.”

“Yes Tobirama-sama!” the ANBU shouted in unison.

Still facing away from the group as he stood back up, he smirked, “oh and Touka, when we get back, remind me to remove you from the ANBU, your behaviour is far from satisfactory, do you understand?”

The other members looked over at her. Touka glared down at the floor angrily, her cousin was officially the biggest dickhead she knew, “Yes Tobirama,” she grumbled. 

“Very good,” Tobirama replied, now satisfied with her upset. The leading Senju then ran in the direction of the identified Uchiha group, his team closely following in subdued silence. 

The group moved silently through the forest. Tobirama scowled to himself, annoyed at the fact Touka had called him out on his mood. All he wanted was the best for his clan, for the future village. They had enough clans to go ahead with Hashirama’s plans, without the need for the Uchiha. He wasn’t in the wrong when he offered to kill those women and children. They are in a war for fuck sake. Kill or be killed!

But then Hashirama slipped up and nearly called him a ‘demon’. Tobirama winced at that word, he hated that name. The nickname being more of a curse which was originally bestowed on him by his childhood bullies, ‘The White Demon of Senju’, he despised it so much. 

He pretended to uphold the name with pride for the sake of saving face. But deep down it bothered him that he was so different to his fellow clan members. His nickname painfully pointing it out. The Senju were naturally dark haired and dark eyed, whereas he was an ‘abnormal’ with silver hair and demon-like red eyes, making him an easy job for bullies when he was growing up. His younger brother, Itama had whatever this abnormality was, but to a lesser degree with only part of his hair; but what did that matter anyway, he was now dead. Due to his unusual appearance, this made him significantly less desirable to the potential omega female mates amongst the Senju. Knowing this all too well, he chose to focus on his studies and jutsu development, rather than risk putting himself out there only to be shunned. If he rejected everyone first, then he himself couldn’t be rejected and get hurt.

Tobirama was torn from his self-sabotaging thoughts when a loud explosion was heard in the distance from where they had originally come from. The team stopped and looked, a large cloud of smoke and fire erupted into the air, followed by multiple further explosions. 

“That’s back at the settlement!” one shinobi shouted.

“We have to go back,” another added.

The leader stared at the sky and turned back to their original direction, “We will continue our mission, let's go, we are wasting time, my elder brother will be able to handle it.”  


The ANBU members looked at each other and continued to dart off towards their Uchiha targets. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the settlement, the sounds of screaming, children crying and the explosions were deafening.

Hashirama ran through the sea of tents adjusting his green armour, he stopped and shouted to the head of the Inuzuka, Kiba, “We have to push them back and away from the settlement!”

The Inuzuka lead grinned and ran his hand through his long messy brown hair as his giant ninken, Akamaru, landed behind him causing the ground to shake. He jumped on and replied, “Don’t worry, we will redirect them, you get the rest together for the offence!” he answered, brimming with excitement and his usual arrogance, “Let’s go Uchiha-hunting, Akamaru!”

Hashirama smiled and nodded as he watched Akamaru charged off towards the direction of the explosions. Both Kiba and Akamaru howled to signal to other Inuzuka members to initiate the Uchiha back-push. 

The brunette alpha looked up at the smoke, there was no doubt in his mind the Uchiha were behind this surprise attack. He clenched his fists as he ran towards the invading shinobi blasts, he was certain he would find Madara there. Fuelled by his little brother’s earlier criticism, this time was going to be the very last time, it was now or never. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Team Tobirama hid in the trees overlooking the supplies path which connected their settlement with neighbouring civilian villages for trade. The Uchiha had tactically intercepted this and it had resulted in a disruption of food and livestock for their settlement.

The Uchiha males were standing up and chatting about nonsense, unaware of the stalking group as they had carefully hidden their chakra signatures.  


“What are your orders, Tobirama-sama?” one whispered.

Without warning Tobirama performed his hand seals, “Water Release: Water fang bullets”, extracting masses of water from the surrounding foliage, narrow dagger-like projections of water spiked up from the ground and pierced through five of the Uchihas chests in a single second. 

Tobirama threw his kunai with its teleportation-seal and aimed it behind the group; before they could turn around or grab their katanas, Tobirama had made his way through the remaining three with his blade. The Uchihas bodies dropped to the floor in bloodied messes. 

Touka shook her head, “What did we even come here for, if he was planning to do _that _by himself?” she snapped bitterly, loud enough for the other masked ANBU to hear.__

____

__

The others remained silent as they jumped from the trees to admire their sensei’s handiwork. 

Tobirama re-sheathed his blood-soaked katana, “We are done here, let’s begin our return.”

“Yes Tobirama-sama!” the group replied again, not brave enough to add further comments to Touka’s.

As Tobirama went to follow the departing group, he stopped and paused. He suddenly threw three kunai at a nearby bush and screams were heard. 

The ANBU all watched as a young black-haired Uchiha boy was desperately pulling his older sibling who had taken the three deeply-buried kunai to the back, most likely shielding his baby brother.

“Aniki, get up, please get up!” the boy pleaded as he dragged his brother’s bleeding body across the ground and away from the terrifying monster that was the White Demon of Senju.

Tobirama watched the two, he pulled his katana back out and began to walk over to them.

He suddenly felt his ankle being grabbed, looking down he saw it was one of the dying adult Uchiha, “P-please spare them, they are just children!” he begged, his eyes slowly becoming faded as his life began to leave him.

Tobirama looked at the Uchiha with disgust and kicked his leg free, “Do not touch me, you filthy Uchiha!” he spat. He returned his attention back to the two children.

“Children! Run! He’s going to kill you! Ru-” the Uchiha was cut off by a kunai thrown straight into the skull from Tobirama. The grounds fell silent.

“It’s the White Demon otouto, get out of... here,” his older brother rasped as he closed his eyes and body went completely limp.

The little boy began to cry hysterically as he realised his elder brother had died. His entire body was violently shaking, with tears streaming from his eyes. He quickly wiped his runny nose on his sleeve and picked up a kunai from his brother’s back and held it shakily with two hands. Suddenly, his eyes turned red with a single tomoe present.

Tobirama looked at the young terrified child, he couldn't be more than four years old. His sharingan most likely only just awakening following the death of his sibling. More of a reason to destroy the putrid child, he thought.

Without warning, he charged at the child. The little Uchiha boy screamed as he tried to hit him with the kunai. Tobirama dodged the child’s poor aim with minimal effort and flipped over and behind the boy. He grabbed his little head, pulled it backwards and slit his throat in a single clean movement. He let go of the boy and his body fell to the floor, a few gasping noises were made whilst he bled out and then all went quiet again.

Tobirama silently re-sheathed his katana and looked at his team who were all standing there, unsure of what to do or where to look. His sensory abilities allowed him to feel all the uncertainty and disapproval that was radiating from them; but this was a child of the enemy that needed eliminating. Someone had to do it.

Annoyed with himself that he hadn’t sensed them sooner, he closed his eyes and checked the area again for further hidden hostiles. His eyes opened and he frowned. 

“What is it, Tobirama-sama?” one of the ANBU asked.

He did not reply. He knew that chakra anywhere; it was like a blackhole of hatred and anger migrating through the forest, “Uchiha Madara is finally on the move.” 

Some of the ANBU shifted uncomfortably, “We aren’t going after him, are we? Hashirama-sama placed a D-N-E on him.”

Tobirama glared at the worried shinobi from the side of his eye, “I am very much aware of that,” he snapped as he closed his eyes again, “It seems he has brought company, there’s… fifteen...seventeen...no, eighteen others with him.”

“That’s way too much of a disadvantage, we couldn’t possibly win!” Touka defended, failing to hide her alarm in her voice.

“We are not going to fight them,” Tobirama reassured calmly, he looked at his team, “You all return to the camp and aid with whatever is going on at the settlement.”

“Are you going after Madara and his group?” Touka questioned.

Tobirama looked in the direction of the swirling mass of hateful chakra, “No, I am simply going to collect intel…. you are all disbanded, now return.”

The ANBU all nodded, “Yes Tobirama-sama!” they quickly disappeared into the forest and towards the settlement. 

Tobirama jumped up into the trees, suppressing his chakra signature once more and headed towards the travelling Uchiha group. 

As he got within a half mile of the nineteen-strong-unit, he noticed they had suddenly stopped. The Senju carefully moved closer and closer until he got a full view of the Uchihas from one of the trees overlooking a large opening in the forest. 

The Uchiha were lined up like soldiers whilst Madara stood in front of them speaking and pointing in different directions. Tobirama was unable to see Madara’s face or make out what he was saying. He needed to get closer. 

As he went to move, the subordinate Uchiha shinobi suddenly turned and advanced into the trees away from where Tobirama was situated. 

This left Madara and him _alone _together. This could be his chance to end the war! Strength-wise, Tobirama knew that Madara had the advantage, but he was far more tactical and if he could just outsmart Madara like he had with Izuna in their last battle, he could -__

____

__

“How nice of you to join me, Senju,” Madara called as he turned his head up to the tree Tobirama was hiding in.

Shit. He’d been spotted. How did he know he was here? Tobirama decided to remain still.

“There’s no need to hide from little ol’ me. Afterall... I’m all alone now,” Madara teased whilst he smirked, his sharingan activating.

Tobirama jumped down from the tree and ensured to establish a safe distance between him and the Uchiha clan leader. He pulled out his katana and held it defensively, “Where is Izuna?”

Madara’s smirk quickly transitioned into a scowl, “He’s dead, thanks to you.”

Tobirama didn’t move, gripping his katana tightly with both hands, “I did what had to be done to defend my clan.”

Madara’s smirk returned, “Don’t worry, I plan on returning the favour,” he then held one hand up in the air, “an eye for an eye and all that.”

Tobirama suddenly noticed the eighteen shinobi that had reappeared, all forming a large circle around him. He was surrounded. 

“You’re slacking Senju, I guess you shouldn’t have had all your attention on me and been more aware of your surroundings,” Madara sneered, he walked over to one of the Uchiha, “Have you met Kagami before? He was the Third ranking… well, now ‘Second in rank Uchiha’ since Izuna is now gone. You should have some real fun with him.”  


Tobirama and Kagami eyes locked, all the Uchiha drew their katana.

“Kagami,” Madara ordered, “You lead the attack, subdue the Senju, but do not kill him, leave that to me, I want to deliver the final blow. I have bigger commitments to attend to first.” He started to walk away and raised his right hand as a goodbye, “I’ll see you soon, Senju!” Madara then broke into a run and jumped off into the forest towards the settlement.

Tobirama gritted his teeth as his eyes darted around trying to spot which one would strike first. His situation was nothing short of dire. There was no way he could take eighteen Uchiha in a sudden head-on fight. He needed an out, but how?

“Ready yourself men!” Kagami ordered, his eyes turning to their signature blood-red, ready to analyse any movement the Senju would choose to make. The other Uchihas followed suit.

Feeling panic starting to build up, he tried to calm himself. Scanning his surroundings and the circle the Uchiha had made, he tried to think fast. A diversion! Tobirama flexed his fingers holding his katana, he quickly dropped it and clapped both hands together, “Water release: Water shock wave!” 

Before the Uchiha could react, a twenty-foot spiralling wall erupted from the ground now blocking their sight of the Senju. 

Some of the Uchiha stepped back away from the water.

“Hold your position!” screamed Kagami furiously, his eyes narrowed as he stared intently at the water in front of him, analysing for the slightest of movements from the surrounded Senju. Suddenly his eyes widened as he felt the chakra disperse into five further divisions, “Shadow clones…” he muttered, he turned his attention back to his men.  


“Stand ready! The water wall is going to cease and multiple shadow clones are going to make a break for it! DO NOT let them pass you!” he screamed, “Ensure you strike each one! Look for the one that bleeds and make yourself known!”

“Right!” the men shouted as they stood their ground, ready for the Senju to make his move.

As predicted, the water wall fell and six Tobiramas ran off in different directions, drawing their swords and leaping over the Uchihas. Three of the clones received fatal injuries almost immediately which resulted in their disappearance. 

Kagami swiped at another one with his katanas, it disappeared into smoke, “Dammit!” he cursed.

“Bleeder!” screamed one of the Uchiha as he struck Tobirama shin during mid-jump.

Kagami instantly ran towards the confirmed Senju’s direction, grabbing a kunai and flipping as he threw it towards him.

Tobirama winced as the katana successfully made contact with his shin, but he pushed forward. He needed to escape no matter what. Suddenly, he felt a hot searing pain in his left Achilles heel as a flying kunai sliced straight through, severing his tendon.

The young Senju landed and his left leg immediately gave way, resulting in him falling to the floor and dropping his katana. 

“Got him,” Kagami sneered, “Kill the remaining shadow clones!” he ordered a small portion of the group, “The rest of us will capture the Senju!”

“Shit,” Tobirama muttered, his situation was quickly going back down the toilet. He desperately tried to stand but his damaged tendon left his left leg useless. He thought quickly and formed his hand seals again, “Shadow clone jutsu!”

Four further clones appeared, “You two come with me and you two slow them down!”

The clones complied, with the first two charging at the incoming Uchiha. The two others took Tobirama’s arms to hold him up and jumped up into the trees.

The three moved as quickly as they could, but the Uchiha were racing through the woodland like a pack of bloodthirsty red-eyed wolves, and were closing in on the Senju far too fast.

The forest was filled with the echoing of sadistic inhuman cheers, shrill whistling and cat-calls. The Uchiha thoroughly enjoying the excitement of chasing down their fleeing prey.

“We are not going to be able to lose them at this rate!” one clone exclaimed.

Tobirama snarled, “Put me down here in the bushes, you two continue with another clone and lead them after you.”

The clones nodded and jumped to the ground and sat Tobirama down, another clone was summoned and they assembled their original position of carrying the middle decoy-Tobirama and carried on.

Tobirama suppressed his chakra and covered his mouth as he held his breath. He felt the sudden gusts of wind as multiple Uchiha charged past in their relentless pursuit of the clones. 

When he was certain that they had passed, he inspected his bleeding ankle. The wound was very deep. He let out a big fed-up sigh and placed his hands over his heel; Hashirama was surely going to be bitching at him all night for this failed unauthorised solo-stunt he had just pulled. A soft green light and whirring-sound started as he tried to heal his injury. 

“Move and I will kill you,” a stern voice stated.

Tobirama looked up into the trees, there crouched Kagami with his bow and arrow aimed and ready.

The Senju smirked, “Those weren’t Madara’s orders, were they?”

“Put your hands where I can see them, White Demon,” Kagami ordered, ignoring Tobirama’s comment.

He raised his hands, his smirk never leaving him, “Water relea-”

Kagami fired an arrow which impaled itself in Tobirama’s right bicep.

Tobirama gasped but continued to form his hand seal and shouted, “Water release: Liquid bullet!”

There was silence as nothing happened, “What the?” he looked at the arrow in his arm, the sheath of wood had chakra-sealing engravings on it, “You bastard!” he barked as he went to rip the arrow out of his arm, only for his left arm to then be shot with another.

“Your chakra is of no use with me,” the Uchiha stated, his face void of all emotion. Kagami stood up from his perch, he pulled out a small canister and threw it to the ground. A yellowish gas started to erupt from it. 

The Senju started to cough uncontrollably. What was this?! he panicked, his eyes started streaming and stinging like a hundred needles being stabbed into them; his lungs felt like they were on fire and his cough progressed to the point of exhaustion. Feeling dizzy, his vision started to blur as his eyelids felt heavy. His final sight being the vile grin on the face of the red-eyed Uchiha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Madara and Hashirama’s battle comes to final blows. Kagami’s mission is complete as the infamous White Demon of Senju is successfully captured and is now at the mercy of the Uchiha and their alpha, who is in desperate need of closure for Izuna’s death.


	3. Cruel Closure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobirama remains defiant throughout Madara’s torture, effectively stumping the Uchiha. However, it isn’t until the more unconventional methods are explored that Madara sees even the hardiest of shinobi can be broken.  
> Specific chapter warnings: torture, M/M threat of rape

Raging fires had spread through acres of the forest, consuming everything in its path. Wildlife desperately fled the area in search of safety as they abandoned their burning habitat. Thick smoke rose into the sky concealing the afternoon sunlight, casting dark shadows across the land as the battle waged on. 

“Hashiramaaaa!” Madara screamed as his complete Susanoo charged at his enemy.

“Madaraaaa!” Hashirama yelled in return, his wood golem charging with, if not greater, force.

The two giants clashed as they delivered their final blows to each other. A bright light was emitted along with a large earth-shattering explosion. 

Suddenly, the Susanoo fell backwards and disappeared. Madara who was elevated within the Susanoo started his descent to the ground beneath him.

I’ve lost… again, Madara thought to himself as he fell hundreds of feet head-first towards the ground. The Uchiha alpha was overwhelmed with emotions of failure and shame. It was all becoming too much, he had nothing left to give, even with his eternal mangekyou sharingan… Hashirama was just too strong of an opponent.

Madara's eyes reverted to their original black, he calmly looked downwards as the tree tops started to appear closer and closer. Accepting he was about to die, he closed his eyes and smiled sadly as a single tear fell down his face. He waited for the impact that would end his bitter failure of a life.

Madara’s body collided with the first branch, followed by further multiple impacts as the tree branches incrementally broke his fall. Through some miracle, the Uchiha leader landed relatively unscathed, face down in the dirt with a loud thud.

As the disturbed dust and dirt settled back to the floor around him, his body twitched for a few moments. He then slowly opened his eyes, looking around, unable to believe he was still alive.

“Of course I’m alive,” Madara said out loud, as he started to laugh like it was the funniest thing he had ever heard. Kami was obviously playing some cruel trick on him and wanted his suffering to be as prolonged as possible. He slowly pushed the ground and rolled himself onto his back, his body protesting in agony at his every movement.

Madara’s laughter slowly faded into silence, he blew some of his hair off his face that was irritating his eyes and stared at the dark smoky sky above him. His teeth suddenly clenched together, and his nails dug deep into the ground underneath him. Tears streamed down the sides of his face.

“Little brother, I’m so sorry, I was not able to avenge your death or protect our clan, I’ve failed you and the Uchiha,” his tears continued to flow freely as his mind harassed him over and over again with his failures, “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry… you died in vain Izuna and I -”

Madara’s eyes widened; tears suddenly ceasing. There was a long pause as his brain processed sudden new information. A wide evil grin appeared on his face, “Perhaps there is still something I can do for you, brother,” finding new fire in his chest, he pulled himself up and onto his feet, stumbling slightly and panting hard from his body's exhaustion.

“Find Uchiha Madara!” he heard an enemy shinobi shout in the distance.

“I’m coming for you, Senju,” Madara muttered menacingly as he forced himself to run in the direction of the original encounter with the infamous White Demon. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The forest fires raged on, branches and trees were falling hazardously in all different directions. Madara evaded them as they came crashing down, he could barely breathe and started coughing uncontrollably due to the thick smoke. Sweat beaded down his face as he stopped and looked through squinted eyes for any sign of his unit or the captured Senju. 

Dammit, where are they? His surroundings were getting hotter and hotter by the second. He closed his eyes and searched for any chakra markers which Kagami often left for points of reference. 

There! his grin returned. He pressed forward, continuing to dodge the falling trees, some near misses being a little too close for his comfort. His body screamed in pain as he raced through the burning forest, but the drive to avenge Izuna silenced all complaints. This was to be his closure, this _had _to happen.__

A further twenty minutes passed before he reached the chakra marker, the surrounding area was engulfed in flames and rising black smoke. Madara coughed more as he wiped his forehead and looked around. It was there he made out a figure standing up and tied to a tree with their arms above their head. Their head hung downwards and they were not moving. The flames dangerously encroached on the bounded figure. 

Madara quickly ran over to them, it was an unconscious Tobirama. 

“Let's get you out of here, Senju,” he pulled out a kunai and cut the three separate bindings of rope, one at his thighs, chest and his arms. Madara noted the chakra sealings wrapped around the Senju’s wrists, and momentarily admired the second rank’s usual tact. 

Tobirama let out a small cough, he weakly lifted his head and looked at Madara with glazed, half-lidded eyes, “Elder brother, is that you? I knew you would come for me." 

Madara laughed cynically, “Seems like you have had more than your fair share of smoke inhalation here.” 

The Senju looked at him with a dazed and tired expression, not registering what was said. 

The alpha pulled one of Tobirama’s arms over him and supported his body weight as he then jumped off. 

“I need somewhere that isn’t going to cook us alive,” Madara complained to himself, Tobirama let out a few more soft groans. 

“Brother, I’m sorry,” he spoke weakly, his head still hung down. 

Madara sniggered, “Oh, you’re going to be very sorry soon, Senju”. 

Madara felt Tobirama’s body weight sink further into him. Assuming he has lost full consciousness once more, the Uchiha continued to travel to the edges of the fire’s reach. 

The duo arrived at a safe area of woodland that was next to a strong flowing river. 

“This will do,” he announced as he jumped and landed on the stone-covered ground next to the river. He laid the Senju’s body down gently and sat down with a large sigh. Looking around at his surroundings, ensuring that no one was in an uncomfortable distance of them both. 

Madara slowly removed his sandals and leg wrappings. He stood up and approached the river, tucking his trouser hems to his knees he sat down at the edge and dipped his feet into the soothing, ice cold water. Another sigh escaped the Uchiha, this time one of relief. Running for eighteen hours in sandals really took its toll on his feet. 

Madara paused and began to reflect on the day’s events whilst healing himself. What was going to be his plan going forward from here? What fate awaited the Uchiha clan now that all their resources and efforts proved insufficient? Was he seriously going to accept Hashirama’s peace offering? Then again, what other choice did he have? 

Madara frowned and shook his head to rid himself of his defeated thoughts. He looked over his shoulder at his rival’s younger brother, still unconscious on the rocky floor. This silver-haired monster had slain hundreds of Uchiha; male, female, adult and child... all with a grin on his face as he happily cut through them like they were vermin. Tobirama was nothing like his brother Hashirama, he had made his dislike of the Uchiha very well-known and was not shy about voicing his plan to eradicate the Uchiha clan from the face of the earth. 

How could he build a village of peace with someone as poisonous as the White Demon constantly whispering in Hashirama’s ear? He could not. It was not viable for his clan. 

“Disgusting,” Madara snarled as he turned away from the corrupted Senju. Feeling better, he lifted his feet from the water and stood up. 

Walking back over to his captive, he crouched down next to him and cupped his chin, his face was covered in soot from the smoke, as well as dried blood from his hairline and lip. 

“Best clean you up first, Senju,” Madara scooped the other man’s limp body like a bride and carried him to the water. The Uchiha knelt down and rested the Senju’s lower half on the floor whilst supporting his upper torso and head. He removed the Senju’s blue armour, his fur collar and his signature happuri, his silver hair fell freely around his face. 

Madara took a moment to look at the Senju’s features. He had never seen the shinobi without his headgear. All the times they had the ‘pleasure’ of encountering one another, the Senju always had a harsh, ugly, contorted expression on his face and was constantly barking orders at others. To see the man like this... well it was... different. His face held no anger, his features were calm and relaxed and he looked _delicate _for lack of better words.__

__Whilst admiring the Senju’s appearance he slowly pushed some silver stray hairs off the man’s face. Madara’s eyes went to his slightly parted lips, and without much thought the Uchiha then gently traced his thumb along his full bottom lip. Well, who would have thought it...that the White Demon was actually quite attractive?_ _

__Madara scoffed to himself, “What a shame,” he then shimmied Tobirama’s body closer to the water. He stroked his soft hair one last time, entwining it in his fingers before gripping it tightly in his right fist and shoving the Senju’s head underwater and holding it there.  
_ _

__The Uchiha watched as Tobirama’s once relaxed body suddenly came back to life as his hands grabbed the river bank and tried to push against the resistance holding his head down. His legs thrashed as he got onto his knees, his flailing arms began scratching and clawing at Madara’s hand.  
_ _

__It had been a good fifteen seconds before Madara decided to pull his captive’s head up for air.  
_ _

__Tobirama came up, eyes bulging and with a loud gasping noise.  
_ _

__“RISE AND SHINE SENJU!” Madara cheered mockingly, his voice and eyes full of feral energy.  
_ _

__Tobirama’s red eyes darted to meet his, “Mada -” he was cut off as his head was forcefully submerged once more.  
__

__His body resorted back to thrashing the water and desperately grabbing at Madara’s arm.  
_ _

__Madara chuckled sadistically, he loved every second of watching the Senju suffer. “Maybe now?” he said to himself as he lifted Tobirama’s head, permitting him to breathe again.  
_ _

__“Madara...stop...this,” he spluttered.  
_ _

__Madara stroked his chin with his free hand, pretending to think about it, “Hmm...beg me first,” he teased.  
_ _

__“Nev-” Tobirama’s head was shoved back in the water.  
_ _

__“And there’s me thinking you were the intelligent brother!” Madara mocked, “Maybe a bit longer and you will change your mind.”  
_ _

__The Uchiha watched as Tobirama’s body continued to jerk violently, trying to dislodge his grip. Approaching the two-minute mark, he noticed the Senju’s movements becoming weaker and slower as he began to run out of oxygen.  
_ _

__He pulled his head up again, “How about now, Senju?”  
_ _

__“Please… stop… please,” Tobirama wheezed loudly and coughed, his body desperately trying to fight for breath and take in much oxygen as possible before the next submergence.  
_ _

__“That’s better,” he answered as he threw the Senju onto his back and stood up glaring vengefully at him.  
_ _

__The back of Tobirama’s head hit the hard stones covering the ground, though he was unable to register the pain as he was still far too dizzy in his oxygen-deprived state.  
_ _

__Madara watched in amusement as the other’s eyes looked around frantically, trying to understand what was going on and noticing his armour was missing. Eventually, Tobirama rubbed his soaked face with his hands and looked up at his wrists, noticing two golden chakra sealings wrapped around preventing any chakra use.  
_ _

__“Kagami has some nice little inventions, doesn’t he?” Madara mused whilst casually dusting himself down, “What did you think of your time with him?”  
_ _

__Tobirama’s hands fell outwards as he breathed deeply, the water in his lungs stung with each breath. He tried his best to assess his current situation in his disorientated state. He knew he was too exhausted to fight Madara, and with these chakra seals - he was as good as dead.  
_ _

__“What is the meaning of this, Madara?” his voice returning to its usual cold stoic tone.  
_ _

Madara wore a sarcastic woeful expression and folded his arms, “I’m afraid the Uchiha are on the verge of surrender and we will be forced into negotiations with Hashirama shortly,” he then grinned wickedly, “So I thought I would pay _you_ a little visit before I speak to your brother about my terms.”

___Tobirama stared at the Uchiha, a smile then appeared on his face as he burst out laughing.  
___

___Madara was clearly shocked and angered by this, “and what pray tell is so funny, Senju?”_ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

A few tears fell from Tobirama’s eyes as he laughed and stared up at the beautiful afternoon sky contentedly, “He did it, my brother finally did it! The Uchiha have been defeated! You lost Madara! It’s over!” he continued to laugh, “Soon the Uchiha will be under Senju control, and once my elder brother finds out what you have done to me, you and what’s left of your filthy clan will be destroyed!”

Madara saw red and stomped hard on the stomach of the Senju causing him to gasp and crease over, gripping his stomach. “You talk too much shit! You always have done!” he screamed at him. There was a moment of silence as the alpha recomposed himself and gave the Senju a sadistic grin, “Besides, no one’s going to find your body once I’m done with you.”

Tobirama scoffed at Madara’s threat as he laid onto his back once more, a defiant smirk appeared on his lips, “So let me guess, I’m some consolation prize for the loser?”

The Uchiha snarled as he lost his composure once more, “You insolent piece of shit!” Madara pounced on Tobirama, straddling his chest. He slapped Tobirama hard in the face, the smack echoing in the forest. Tobirama’s left cheek proudly displayed a bright red hand mark. His head remained turned as he tried to stop seeing stars and the ground wobbling.

“You have no idea how long I have waited to do this,” he grabbed both of his dazed captive’s hands and dragged them above his head. He quickly pulled out two kunai and impaled each hand, securing them to the ground.

Tobirama gasped as he looked up at his bloodied hands, gritting his teeth to hide his groan of pain and not give the Uchiha anything to gloat on.

Breathing a little heavier from the stabbings, he gave a recalcitrant grin as he looked up at Madara and announced, “Do your worst Uchiha scum, I will give you no satisfaction from torturing me.”

Madara grinned back at him, “You want a bet on that? I’m just getting warmed up, Senju.”

He then hit out at Tobirama’s face producing a barrage of consecutive left and right punches. Madara only stopped when he was out of breath, Tobirama turned his head towards him, his lip, nose and corner of his left eye had small streams of blood flowing from them.

Tobirama was sure that he lost and swallowed a back tooth during it, his mouth also filling with blood.

“Not so talkative now, are we?” Madara gloated.

“Eat shit, Uchiha,” Tobirama snapped as he spat his blood up in the alpha’s face.

“You vile demon!” Madara screamed as he felt the disgusting mixture of saliva and blood trickle down his face. Quickly rubbing his face on his mantle sleeve, he grabbed another kunai and started to knife frantically at the Senju’s biceps.

Tobirama was as stubborn as they came, however the pain from this was far too much as he gasped and cried out; much to Madara’s satisfaction.

Tobirama opened his eyes and saw Madara panting and grinning down at him following his little frenzy. Kami, he hated this man with every fibre of his being. He wanted so badly to slice the Uchiha’s head off and piss on it, but his body was spent, hands impaled and arms in bits. His clothing began soaking up his own warm blood as it readily escaped him.

Realising he was going to die here; he fully accepted his fate. He figured he best make the most of his last moments. Giving another conceited grin, he cockily teased the Uchiha, “I’d hurry up with this amateur torture Madara, before I die of boredom first.”

Madara looked visually dumbfounded at his response, as if it took a few moments to register, he threw his head back and laughed, “A true testament to your arsehole-nature, Senju!” he then picked up the kunai and held the base of Tobirama’s black turtleneck shirt and sliced upwards to the neck. He ripped the rest of the top, exposing Tobirama’s muscular chest and lacerated arms and tossed it to the side.

“You could at least buy me dinner first,” Tobirama mocked.

“You’re far from funny,” Madara spat, “Let’s see how long you can keep that attitude up for,” he then drove the kunai into Tobirama’s left side.

Tobirama strangled a guttural groan through gritted teeth. Unimpressed by this, Madara responded by violently twisting the kunai, which caused the Senju to yelp loudly.

Madara started to laugh again as he then pulled out his katana and twisted his torso to look back at the Senju’s legs and then forcefully stabbed through the young Senju’s right thigh. Tobirama’s shriek was much louder than he had expected, “I must have broken your femur with that one, I’ve heard it’s awfully painful, what do you think?”

Tobirama groaned and was far too dizzy from the pain to reply this time. His eyes hazed and vacant.

“I thought so,” Madara smirked as he turned to the other thigh and drove the katana in sideways. This produced another ear-splitting scream from the Senju. Madara continued to provoke and torture him over the next hour. His pale white skin was smeared with blood, newly developing purple and black bruises and open wounds.

Tobirama was panting hard as the adrenaline coursed through his entire body, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. Not that he would ever admit it, but he couldn’t cope with this anymore. Why was he not dead yet? - Surely, he should have bled out by now!?

He looked up at the insane long-haired man, maybe if he said something so infuriating, Madara would go into a fit of rage and kill him instantly?

Coughing to clear his sore throat from the screaming, he forced another grin, “If I may give you some feedback- AH!” he gasped.

Madara smirked, playfully awaiting the Senju’s next cocky remark, as he traced the knife-edge of the kunai over his chest leaving a long red trail of blood seeping from his skin.

Under the previous head alpha’s leadership, his father Butsuma; the torturing of Uchiha prisoners for information or to use as ransom was common practice. When Hashirama took over, he labelled it all barbaric and forbade it. Tobirama was never able to take part, but had seen his father carry out many tortures as he grew up.

Tobirama began to lie, “I was the one who was responsible for the interrogation of our Uchiha prisoners, you’re torture method is average at best, you should have seen the Uchiha _I_ tortured, they begged for death, it was really quite pathetic, you Uchiha like to act tough but you soon crack under pressu-”

Tobirama was cut off by Madara grabbing his hair and yanking his head back exposing his neck to the kunai tip. The enraged Uchiha’s face was millimetres from Tobirama’s.

“You sick fuck, I bet you got off on doing that to my men,” he gripped his hair tighter, “I should just slit your throat now and end this!”

“It’s probably best you do, you don’t want me escaping and telling everyone about how embarrassing this has been,” the Senju sneered.

Madara’s eyes widened in shock. He was still smiling? After all this? What was with this freak of nature? He was... _unbreakable!_ Madara had never seen anything like it.

His face went blank as he let go of Tobirama’s hair and stood up.

Stepping off him, he chucked the kunai onto the floor defeatedly. Putting his hands on his hips, he stared at the flowing river for a few moments.

Tobirama looked up at him confused. What on earth was he doing? He just wanted the Uchiha to get back here and finish the job!

“Giving up so soon?” the Senju jibed, “I can tell you more stories of your pussy clansmen if you want?”

Madara turned to look at him, his face now expressionless, like that of a lifeless doll. This monster...this demon... refused to pay for his crimes against the Uchiha, he had caused so much pain, so much anguish...how could he be made to atone for his long list of obscene atrocities?

Tobirama maintained his cocky grin, but inside, the voided look in Madara’s eyes made him feel uneasy.

Suddenly, Madara cocked his head to the side as he was struck with an idea; his lips curled as a mischievous smirk appeared. He walked over to the bloodied Senju and squatted next to his waist. Madara held out his index finger and tucked it under the elastic of Tobirama’s black trousers and ran it along the band. His finger tip gently, but threateningly, encroached on a more sensitive and under-stimulated area of the Senju.

That all familiar cocky grin was instantly wiped from Tobirama’s face.

“Oh?” Madara probed, “Where’s that pretty smile of yours gone?”

The Senju’s eyes narrowed as he focused on the sky above him, refusing further eye contact with his captor.

“My...don’t tell me…. you’re _shy_ , Senju?” he teased with mock disbelief.

There was no reply from the previously ‘very vocal’ Senju. Tobirama’s gaze remained focused on the hues of red and amber amongst the clouds as evening approached.

Got him! Madara grinned. He readily reached with both hands and pulled the Senju’s trousers and boxers down, exposing his flaccid cock. Madara proceeded to pull them off fully, along with his leg wrappings and sandals.

The Uchiha stood up and smiled, admiring the view, and highly satisfied as he saw the red flush that appeared over the, now naked, younger Senju’s porcelain complexion.

He crouched down at waist level to Tobirama again, one hand traced up and down on his bloodied left inner thigh.

Tobirama tried to shift and reangle his pelvis away from Madara’s touch. The alpha could sense the Senju’s anxiety starting to seep through his usual stoic demeanour.

“What’s wrong, Senju?” Madara questioned mockingly, “Is there something wrong?”

“No,” Tobirama grumbled as he mentally fought with his burning cheeks, failing miserably and most likely only making it even worse. He could feel the Uchiha’s leering eyes violating him as they travelled all over his naked body.

“Really? Are you sure?” Madara grinned slyly as ran his fingers through his small area of silver hair above his untouched manhood, his attention redirected, "I’ve always wondered if that was your natural hair colour.”

Tobirama blushed furiously at Madara’s remark, “What are you going to do?” he uncontrollably blurted out, unable to hide his concern any longer.

Madara stood up, he tugged at his mantle tie and opened it, “You know,” he started, as he let his mantle fall to the floor, “You may have researched a lot on us Uchiha, but we do have some more… unconventional… methods reserved for certain situations where dominance is concerned between males.”

He removed his black undershirt and then finally pulled down his trousers revealing his large semi-erection.

Dominance? What was he on about? Tobirama’s eyes widened in horror at the sight of Madara’s hardening cock, “Ma-Madara!” his voice broke, being a bit higher pitched than he had intended as he began to squirm, “C-Come on...You - You can’t be s-serious? Don’t… don’t do this!”

Madara laughed darkly as he licked his lips, “Not so funny now are we, Senju?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Madara gives Tobirama the worst day of his life and Hashirama the greatest, all in one afternoon.
> 
> A/N: Does anyone feel sorry for Madara? Out of curiosity?


	4. You're playing with the big boys now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara makes Tobirama pay for his past sins against the Uchiha clan, a truce is formed and the shinobi war is called to an end.  
> Specific chapter warnings: emotional/psychological trauma, violence, graphic sexual abuse, explicit M/M rape

Madara’s grin was one of great satisfaction. He watched the White Demon of Senju look up at him, now completely terrified of his next move. 

“Since you like snooping around so much, allow me to educate you a bit more on the Uchiha male hierarchy...” Madara announced smugly as he walked towards him and continued, “You. You’re an alpha from the Senju head family,” he stated as he kneeled down, gripping Tobirama’s bleeding thighs and spreading them roughly as he moved in between. An involuntary frightened whimper escaped the Senju’s lips as he watched helplessly. 

Using his hands and placing them on the floor on either side of his chest, he leaned over Tobirama’s body, another smirk plastered itself across the Uchiha’s face as he looked at the apprehensive expression of his captive.

Tobirama felt something brush up against his stomach. His eyes dropped down to see the erect member hanging between the Uchiha’s legs.

Madara cupped Tobirama’s chin and brought his head back up gently, “My eyes are up here Senju,” he teased, “Don’t worry, you will be getting all of that soon enough... It’s _all_ just for you.”

The Senju alpha couldn’t control the pink blush that overcame him, as he quickly averted his eyes from the Uchiha’s intense stare. Everything had gotten out of control so very quick.

Cocking his head slightly at the immediate submission from the other alpha, Madara smiled, “As alpha of the Uchiha. Do you know what happens when another male challenges me?”

Tobirama’s red eyes returned to the man’s above him. His teeth gritted together, as if bracing for something...anything. He didn’t know what anymore. Slowly shaking his head, he awaited the Uchiha’s answer.

Madara’s smile disappeared as his expression became stern, “They are reminded that their place is below me, like that of a woman. They are dominated, meaning I’ll fuck them like a bitch, and they are to acknowledge and submit to me as their alpha. I’ll give you a demonstration, shall I?”

“No,” Tobirama pleaded, “No please Madara, I don’t want it. I didn’t challenge you as alpha!”

Madara suddenly felt something inside him snap, “YES YOU FUCKING DID!” he screamed as he gripped the Senju’s jaw in one hand roughly and squeezed his face together like an adult would a child. The Senju let out a surprised yelp at his outburst.

Madara’s dark eyes glared at him for a few moments, again seeing no resistance from him, he chuckled and released his death-grip on his face, “Oh Senju, look what you made me do... getting me all angry like that.”

As quickly as the laughter came, it went, he suddenly scowled furiously, “Your disrespect to me earlier has cost you this. I'm afraid I take no challenge to my ranking lightly.”

A weak whine came from the Senju’s throat as he remained silent, Madara's emotional state was becoming more and more volatile by the second.

Hearing this, Madara snorted. He stroked some silver strays away from Tobirama’s eyes and leaned in closer, their faces a few centimetres apart.

“Tell me, are you a virgin?” Madara questioned in a sultry voice, “You certainly have always given off a virgin-vibe to me.”

Tobirama’s face couldn’t get any redder as he looked away and tried his best to scowl amidst his embarrassment, “I’m not even dignifying that with an answer,” he mumbled.

Madara sniggered darkly and gripped the other’s jaw, snapping his neck back to look at him, his black eyes turning red and staring into the Senju’s soul. “I’m going to take that….” he moved his lips closer to Tobirama’s, almost touching, “...as a yes,” he whispered, before he pulled back and got off him. The Senju watched him stand back up, his eyes drawn straight back to Madara’s over-generously sized manhood, bouncing slightly as he moved. It petrified Tobirama to no end as to where Madara was wanting to put that; he couldn’t handle something like that, he just couldn’t. Abandoning his composure entirely, he began to panic.

“Madara d-don’t do this, anything but this - I’m begging you, please!” Tobirama repeated desperately, his voice now breaking in pure terror.

The Uchiha visibly shivered in pleasure as he looked down at the battered alpha Senju and stroked his cock, making it fully hard, “You have _no idea_ what your voice does to me when you speak like that, Senju,” he teased. 

Releasing his grip on his hardened length, he then leant down and grabbed the Senju’s hips, flipping Tobirama roughly onto his front. The frightened Senju screamed loudly as his palms remained impaled by the kunai, his wrists suddenly contorted into unnatural twisted positions; two snaps in quick succession were heard.

Tobirama was busy reeling in agony from his broken wrists, when he suddenly felt Madara straddle either side of his behind and felt him rubbing his cock shaft back and forth between his cheeks.

Tobirama’s eyes went wide, “Ma-Madara! Please! Kami have mercy…. NO!... no don’t!” he shrieked as he began to hysterically beg and squirm pathetically underneath him.

Madara scoffed cynically, “ _Mercy_? Interesting word choice. I didn’t think you knew what that word was...” Tobirama became silent as he stared at the ground in horror and listened to his captor’s eerily calm words, “Then again, none of the defenceless women or children you murdered at our shelters thought you knew what mercy was either. Is it something you have just learnt now you know _you’re_ the one who’s fucked here?”

Tobirama struggled to swallow past the lump that had developed in his throat, his eyes frozen on the ground in front of him, “L-look Madara…” he spoke as he tried to steady his shaking voice, “...if you want me to say I’m sorry, I will.... I regret and apologise profusely for what I have done to the Uchiha,” Tobirama pleaded, “I know it can’t change anything, but -”

The Uchiha clan leader interrupted the Senju with a loud laugh at his desperate last-minute ‘lip service’ attempt. He leaned over, his own lips touching Tobirama’s ear, “You’re fucking right, it doesn’t change anything! - Oh, I’m having you right here, right now,” he growled in a more predatory voice. His hot breath sent a shiver through the Senju’s entire body.

“No… this can’t be fucking happening...this can’t be real...” Tobirama whimpered as he felt his eyes welling up for the first time in a very long while. He rested his forehead on the painful rocky floor beneath him. There was nothing he could do to stop this; he was completely helpless and at the Uchiha’s reaffirmed non-existent mercy.

Now pleased with the Senju’s realisation of his own fate. The alpha grabbed both of his cheeks and gave them a hard squeeze and a playful sharp slap, “Quite the backside you have, eh Senju?” he mocked as Tobirama whimpered loudly and tensed under his rough and unwanted touch. His body began to tremble under him.

Madara howled with masochistic laughter, he was entirely in his element; the man he hated the most was now in utter turmoil. He suddenly stopped laughing when he heard Tobirama begin to cry; his chest swelled with satisfaction as he listened to ‘The White Demon of Senju’, one of the most deadly and feared shinobi in known existence... now broken and crying like the fucking little bitch he really was.

For Madara, the whole experience - it was exhilarating! The alpha could see the Senju’s ears going bright red as they burned with shame and embarrassment. He was having so much fun with him and he hadn’t even stuck his cock in him yet! Well, until now.

“Aw Senju, why are you crying already? Where’s that _‘I’m a big boy’_ attitude of yours gone?” Madara sneered, “I’m about to give you something to _really_ fucking cry about!”

Tobirama gasped sharply as his face was forced into the rubble by a tight iron-grip around the nape of his neck. He then felt the head of Madara’s cock nest between his backside as it located his virgin hole. He could feel himself almost going deaf due to panic as Madara spoke about the ‘holding of the nape’ during the domination as this was seen as an area of vulnerability.

“Madara...” Tobirama cried out loud into the ground, his breath now hitching between sobs, “Please... Madara please, you can’t do this - don’t do this to me, don’t do th-”

The Senju’s voice died in his throat as he felt Madara’s hard thick cock breach him forcefully. His eyes went wide as he felt the Uchiha push deep inside him, completely filling him in a single violent thrust. The friction from his dry shaft, burning and ripping him immediately. His cock then withdrawn almost fully and brutally rammed straight back in. 

Tobirama screamed in agony as he felt himself tear whilst Madara established his rhythm and fucked him mercilessly. Madara kept a tight grip on his nape, keeping the Senju’s head and face down on the ground. Tobirama continued to cry loudly and started to desperately scream for help.

This only encouraged Madara more, as he laughed evilly, “Scream all you want! No one is coming to save you, Senju!” he boasted as he continued to buck hard and fast into him. 

The forest echoed with Tobirama’s harrowing screams as he was raped. He sobbed freely between his desperate wails and pleas for help; though it was all in vain. Madara’s attack was relentless. Tobirama’s rib cage grinded painfully on the stone-covered ground, every so often winding him when Madara’s thrusts were extra forceful. The assault put Tobirama’s sensory sensitivities into overload as everything became too much and he began to hyperventilate.

Hearing this, Madara paused his thrusts, keeping his cock buried deep inside him. Removing his hand from his nape, he wrapped it around Tobirama’s mouth and forced his head back and up.

Tobirama began to breathe loudly and quickly through his nose, his pupils constricted into tiny terrified red dots. 

“Come on now, Senju,” Madara cooed softly as he leaned over to look at the Senju’s frightened tear-stained face. He heard Tobirama trying to control and slow down his breathing, “Breathe…nice and slow... yes, that’s a good boy.”

Tobirama’s breathing eventually began to normalise, as he took long deep breaths through his nose. Madara could feel the Senju’s body vibrating underneath him. Pleased with his captive’s control, he restarted his thrusting. The Senju closed his eyes tightly and began to cry into his hand, his words and cries all muffled by the suffocating grip of the alpha Uchiha. He watched the Senju’s tears stream down his scrunched-up face and onto his hand, his palm heated by the other’s hot breath as he screamed.

“Look at your alpha, Senju,” Madara commanded.

Tobirama wined a high-pitched desperate ‘no’ into his hand, trying to turn his face away from Madara.

The alpha snarled, pausing his thrusts yet again. He dug his nails into the Senju’s face and ripped his head back to face him, “I SAID FUCKING LOOK AT ME!” he roared furiously, millimetres from Tobirama’s face.

The silver haired Senju slowly opened his eyes and the two men’s red eyes locked onto each other. Tobirama’s watery eyes were screaming in anguish and despair. His face began to heat up, as a red blush reappeared back onto his cheeks as he watched his rapist enjoy himself at his body’s expense. He had never been so humiliated in his entire life.

Conversely, the Uchiha couldn’t get enough of seeing the Senju in such a soul-destroying and vulnerable state, the feeling was so _addictive_...it was... _indescribable_.

Madara restarted his thrusts once more, starting off slowly and building up his pace. Tobirama maintained his eye contact with the dominant alpha as instructed, whilst his face contorted in pain. The Uchiha bit his lip as he watched how Tobirama’s head jerked in rhythm with his thrusts, how his hair bounced and moved depending on how rough he was. Or how the Senju’s cries were subject to how deep or shallow, how slow or fast he penetrated him. This man was under his complete control, his one single existential purpose now was to be used by Madara in any way he desired.

Madara’s lips parted slightly as he quickly pumped his cock in and out of him. Fuck... he could cum right now simply by looking at the dishevelled mess that was the White Demon. But he didn’t want to cum just yet, he still wanted to play with the Senju some more. He suddenly paused his thrusting and tried to regulate his own breathing and bring himself down from his strongly building climax.

Tobirama began to mumble something incoherent. Madara smirked as he removed his palm off the other’s mouth, transitioning it to his throat and still holding his neck up in a strained upright position. The Senju’s skin was now hot and clammy.

“M-Madara, I-I can’t…do this,” Tobirama begged desperately, his shaky voice now rasping due to the partial choking he was getting, “I can’t take this anymore, please, please stop! I fucking can’t cope!”

The Uchiha gave the broken Senju a bemused look before turning his gaze downwards at himself as he withdrew almost all of his cock, his entire length coated with the Senju’s velvet blood; and watched as he pushed himself right back inside, his cock fully disappearing into his captive.

“But look at you, you’re taking every inch of me, you dirty little bitch,” Madara replied in his sultry tone.

Tobirama gasped after each slow thrust, his skin was crawling. He felt so disgusting as he could feel the Uchiha’s large length stretching and filling him to his limits, and how his hot blood leaked from his hole, acting as a lubricant and allowing his body to now readily receive each and every stroke. He took in another sharp inhale as Madara applied a sudden heavy pressure from his hips, pushing and forcing his cock as deep as he could inside of him. The invading member reaching into areas of himself that he didn’t know existed. This had to stop. He had to fucking get away - he HAD TO!

“Whoa there,” Madara growled with amusement as he felt Tobirama use his only working left leg and tried to push up onto his knee to get up, “Going somewhere, Senju?” he laughed cockily as he forced the desperate man’s body back down to the rocky floor and held him down until he stopped struggling. Tobirama tried to fight against Madara’s resistance, but his body was spent and he could no longer find any more strength to get up. The sound of the Uchiha’s laughter at his desperate attempt to escape filled his ears.

He let go of Tobirama’s throat and roughly fisted his hair. Yanking his head back to the verge of snapping his spine, he licked the Senju’s ear hungrily and pressed his wet lips onto it, “Are you not enjoying my hard cock inside you, Senju?” he teased, his voice low.

Tobirama didn’t answer as he scrunched his eyes closed as hard as he could in a desperate attempt to not look at his attacker anymore. His mouth dropped open as he began to sob even louder than before; completely letting go, as the last of his fight finally died inside him and hopelessness taking him over fully. 

Madara licked his lips as he intently examined the distraught silver haired man; his sharingan spinning, taking every bit of him in... his face covered in tears, snot, foaming saliva, blood and the dirt from the ground; the once proud and noble alpha Senju, now reduced to a filthy babbling whore.

Madara laughed again as he let go of Tobirama’s hair, the Senju cried more in relief this time as the tension in his spine was released and his head fell back into the rough stones. He felt one hand grip the nape of his neck again and one grip his hip. 

“You know, I’m not an _entirely_ selfish lover,” the alpha playfully teased as he shuffled slightly and then began to thrust more slowly and deeply into him. Tobirama grunted and cried as the pain returned, his hole continued to tear and sting. He could feel his blood trickle down his balls and thighs to pool on the ground beneath them.

“Nope,” Madara muttered as he changed his cock’s angle and thrust in hard once more. Tobirama cried out in pain again, Madara grumbled, “Where is it?”

Tobirama was panting hard, his eyes almost bulging out his head, he was completely overwhelmed, everything was happening too fast for him. His head felt like loud buzzing static, almost deafening him. His breathing became laboured again as he struggled to take in air due to the confluence of his raw throat, the outpour of tears and his constant screaming. Madara moved angulation again for the fourth time and thrust in hard; suddenly Tobirama felt an unexpected burst of electricity as he was overcome with a sensation he had never experienced before. A long shameless moan escaped from his mouth, this was quickly followed by Madara’s smug cheer, “There’s your sweet spot, Senju!”

Before he could even think, Tobirama felt his head being ripped backwards again by his hair and then Madara began to pound his prostate over and over. The Senju was overloaded by his conflicting feelings, he gritted his teeth and gasped quickly as he tried to resist the building pressure from Madara’s cock hitting a part inside him so perfectly, the stimulation quickly becoming too much. A strangled whimper escaped him. He knew he was being raped; he couldn’t be enjoying this. This was so fucking wrong.

Madara’s lips curled as could hear the Senju struggling with himself, every other noise being a poorly suppressed moan. The Uchiha was going to make him _love it_. Gripping his hip and hair tighter, he began to buck hard and fast into him. The head of his cock struck the Senju’s sensitive spot in quick succession. 

For Tobirama, the sensations all finally became too much as he could no longer control the moans and gasps from the repeated jolts of pleasure that Madara forced on him, thrust after thrust.

“That’s it,” Madara groaned as he bit his lip, his cock throbbing as it was squeezed by Tobirama’s virgin tightness. He continued to drive his dick into his abused hole, “You like that now don’t you, Senju?” he asked in a deep gruff voice.

“Ahh...ahh....fu-fuck!” Tobirama kept his eyes shut tight and moaned; unable to formulate a sentence, his brain completely wiped by this foreign pleasure.

Madara moaned in his throat, also highly satisfied as he listened and watched Tobirama writhe under him. The Senju had no idea what he was doing anymore. He kept his grip on his silver hair as he continued to thrust fast and hard into him for a short while longer.

Then, deciding to cruelly bring the Senju back to reality, he leaned over into Tobirama’s ear as he changed his thrusts into slow, long and deep strokes. Tobirama's mouth dropped open as more delicious moans left him, “What would your clan think if they came looking for you and saw one of their alphas getting fucked by a Uchiha and moaning like a little bitch?” he whispered nastily with a wicked grin.

Tobirama’s eyes shot open in horror, reality hitting him hard and the shame overcoming him once again. What the fuck had he become? How had he let Madara reduce him to _this_? When had he sunk _so fucking low_?

Madara repositioned himself away from Tobirama’s prostate; deciding that he had given him his fair share of shameful pleasure and made his point. The alpha was a busy man and had the Senju’s nuisance of an older brother to take care of as well today. His face contorted in anger once more as he held his grip on Tobirama’s hair; he continued to fuck him hard whilst bashing his face repeatedly off the rocky floor beneath them.

“You fucking stupid Senju cunt!” Madara screamed furiously at him as Tobirama cried in agony. He loathed this man underneath him, every inch of the Uchiha’s being craved his death; he was going to make sure he paid for everything he had fucking done to Izuna and his clan!

The protests and screams from the Senju began to weaken as Tobirama’s life force began to fade. Madara could see the blood pouring from the Senju’s face; some of the blood splatters reaching a good few metres away from them due to the brutal force Madara used. He snarled as he bared his teeth, letting go of his hair and gripping both sides of Tobirama’s hips; he dug his nails in hard enough to draw more blood as he began to fuck him violently.

“I’m going to mark you Senju…. before I kill you…. I’m going to fill you up with my cum,” Madara growled as his thrusts became more and more irregular.

Tobirama had nothing left, he felt entirely dissociated away from his own body. Everything suddenly became so very numb. He just laid there, knowing he was in excruciating pain and being raped, but his body could no longer register any of it. His body just lifelessly jerked back and forth as the Uchiha mercilessly bucked into him. He could barely see from the blood flowing into his eyes. He heard Madara’s animalistic grunts becoming more ragged and then a long groan as he finally cum.

The Senju remained still as Madara finished inside him. His body rocked a couple more times as he felt the Uchiha deliver a few final bucks; his vacant eyes focused on the ground’s composition of different sizes of pebbles in front of his face. All he could hear was the faint sound of Madara’s panting as he recovered from his orgasm.

He winced as he felt Madara pull his cock out of him without warning, the feeling of fullness now gone. More of his blood readily escaped his ruined hole, then a slower, thicker and hotter fluid began to leak from him. His insides now forever tainted by the Uchiha alpha’s seed.

Madara began to laugh darkly as he spanked him a final time, “Oh you’re a mess back here, Senju!”

Tobirama didn’t reply, he continued to stare at the ground. He felt more worthless now, than he had ever felt in his entire life. How could he have let this happen to him? He was now not only an embarrassment to his own clan and as a shinobi, but now as a supposed alpha male. What kind of alpha did this make him now? Why was he not dead yet...? He felt death would be the only thing that could somewhat resolve his situation at this point.

Madara’s naked form came into Tobirama's blurred peripheral vision as the Uchiha washed himself at the riverside. Removing all the blood coating his shrinking erection, along with his legs and thighs. He watched through half-lidded eyes as the Uchiha casually got dressed, his facial expression...indifferent... like nothing had ever happened. 

Popping his sandals back on, the Uchiha then made eye contact with him and approached. He removed the chakra-seals from Tobirama’s purple and swollen wrists; clearly broken from the violent flipping over for the rape. 

He grabbed the bruised and battered Tobirama’s hair and dragged him up onto his knees. The Senju’s arms dangled down and his body swayed, the only thing holding him up was Madara’s grip on his silver locks.

“You’re in a sorry state Senju, I’d be doing you a favour putting you out of your misery,” Madara gloated as his evil grin returned. He moved behind the defeated shinobi and put one foot on his back and pulled both his arms back, “You were a good fuck, if things had been different between us, I’d have definitely fucked you again,” he spoke smugly as he pushed and pulled together hard.

He heard the destroyed alpha Senju begin to whimper and then scream again as there were two audible cracks, indicating he had dislocated both of Tobirama’s shoulders. Madara released his arms and the Senju fell forward on his face, hitting his head on a jagged rock. Tobirama lay there unconscious, as blood began to pool from his temple onto the floor around him.

Madara looked over at the river. What an ironic ending for the supposed ‘best water jutsu-user’ in the land. He grabbed one of the Senju’s ankles and dragged him like a slaughtered animal carcass over to the river bank. His body left a trail of blood as it was pulled across the rocky floor. With one final kick, he booted him in.

He watched as his lifeless body was taken by the strong current, quickly disappearing out of sight. A small area of red staining the water as the river flowed.

The river led north from here, well away from the directions of the Uchiha or Senju-led camps. His body would either wash away into the sea or some animals would tear him apart for scraps. He turned his attention to the shinobi's clothes and wondered what to do with them.

“Fire release: Great fire annihilation!” the Uchiha called, a large fire engulfed the Senju’s clothing and armour. The end result being piles of ashes which started to quickly disperse as the evening wind travelled across the forest.

Feeling quite proud of himself, he rinsed the ground of the disgraced alpha Senju’s blood. He stopped and looked up at the warm evening sky, thinking about his deceased little brother. His eyes transitioned from sapphire to obsidian. He took a deep calming breath in as the wind gently blew his long hair to the side.

“Thanks to your sacrifice Izuna, it gave me the resolve to eliminate that bastard once and for all,” he shouted upwards, “The Uchiha shall thrive because of you, I will make sure of it!”

He glanced once more at the direction the river had taken the Senju’s body; letting out another big sigh, he then headed back to the battlegrounds towards Hashirama. 

xxxxxxxxxxx

Arriving back at the battle zone, he heard some shinobi shouting to each other about still no sightings of the infamous Uchiha leader. Thinking quickly, he needed somewhere to set himself up. Madara looked around and noticed a small opening in the woodland. Thinking that will do, he ran over to it, sat down and propped himself up against a tree, hanging his head.

An Uzumaki shinobi spotted Madara’s body, she fired a smoke signal into the air and shouted to nearby shinobi, “Target located!”

Knowing Madara was a DNE, she did not approach him, she stayed put as other shinobi also kept a safe distance. 

Hashirama charged in, dropping his weapons and jumped onto the ground in front of Madara. Kneeling he put both his hands on Madara's shoulders and gently shook him.

Madara slowly looked up from his faked unconscious state, his eyes half-lidded, “Hashirama,” he muttered.

“Madara, please, I am begging you, you can end this, the killing, the fighting, we can have peace together and build our childhood dream, please reconsider my offer, I do not want to fight you, you are like a brother to me!” pleaded Hashirama desperately as tears fell down his face.

Madara looked into his saddened hazel eyes, Hashirama always wore his heart on his sleeve, there was not a single ounce of insincerity in this man’s entire body. This stark contrast between the Senju’s pure innocence and his incomprehensible raw power made Madara stir inside, arousing him yet again. He didn’t know whether he was still horny from fucking the Senju leader’s little brother or if the lack of rest was making him delusional.

Knowing he needed to make his acting look legitimate, Madara thought quickly, disrupting his fleeting thoughts of the Senju leader. He then batted Hashirama’s hands off his shoulders and frowned, “You are asking me to put my clan at the mercy of you and your allies!”

“No!” the Hashirama gasped, “I am asking you and your clan to join as equals to the Senju and help lead and form our village of peace!”

Madara paused, pretending to consider what Hashirama had said. 

Hashirama held his breath as he watched the Uchiha ‘think’.

“Very well,” Madara gave a small smile, “The Uchiha will agree to a cease fire and work alongside the Senju.”

Hashirama’s eyes glazed over and twinkled with awe. He stood up and held his hand out to Madara who grabbed it and helped him up. 

“Thank you Madara, my brother.”

Madara nodded and shook his hand firmly.

Hashirama turned to the large number of shinobi who had gathered, “Inform all shinobi that the war is over and the Uchiha have agreed to grace us with their friendship and unity!”

Some of the shinobi looked uneasily at each other but nodded and jumped off to spread the word.

Hashirama turned back to Madara, his crying restarting, “Today is the greatest day of my life, and it is all thanks to your doings, Madara.”

The Uchiha leader nodded, “I too feel that things will continue to get better from this day forward, Hashirama,” he agreed as he smiled confidently, knowing that the White Demon was now fully out of the picture for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Hashirama tries to quell the concerns of the settlement prior to the arrival of the notorious Uchiha clan. Tobirama’s failure to return is noticed by the lead alpha Senju, so it’s a good thing his best friend Madara is there to comfort him during this uncertain time. 
> 
> A/N: For those interested, this Uchiha hierarchy is based around the Greek’s ‘penetrator-penetrated’ binary model. 
> 
> Who do you think the real bad guy is in this so far? Madara or Tobirama? Or maybe both… or is there even one?


	5. A Perfect Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The settlement becomes twelve-strong and a big celebration is held for Madara and the Uchiha.  
> Specific chapter warnings: None

Both clans had agreed to return to their own camps that night and then the Uchiha were to travel to the settlement and live alongside the many cooperating clans the following day.

The Settlement was busy preparing for the celebratory feast Hashirama had ordered for the arrival of the Uchiha today. As well as the setting up of two hundred or more tents to accommodate the substantial increase of heads expected.

Hashirama sat in the headquarter tent whilst Ensui bombarded him with questions about how his decision to suddenly decide overnight to accommodate four hundred or more people was irresponsible.

“Hashirama, how are we going to afford this many extra people? Our settlement is at full capacity, we have at least 2,600 heads here, with the Uchiha, we surpass the 3000 mark. It’s not sustainable!” he held his hand up and raised a finger up for each point he made, “Food resources, the financial implications, medical supplies, electricity demand, security… have you considered _any_ of this before you suddenly invited nearly another half a thousand heads!?”

Hashirama folded his arms and pouted, “I just want everyone to be happy and live together in peace,” he looked at Ensui with glazed eyes, “Why am I being scolded for this!?”

Ensui shook his head and sighed, he leaned on the table and hung his head in defeat. When Hashirama threatened to start crying, he knew arguing any further wasn’t going to be productive, “I suppose I will figure something out… maybe I need to run the numbers again, I -”

“HURRAH!” shouted Hashirama as he stood up and pumped a fist into the air, smiling ear to ear, he patted the Nara leader on the back, “You’re the best, Ensui!”

“Yeah yeah…” he muttered; the brunette was such hard work sometimes.

“You know who would be good for you to talk to about this? Tobirama, I’ll go find him,” the Senju lead said happily as he made his way to the exit of the tent.

“Tobirama didn’t file his mission report yesterday, which is odd for him,” Ensui commented curiously, looking through yesterday’s internal mission invoices. 

“Ah he’s probably sulking in his tent because I finally got the Uchiha to agree to peace which he said was impossible!” Hashirama boasted proudly, “I’ll go grab him now.”

“No wait! You have an emergency meeting with the council about the Uchiha’s arrival, the clan leaders have some… concerns,” the Nara interrupted.

Hashirama hung his head, “Oh dear, is that now?”

Ensui nodded, “Yeah you go ahead, I’ll be there in a moment.”

Hashirama gulped and walked over to another large tent, for which all the clan council meetings were held. He was telling himself it was all _fine_ and that he had done a _good thing_ and everyone’s just a bit worried that's all. He entered the tent.

The quick chattering and noise suddenly ceased and all eyes laid on Hashirama.

“Hello,” he grinned sheepishly, “How is everybody?”

His question was met with awkward silence. All the clan leaders sat at a large rectangular wooden table. Present were the leads of the Uzumaki, Hyuga, Inuzuka, Lee, Hatake, Sarutobi, Yamanaka, Aburame and Akimichi.

“Ensui will be here shortly,” Hashirama explained as he took his seat at the head position. 

He looked around the tent, unease and uncertainty were rife in the faces of all the leaders.

“You have chosen to invite one of the most venomous clans into our settlement without prior consultation, this goes against the entire purpose of this council!” Hiashi, the Hyuga clan leader attacked, “You were appointed as the settlement’s Hokage to represent the views of _all_ the clans and you have failed to do so and have shown complete disregard to the safety of our people!”

Hashirama frowned, “I have always made my intention clear that I wished for the Uchiha to join us.”

“They attacked us less than twenty-four hours ago, killing civilians and our shinobi - and you are inviting them to now live with us?!” exclaimed the Yamanaka leader, Inoichi.

“We could look at it the other way also, we have attacked their outposts as well,” Hashirama folded his arms unhappily, “The Uchiha are putting themselves in a very vulnerable position agreeing to live amongst us, and for that I believe, it speaks volumes of their true intentions.”

Inoichi huffed and sat back down. 

“I have a bad feeling about this,” the Aburame leader muttered.

“Everything said here has been pure speculation,” Ensui dismissed as he entered the tent, “Hashirama has a good relationship with the Uchiha leader and we should accept this is a positive step and that it now clears the way for our village development; which if everyone recalls - is the main purpose of our joining of the clans in the first place.”

The council erupted into multiple separate discussions amongst each other.

Hashirama mentally thanked Kami that he had someone like Ensui as his personal advisor. The Nara leader took his seat, looking like his entire existence was bothersome. 

Hashirama stood up, “I propose we meet again this week and we can have a better discussion with the presence of Uchiha Madara.”

Kiba shrugged with his usual cocky grin, “Oh well, it’s done now, guess we'll just roll with it and see what happens.”

Hashirama nodded. “Remember everyone, peace is now amongst us, it is now critical that we work to _maintain_ this newly acquired peace.”

The council looked at the Senju, some nodded whilst others looked unconvinced. 

“Please speak with your clans and extinguish any concerns they have; we need a positive and accepting welcome when the Uchiha arrive this evening. This situation is highly volatile and needs the entire settlement's support,” Hashirama pleaded more than instructed, “Meeting adjourned.”

Hashirama and Ensui walked out together, Hashirama hunched over sulking.

“We have _fought_ for peace, we _get_ the said peace, and now they aren’t _happy_ with the peace… tell me, where exactly did I go wrong?”

Ensui shrugged, holding his arms behind his head, “You can’t please everyone, some people just like to have something to moan about.”

The Senju let out a big sigh, “You’re right, thank you Ensui. I’m going to let Tobirama know what has happened, no doubt he’s going to want to rip my head off too about all this.”

“Good luck with that,” Ensui sniggered as Hashirama ran off, “Make sure he gets his report to me asap!”

“I will!” he replied as he waved and ran off.

He reached the Senju tent-compound and went to the tent next to his, “Hey little brother, I’ve got major news! Can I come in?”

There was no answer.

Hashirama sighed, he was probably still pissed at him from yesterday, and rightfully so.

“Tobi, I’m sorry about yesterday, I haven’t forgotten about it, please can we talk?”

He was met with silence yet again.

“Well, I’m coming in anyway, so you better be decent!” He then opened the tent and was met by the site of a tidy, untouched rollout. Confused, he wondered where he could be, perhaps the training grounds? 

Hashirama ran over to the training field, he saw Touka standing with a large group of ANBU-cadets. 

“Touka, have you seen my brother?” he enquired running up to her smiling.

Touka smiled back at her cousin, “No, we completed the mission yesterday and then Tobirama sensed Madara and his men. He wanted to collect further intelligence about their movement alone, so he disbanded us and sent us home.”

Hashirama looked worried, “and you haven’t seen him since?”

“No,” Touka replied, looking at the other shinobi from team Tobirama. They all shook their heads.

“He was in a right stinker of a mood yesterday, he’s probably having his usual alone time meditating in the wilderness,” Hiruzen shrugged.

Hashirama dropped his head, “I put him in that mood yesterday with something I said, I hope he’s not staying away to make a point.”

Touka disagreed, “He has classes today, all his cadets are waiting for him. Tobirama never misses his teaching sessions.”

“Maybe I should assemble a team to come with me and look for him,” Hashirama thought out loud, “Then again… that would probably make him even more angry if he was just keeping to himself to cool off…” he shivered at the thought of receiving one of his little brother’s notorious scoldings.

“Give it till the end of today, he’ll probably show up,” one of his young ANBU-cadets spoke, other cadets agreed. They were also secretly relieved they wouldn’t be getting screamed at today or put through any of Tobirama-sensei’s horrific drills and circuits.

Hashirama smiled, “Yeah you are probably right, I just worry about him that’s all,” he looked at Touka, “Are you ok to teach the cadets as ANBU-lead for today?”

Touka had to stop her jaw dropping at the opportunity; considering she was waiting for her other prick of a cousin to officially kick her off of the division, “Me? - Y-Yes! I’d love to!”

“Hashirama,” Ensui shouted, looking fed-up as always, “The tent project team needs your help to clear more woodland, please come now before I do something I will regret.”

The Senju laughed, waved goodbye to the ANBU and cadets and went off with Ensui to make extra space for the new group of tents required to accommodate the arriving Uchiha.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun slowly started to set over the settlement. Hundreds of small lanterns hung across the labyrinth of tents, all shining a warm yellow light over the large-scale field. The eleven clan embolisms of the settlement were proudly displayed on tall banners, a space was made empty next to the Senju for the Uchiha’s embolism to be placed upon their arrival.

“Everything looks amazing,” Hashirama praised as he looked around the camp with Ensui, he noticed the Hatake and Akimichi leads helping with the final touches for the banquette on the large outdoor tables. He approached them and bowed deeply, “Thank you for your efforts at such short notice.”

They both smiled.

“We trust your judgement, Hashirama,” the Hatake lead, Sakumo replied.

“You are right when you said earlier that it’s in our hands to make the effort to secure peace,” added the Akimichi leader, “and what better way to create peace between men then over a full stomach and a few sake bottles!”

A single howl was then heard in the forest, this resulted in the other Inuzuka wolves within the settlement joining in with the howl. The four of them looked up at the evening sky.

“Looks like the ninken scouts have spotted them,” Ensui commented.

Hashirama nodded, this was it, he was determined to make this work.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The Uchiha clan slowly walked through the forest, approaching the camp they had only attacked just yesterday. Some of the shinobi marched along upholding a large banner displaying the Uchiha crest. Their slow pace was due to their cattle pulling wooden carriages with elders, women and children, amongst other things and possessions. 

A sudden howl was heard, followed by a symphony of others.

“Seems like their mutt-patrol has sensed our presence and alerted the clans,” Kagami spoke out loud with an unimpressed expression.

Madara nodded, not looking at him, “It is a clever system they have in place, I’m sure we will benefit greatly from our time with them.”

Kagami looked at the alpha through the corner of his eye, noticing this seemingly artificial reply and frowned, but chose not to say anything further.

As the infamous clan emerged into the clearing, thousands of people stood at the front of the settlement; clapping and cheering erupted. 

There stood Hashirama dressed in his formal Senju haori and hakama, clapping and smiling at his childhood friend.

“Madara,” he spoke, his eyes glazed as he put out his hand.

“Hashirama,” the Uchiha replied, taking his hand and shaking it.

The Uchiha banner was placed along with the other eleven. Hashirama turned to his people, “Today marks the day where our settlement becomes twelve-strong, where war will be a thing of the past and everyone can live in peace!”

The crowd erupted in cheers; confetti-style rice thrown into the air.

Madara frowned a little as it fell into his hair, Hashirama laughed, “Here let me help you with that,” as he came awfully close to the Uchiha’s face and started to groom his hair. The Uchiha began to blush from embarrassment at how this man would openly be this touchy, he himself not being a fan of public displays of affection, but allowed the physical contact all the same and remained still.

“Come, I’m sure you are all hungry, we have prepared a feast in honour of the Uchiha clan!” the Senju grinned and grabbed Madara’s hand and dragged the surprised Uchiha off excitedly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the evening went better than Hashirama could ever have dreamed of. As he walked through the crowds, he saw other clan’s children playing with Uchiha children. Teens sat at tables talking, others comparing the Uchiha falcons with the ninkens. Men and women laughing together. People were eating, drinking and dancing to the live music. It was all so perfect. 

The alpha Senju looked around for his favourite Uchiha, after some searching, he saw Madara standing with a group of fourteen young Uchiha boys, all around 5 years old. They all were bare chested and holding long sticks. It seemed like Madara was teaching them some form of kenjutsu. Hashirama smiled as he watched how serious Madara was whilst he swung his stick around and explained. Even at a party, the long haired Uchiha never took a break, he clearly cared dearly for the future of his clan. It was so lovely and pure to watch him in a moment like this.

He continued to observe as Madara got the boys to break up into pairs and practice their newly taught techniques. It was then that the Uchiha spotted Hashirama watching him from afar. Madara smiled cockily and then threw his stick to the floor and walked to a bench and sat down. 

Hashirama walked over and sat next to him, “Are you enjoying yourself?” he asked contentedly.

Madara nodded and smiled, his cheeks tinged red from the alcohol as he picked his sake bottle up and took another swig.

The two remained in happy silence for a brief moment. Hashirama took in his surroundings once more, feeling slightly intoxicated himself, everything was perfect - except for one little thing. His smile faded for a moment and he became solemn, “Please excuse my brother’s absence, I know you two have a difficult past, but he knows how important peace is to me and he would never do anything to harm it.”

The Uchiha leader looked at Hashirama, “I will excuse him, I too agree we need to all work together for the greater good of our people,” Madara replied. Then, upon seeing Hashirama’s saddened expression, and for the sake of conversation, he asked, “Where is he exactly?”

The Senju hung his head and shook it slowly, “I haven't seen or heard from him since yesterday morning, we had an argument and I made him pretty upset,” Hashirama’s eyes started filling. He then remembered what his cousin Touka had told him, he looked up hopefully at Madara, “My cousin was in his team yesterday and said that Tobirama went after you, did you see him?”

“I’m afraid I did not, I was travelling straight to you,” Madara lied without hesitation.

Hashirama looked away, worry written across his face, “I just hope he’s ok,” his voice cracked.

Madara put his hand on Hashirama’s knee, “I’m sure he will be fine,” he continued to lie effortlessly, looking directly into the crying Senju’s eyes with a false, reassuring smile.

“Thank you, Madara,” Hashirama said wiping his eyes, “I am truly lucky to have you.”

The Uchiha alpha winked at him and picked up another bottle of sake and handed it to the Senju.

“You’re lagging behind me, Hashirama,” Madara teased, “Get drinking.”

Hashirama laughed and watched the Uchiha down the rest of his drink, “Gosh, I’ll try my best,” he answered worriedly as he opened the bottle and attempted to down it. Madara watched as the Senju began to cough and splutter, some of the sake coming out his nose. The Uchiha burst out laughing as Hashirama moaned about how it burned the insides of his nose, calling him ‘weak’ and proceeding to tease and bully him for the rest of the night. It was just like old times. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Madara slowly opened his eyes, and stared at the unfamiliar green tent he was currently in. Kami his head hurt badly. As he stretched and rubbed his temples. His memory of last night, the travelling, the party, the alcohol, were all slowly returning to him. What kind of alcohol do they have here? He had never been this hungover in his life…Madara’s thoughts were disturbed by the shuffling next to him.

Quickly turning around, he saw Hashirama asleep next to him. 

“What the?” he muttered, quickly looking under the blanket to check for their clothes, they both had their boxers on. He thought hard about last night, the visions finally returning.

Hashirama’s mood had rapidly shifted between manic happiness for the settlement’s celebration to manic sadness due to the lack of his brother's presence. In the end, Madara had carried the drunken Senju to his tent only to have the latter beg him to sleep next to him. Hashirama confided in him how Tobirama would always sleep with him if he was upset or unable to sleep. Madara scoffed, how soppy these Senju brothers were.

His attention turned to the sleeping Senju leader. Madara stared at him, how his long silky brown hair framed his face, his beautiful tanned skin and perfect facial features. Even his light breathing was something Madara found himself admiring. The sheer power that was behind this gentle-being was intoxicating for the Uchiha.

Madara laid back, propping himself on his elbows as he thought back to when they were kids. They spoke about their (undisclosed) clans, describing their internal workings and comparing. Hashirama had explained that in his clan, all males were born as alphas and the females as omegas. The omegas being highly prized within the clan. 

Madara snorted, their clan-cultures were worlds apart. To this very day, he still couldn’t understand that concept, some stupid Senju-adaptation of the yin-yang balance... If all males were alphas, then how did they know who was the strongest or the most dominant? Having all males fall immediately into an alpha position means that _anyone_ could be an alpha, regardless of their ability. Take the White Demon for example, Madara had made quick work of him, he was no alpha! An alpha was a man who could not be beaten, had incomprehensible strength and skill, who could take control of everyone around him… his eyes moved back to the sleeping Senju. Someone like... Hashirama, he was a _true alpha_. 

Within the Uchiha clan, there was _one_ leader, _one_ first rank, _one_ single man identified as the strongest, _one_ alpha - and that was all him. Two ranks were below him, the second and third ranking Uchiha, those claimed beta status. Then everyone else, both male and female were omegas. Depending on their family lines, some omegas were more socially acceptable whereas others were ‘bottom of the barrel’ omegas, the lowest of the pack. The Uchiha clan’s structure was far more logical and superior, everyone knew their place - and there was none of that ‘hippy’ everyone's equal bullshit the Senju clan had.

Madara’s teeth gritted together, his inner alpha festering with anger and envy for the man lying next to him. The Uchiha clan had never attached itself to another clan; with this new truce, Madara would have to live alongside the Senju alpha that beat him. An alpha that he could not match up to - and that ate the Uchiha up inside.

His sharingan activated as he stared at the sleeping Senju. He carefully with one of his hands, moved some of Hashirama’s long hair from his tanned shoulder, revealing his neck. Slowly his hand moved and lightly held the Senju’s throat. He looked so fucking defenceless right now. 

He needed Hashirama to submit to him, surrendering his alpha status, but this couldn’t be achieved through a usual battle of strength, the Senju had proven that multiple times. This would have to be a game of psychological control, one which the Uchiha was happily prepared to play. It may take a bit longer, but he would win in the end. He would slowly have to capitalise on Hashirama’s easy-going and placid innocence. Then when the time was right, he would dominate Hashirama, like he had with his useless brother, and assert himself as the true alpha between them. 

There could only be one alpha and that was going to be _him_.

Madara was ripped from his thoughts when he realised two hazel eyes were looking back at him. His eyes reverted to their original black as he let go of Hashirama’s throat, he looked away quickly, “Sorry, th-there was a... bug... on you,” he muttered, trying to act natural.

“Madara,” he yawned as he rubbed his eyes, oblivious to the Uchiha’s sudden removal of his hand around his throat, “What are you doing in my tent?”

Madara felt like he’d just been smacked with a wet fish as he sat up, “W-what do you mean why am I in your tent?! You begged me to stay with you!” his face going bright red.

Hashirama rolled on his back, “Did I?” he scratched his head, “I don’t remember.”

“I’m not some weirdo that jumps into people’s rollouts!” Madara continued to shout, his anger growing.

Hashirama smiled at how flustered Madara had suddenly gotten, “Thank you, you are truly a kind person.”

Madara went even redder, folded his arms and looked away angrily pouting. 

Hashirama sat up and wrapped his arms around Madara, “You’re so reactive, you need to lighten up!” he laughed merrily.

At that moment Ensui’s voice was heard outside the tent, “Hashirama, the architecture team is waiting for you.”

Without warning he pushed through into the tent to see the two clan leaders in a boxer-clad embrace.

“Oh,” he looked away embarrassed, “I - I will -”

“Don’t you wait for permission to come in?!” Madara scolded, it was impossible for him to be more embarrassed than he was right now. He pushed Hashirama off him.

Ensui apologised and left, “Please hurry, it’s late morning and everyone is waiting.”

“The architecture team?!” Hashirama exclaimed, “Late morning?!”

Madara silently put his clothes on, still thinking about his earlier thoughts of the Senju. Quickly finishing, he waited and watched the brunette struggle and faff with his clothing. He was so docile... taking full control of the development of the village would be very easy work for the Uchiha, especially with the White Demon not here to interfere.

“I’m not drinking ever again!” the Senju leader whined whilst he fumbled with his sandals. He looked over at the Uchiha lead who was cocking his head to the side and smiling endearingly back at him with his happy dark eyes. 

He was so happy to have Madara finally by his side for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: The village of the alphas dreams begins to materialise at long last. Madara takes issue with Hashirama being the Hokage of _his_ village and decides to impose his leader status over all the clan leaders. The Uchiha gets a little too cocky and slips up when Tobirama is mentioned. Becoming majorly concerned about his little brother's disappearance, Hashirama deploys a specialised search and rescue team to find the missing Senju, leaving the Uchiha feeling a little hot under the collar.
> 
> A/N: much lighter than the previous chapter, no? :) Unfortunately without Tobi to call Madara on his bullshit, the Uchiha has free-reign with Hashirama and Konoha's development.


	6. Hokage Madara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara makes himself the Hokage, a specialised search team is deployed to find and bring back Tobirama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AWOL - Absent Without Leave  
> I wrote this with the previous chapter but had to separate them because they were getting far too long. With it being practically finished, I thought it was best to push this one out too. Afterall, two weeks is a long ass time to endure one-sided Madara/Hashirama when we are all here for Tobirama really :)

The afternoon was filled with discussions on the mountain-ledge which overlooked a large forested area where the plan for the village was to be built. The civilian architects had travelled from neighbouring villages to create and aid with the planning.

Hashirama jumped down from the cliff and performed his signature wood-style jutsu, manipulating the trees and reabsorbing them back into the ground. The wood then re-emerged and was reshaped into the planned design. An enormous area of woodland disappeared in mere seconds and a large wooden wall was erected around the edges. Normally this would have been no problem for the Senju, however with his hangover he was feeling a little more… fragile.

After hours of wood manipulation and re-designs, all the internal village infrastructure was also completed. Hashirama sat down on the floor breathing a little harder than usual, sweat rolling down his face.

“Wood isn’t ideal,” Ensui complained as he looked around at the village’s buildings, homes and multi-story apartments, “We will need to eventually have some of it redone with brick or stone.”

Hashirama fell onto his back dramatically, “How do we do that!?” he moaned like a child.

“Money of course,” one architect answered grinning as he looked at Ensui, “We will create an estimate for the stone-work and get back to you.”

Ensui nodded and bowed to the architects as they departed.

Madara looked up and around at the enormous wooden village with awe, “Why am I not surprised you are capable of all this in a single afternoon, Hashirama?”

The exhausted and hungover Senju weakly smiled and put one thumb up before dropping it back to the ground.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the day was consumed with the dismantling of the settlement and travelling to the newly built village. By nightfall, nearly everyone had been allocated a home.

Strings of lanterns worked their way from rooftop to rooftop, illuminating the labyrinth of streets of the large busy village. Hashirama and Madara stood back on the cliff-edge overseeing the village of their dreams.

Madara closed his eyes and breathed in as a warm night-time breeze blew past them, he opened his eyes and stared contentedly at his village becoming a reality, “I can’t believe it’s finally happened, all our talks as boys and look where we are now...it’s surreal isn’t it?” Madara spoke, smiling happily.

Hashirama didn’t reply. 

Confused by the lack of response, Madara looked over at the Senju, seeing a worried expression on the other’s face.

“Are you ok, Hashirama?” he enquired, momentarily concerned.

“It’s my brother,” he answered quietly, “Tobirama is still not back. It’s been nearly three days; this is not like him.”

Madara frowned and then looked outwards beyond the village and into the surrounding dark forest, “What do you propose we do?” he questioned. 

“I’m going to form a search party and find him; something is very wrong.”

Madara didn’t answer as he continued to stare outwards, his eyes narrowed. The White Demon would be long dead by now, either at the bottom of the sea or in the gut of a wild animal. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Madara entered the newly built Hokage building and walked up the stairs towards the Hokage office. Reaching for the door handle, he stopped when he heard voices already inside.

“I have selected you to aid with locating Tobirama, he has been AWOL for three days now, this is entirely out of character for him and I want him located and brought back to the village,” Hashirama ordered sternly.

The ten-man ANBU team consisted of two Hyuga, one Aburame, four Inuzuka with their partner ninkens, and three Senju medics. 

Madara paused for a moment, he felt a sudden wave of anxiety about the search team. He tried to reason with himself; even if they found him, he would be dead - so it amounts to nothing in the end. Shaking his worrying thoughts out his head he opened the door and tried to act natural.

The room all turned around to look at him. 

“Ah good morning, Madara,” Hashirama greeted, “I’m just organising a group to find Tobirama. These shinobi are a part of the ANBU division he created, he handpicked to train only the very best shinobi from all our clans within the settlement.”

Madara stared at the ten shinobi with animal-masks covering their faces; not being able to see their expressions or where they were looking exactly made him feel uncomfortable.

The Senju leader walked back over to the central desk and held a black top and brought it to the Inuzuka, “This is one of Tobirama’s clothing.”

The Inuzuka took turns to sniff the clothing and shared it with their wolves.

“We have his scent, if he is anywhere in the forest - we _will_ find him,” one Inuzuka, Hana, stated confidently; her three ninken growling in agreement.

“Our wolves can follow up to a thirteen-day cold trail!” another proudly boasted.

Madara’s right eye twitched. He’s dead...he’s dead...he’s dead, he reminded himself.

“I too will accompany you in this search party,” Hashirama added.

Ensui panicked and looked up from the paperwork he was reading, “Hashirama, you can’t, we need to continue to form the village, you’re needed here!”

Hashirama looked troubled as he bit the insides of his cheek.

“Hokage-sama, you can entrust your brother’s life with us. Tobirama-sama has trained us all for situations _exactly_ like this - we will find him and we will bring him back alive!” the Senju squad leader declared confidently. Although the White Demon had been an awfully strict teacher, everyone knew he moulded and produced nothing but the best shinobi under his guidance. 

“Very well,” Hashirama replied looking disheartened, “Please go and bring him back.”

“Yes Hokage-sama!” the ANBU search and rescue team shouted in unison as they left the room.

Hashirama twiddled his fingers through his long hair worriedly, he had small circles under his eyes, clearly his sleep heavily disturbed. He sat back down at the Hokage desk and rubbed his temples.

Madara looked around the room, there were two desks in the office, one which sat directly at the centre and front facing the door; whilst the other was pushed to the side and seemed more ‘out the way’. Raising an eyebrow, he reluctantly sat at the second side-desk.

Ensui started to discuss some of the day’s duties with Hashirama. Madara scowled at them both from afar.

What kind of bullshit was this? That central desk should be _his_ desk. He was not some ‘bitch secretary’ or ‘side-leader’ of this village, who the fuck made Hashirama the leader anyway? The Uchiha continued to burn holes in the sides of the two shinobi’s heads from his demeaning side-desk.

A sudden knock was heard on the door. The three of them looked over,

“Come in,” Hashirama shouted in a polite tone.

Kagami entered, Madara grinned.

“Hashirama, allow me to introduce you to Kagami,” he said proudly as he stood up. The second rank Uchiha bowed.

“Like I have noticed with yourself and Ensui, Kagami’s role is similar, he is the second in command of the Uchiha, our war strategist, weapons developer and the top medic of our clan.”

Hashirama smiled and bowed, “That's a lot of titles you have there.”

Kagami smiled, “As our clansmen number is so small, many of us have multiple roles to make up for it.”

Hashirama looked at Ensui, “This is Nara Ensui, he is the Hokage advisor, village developer and foreign secretary for communication with other shinobi and civilian villages.”

“I thought since you have Ensui, I would have Kagami around as a new Hokage advisor as well,” Madara boldly announced.

The Senju and Nara both hesitated, not knowing what to say.

Ensui’s eyes narrowed on the long haired Uchiha. He had only been here two days and was already trying to infiltrate the social hierarchy. How bothersome.

Kagami and Ensui bowed to each other and exchanged pleasantries as new work colleagues. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Another three days had passed, all the villagers were happily homed. It was decided that it was best to eliminate compounds and disperse the clan members amongst other clans to diminish segregation. Members of all the clans had equal employment opportunities within various roles such as the police, hospitals, shopping stalls, etc. No clan was favoured over others.

“HOW MUCH?” Hashirama felt the colour drain from his entire body.

Ensui, Madara and Kagami were with the Senju in the Hokage office. 

“It’s over one hundred and fifty million yen to get the stone work for the wall and village, including the labour and the supplies,” Ensui shrugged as he held the paperwork for the architect’s quote.

“This guy saw us coming,” Madara spat from his side-desk, “What does he take us for, idiots?”

“I don’t think this number was plucked from thin air, the breakdown is very clear,” Ensui replied, “What we require is not a simple task by any means.”

Hashirama felt weak, his body waving side to side, “How are we going to get that kind of money?”

“How much money do you normally bring in?” Madara enquired, propping his head up in his hand on his desk.

Ensui answered, “The settlement brings in around just short of forty million a month, so that’s nowhere near, and with the sudden headcount increase and move of the village, we are living on the edge of our means.”

“A wooden village isn’t that bad, is it?” Hashirama laughed weakly.

“Yeah, until some smart ass wants to set us on fire,” Ensui replied, frowning.

Kagami folded his arms and scratched his chin, “There must be a way to take the size of our village and use it to our advantage, as opposed to it disadvantaging us.”

The four sat in silence, springing ideas back and forth for the rest of the day.

As the sun started to set, they finally decided to call it a day. The day had been relatively fruitless. A small list had been produced of ideas ranging from the standard mission charges being increased, to implementing their chakra nature into labour for other projects. 

Saying their goodbyes to the advisors, Hashirama and Madara walked together through the streets. 

Both of them were visibly tired. Madara noticed that Hashirama looked worse for wear.

“Long day today, huh?” Madara tried to start a conversation.

Hashirama didn’t answer.

The Uchiha knew this was about his stupid missing brother. Every time Hashirama wasn’t speaking to someone or doing a task, he would immediately turn his thoughts to that obnoxious grey-haired bastard.

“They will find him, don’t worry,” Madara falsely comforted, trying to get this ‘umpteenth mopping session of the day’ out of the way quickly. He was so fucking bored of constantly hearing about the pathetic White Demon.

Tears started to streak down the Senju’s face, “Each day that passes, my hope for him being found alive gets smaller, I should have sent people out there immediately, this is all my fault!”

“You had so much going on, you weren’t to know,” Madara answered as he watched the man in front of him begin to break down.

“The last thing I said to him was that he was a demon!” Hashirama confessed as he completely let go, now visibly shaking. 

Madara looked around first to check if anyone was present, the streets were empty. He then pulled Hashirama into an embrace. 

The Senju immediately buried his face into Madara’s neck and started crying loudly.

Madara looked up at the orange-tinged sky and rubbed small circles into Hashirama’s back. Hearing him cry like this hurt his chest, that was the truth. The pain from losing a little brother was still fresh in his own heart. He hugged him even tighter and thought about what had happened between him and Hashirama’s brother. Tobirama _was_ a demon. His demise was for the good of the village and the Uchiha clan, there hadn’t been any other way.

Hashirama lifted his head and looked into Madara’s dark eyes. He smiled and then coyly asked, “Would you mind staying with me tonight again? I’m feeling so very low about the situation.”

Madara smiled and lifted Hashirama’s chin, “Of course I don’t mind.”

The Senju smiled and thanked the Uchiha. Together, they slowly walked towards his flat.

Upon entering, Madara took the opportunity to look around. He suddenly noticed a second bedroom. Hashirama saw him looking in and smiled sadly, “I designed that room for Tobirama.”

Madara discreetly rolled his eyes as he closed Tobirama’s bedroom door and followed Hashirama to his. He had just managed to get the crying Senju to stop blabbing on already and didn’t want him to start all over again. 

That night they shared his large double futon, however it may as well have been a single as Hashirama was gripped to Madara the entire night, his head on the smaller man’s chest and falling asleep almost instantly. The Uchiha leader smiled as he wrapped his arm around the sleeping Senju and played with his long silky brown hair; he grabbed a fist full of it and imagined what it would be like pulling on this as he drove his cock into him whilst he dominated the other alpha. 

Madara felt a shiver travel down towards his crotch, his cock awakening. He quickly let go of Hashirama’s hair and took a deep breath; if he thought about it any further, he may not be able to stop himself. Madara was getting tired of waiting for the right moment to pursue his desire to dominate the other Senju. Never had the Uchiha _ever_ had to pussy-foot around another alpha like this. But then again, Hashirama was a whole different ball game; the Senju could annihilate him if he didn’t play this right. He let out a disgruntled sigh, things were going to change from tomorrow, he was going to be recognised as the Hokage of this village and Hashirama would know who the real alpha was between them. He looked at the sleeping Senju one final time before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Madara awoke to the sound of whimpering, his eyes scanned the darkened room and then looked down to the Senju still glued to him. His breathing was hitching as he whined in his throat and his brow furrowed every few seconds. The brunette was clearly having some sort of nightmare. The Uchiha tutted and sighed, immediately knowing this _again_ was to do with his younger brother. When was Hashirama going to get over him already? The White Demon had the personality of a wet blanket, not exactly something anyone with half a brain would miss if they disappeared from the face of the earth. Madara had done the world a fucking favour!

The Uchiha remained still, scowling at the ceiling whilst Hashirama continued to fidget and whine. What Hashirama needed was something to take his mind off of it all. An idea came to him, not far from here were natural springs that him and Izuna would always visit in the early hours of the morning. Maybe that would help the grieving Senju?

He looked down at the man lying on his chest and gently shook him. Hashirama looked up sleepily as Madara peeled his body off him and got out of the bed.

“Come with me, you need to destress and I have the solution,” Madara commanded as Hashirama sleepily watched him put his black trousers and black yukata on.

Although confused, the alpha Senju got up, dressed and followed the Uchiha out of the village gates. The sky was still pitch black and the air crisp. Hashirama rubbed his eyes and yawned, “Madara, what are we doing out here?”

The Uchiha grinned at him mischievously and then suddenly bolted off into the dark forest. 

Hashirama looked surprised as he called for the long haired alpha and ran after him. 

The Senju managed to keep sight of the Uchiha for a good few miles before he suddenly lost track of him and his chakra disappeared. Hashirama slowed down to a stop as he looked around the dark silent forest, a fog-like mist was circulating through the forest indicating their close proximity to the natural springs, “Madara… where are you?” he called, trying to keep his voice steady. He began to walk slowly, listening for any noise, “I am not playing around... it’s spooky as hell here…”

“Got you!” a gruff voice shouted as Madara jumped out from a tree and booted Hashirama headfirst into the nearby spring.

Hashirama yelped as he went under. He quickly popped his head out of the water and hacked up the warm liquid he’d swallowed. He looked up to see the Uchiha laughing proudly with his hands on his hips.

“God of shinobi - my ass!” he mocked.

Hashirama looked at his soaking wet clothes unhappily, he then grinned at Madara.

Suddenly a wooden vine emerged from the ground and grabbed Madara’s ankle. The Uchiha immediately stopped laughing as he was pulled onto his ass and roughly dragged into the water and submerged.

He came up out of the water, his wet long black hair everywhere making him look like some sort of swamp monster. 

Hashirama laughed at the pissed Uchiha who separated his long soaking hair out of his face, “Visual prowess, _my ass_!” he teased back.

Madara scowled at him, his blood beginning to boil from being made an idiot out of. He quickly quelled his anger and put on a small smirk and then laughed along with the simple Senju.

The Uchiha made his way to the edge of the spring and climbed out, he pushed his hair back and removed all his clothes in front of Hashirama. Making sure he fully displayed his manhood as a sign of his alpha-dominance. Hashirama, being the prude he was, blushed deeply and looked away as he climbed out as well.

Madara snorted at Hashirama’s submissive behaviour as he got back into the water and sat against the edge with his arms up on either side. Hashirama discreetly removed his clothes, cupping himself as he climbed in next to his friend. He turned to face the edge and folded his arms, resting his head on them and took a deep happy sigh. Madara smiled as he looked at the other peaceful alpha. He closed his eyes and basked in the warmth and silence. 

After around an hour, the sky started to transition to a beautiful confluence of light blues and pinks as dawn approached.

“This was a great idea,” Hashirama cooed happily as he opened his eyes slowly, still resting his head on his folded arms. Madara kept his eyes closed as he hummed in agreement.

With everything that had been going on for the alpha Senju, opportunities to relax had been far and few in-between. His thoughts returned to his little brother. When he came back, this would be the first place he was going to show him!

“Tobirama will love this place, it’s so peaceful and the water is perfect,” Hashirama mused happily. He suddenly looked over at the Uchiha when he heard him scoff lightly. Raising an eyebrow, he questioned, “What’s so funny?”

Madara looked at him, frowning, “You always try to humanise him when he never acted, nor felt anything remotely human, he was a miserable bastard, Hashirama. Wake up.”

The alpha sat himself up, “My little brother has feelings - just like you and I,” he paused for a moment before continuing, “and what do you mean by _was_?” he repeated sceptically, “Why do you speak of him in the past tense like that?”

Madara’s frown faltered as he realised he’d slipped up. He looked away angrily and folded his arms, “Regardless!” he barked, “My point still stands. His actions during the war were far from human - that cannot be disputed!” suddenly feeling very uncomfortable, he abruptly stood up and climbed out.

“Where are you going?” Hashirama questioned, still looking unhappily at the Uchiha.

Madara started to put his damp clothes back on, “I brought you here to take your mind off your brother, but it doesn’t seem to have worked. Let us go now.”

Hashirama paused for a brief moment before pulling himself out and getting dressed. The two alphas walked in a heavy silence back towards the village. 

Madara watched Hashirama from the corner of his eye, the Senju was staring at the floor looking like he was in deep thought. The Uchiha bit his cheek anxiously as he scolded himself internally for making such a fucking stupid mistake. Hashirama had picked up on his wording immediately. What was he thinking? Did he now suspect him for his brother’s disappearance?

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Madara’s concerns were completely subdued at breakfast as he ate to the sound of Hashirama chatting about anything and everything. Upon reaching the flat the brunette had returned to his usual happy-go-lucky self. Completely unphased by this morning’s ‘slip up’. Madara was smiling and enjoyed the moment of simply listening to his favourite Senju go on and on. 

“We better get going or we will be late!” Hashirama said as he picked up the plates and took them to the kitchen. 

Madara nodded and stood up, they walked to the building opposite the Hokage building, where all council consultations were to be held.

“Are you going to be ok, Madara?” Hashirama asked stopping outside the door.

Madara scoffed, “There’s not a person on this earth that can phase me!” he boasted as he then pushed the door open with unnecessary force causing it to slam into the wall as he strutted in.

The room fell silent due to the sudden noise, Hashirama followed Madara in, sheepishly.

Madara walked to the chair at the head of the table and sat down on it. Hashirama looked puzzled for a moment and grabbed a spare chair and brought it next to Madara and sat down.

The leaders looked at each other, completely stunned by the audacity of the Uchiha.

Hashirama looked around nervously, “So… erm, introductions, everyone this is -” 

“I think we are all very aware of who _Uchiha Madara_ is,” the Uzumaki leader, Ashina said venomously. 

Madara glared at the white-haired Uzumaki, the two clans did not get on one bit. 

Deciding to pressurise the situation further, Madara smirked and entwined his fingers together as he started to speak, “So as you may or may not know, this village and the plan to join clans together to form such a community was formed from myself and Hashirama.” 

Hashirama’s throat went dry, he couldn’t take his eyes off the Uchiha, it was like watching someone poke a pack of rabid wolves with a stick.

Madara continued undeterred, “As I have now decided to join yourselves, I will immediately instate Hokage-status upon myself,” the council looked around at each other, “The village, as of now, will be run jointly with both myself and Hashirama as the Hokages. This is not open for discussion and will take immediate effect.”

Hashirama wanted to just die there and then. What on Kami’s great green earth was he going to do with him? How did his best friend have the... _balls_... to look at the other clan leaders directly and say these things? Hashirama was going to be executed at this rate!

“I object!” the Uzumaki protested.

“I second that!” Hiashi added angrily.

The other clan leaders angrily voiced their concerns regarding Madara’s self-imposed Hokage status.

Folding his arms and leaning back in his chair, Madara grinned smugly, “As I said, it’s not up for debate, right Hashirama?” 

Hashirama felt like he had shrunk to the size of an insect, everyone fell silent and all eyes were on him, the longer he delayed his response the worse the situation felt, “I - I would have to agree with everyone that it is a bit sudden, Madara,” the Uchiha scowled at the Senju, Hashirama continued, “But, Madara is one of the founders of the concept of the village... and rightfully he should have equal say to myself.”

The room broke out into arguments again. Madara continued to grin in amusement at the mayhem he had caused. Without further warning, Madara stood up, gave a small nod to the group, “Now that that’s all sorted, I’ll be leaving. I have more important matters to tend to than listen to this hens gathering.”

If Hashirama hadn’t died the first time, now was the time for him to officially roll over and die. Why was Madara doing this?! He cried in his head as he watched the Uchiha happily escort himself out.

Hashirama spent the next four hours with the council trying to put out the flaming hot mess Madara had left. The Senju slowly walked out of the building, hunched over, arms swaying side to side as he walked. Upon reaching his flat, he realised the front door was unlocked; confused, he slowly entered, seeing lights on and the smell of food in the air.

Turning into the living room, he saw Madara sitting at the chabudai with two take-away boxes of ramen. 

“Hashirama,” he smiled and nodded curtly.

“Oh Madara, what are you doing here?” Hashirama was surprised, but also relieved at the other’s presence. Constantly being without Tobirama made him realise how truly lonely he was. 

“Isn’t it obvious?” the Uchiha huffed, “I may have felt a little bad after what I did today at the meeting, so I wanted to make amends.”

Hashirama smiled and laughed a little, “Uchiha Madara... felt _bad_...?” he repeated with mock shock.

“I said _may_ have,” he corrected with a cocky grin, “It would seem we have very different ways of handling people and situations,” he announced, his tone dismissive.

“Well, there’s no disagreement there,” Hashirama scoffed, readily sitting down on his zabuton and eyeing up the hot food.

They both smiled at each other, “Itadakimasu!” they chimed in sync as they clapped their hands together in thanks. The (now two) Hokages, broke their chopsticks and started to eat, happily joking about today’s grand misadventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: With Madara claiming Hokage-status, his sights are set now onto Hashirama and dominating the passive alpha Senju. There doesn’t seem to be anything that can stop the Uchiha, that is until the search and rescue team unexpectedly returns and Madara’s world crashes and burns.
> 
> A/N I will be posting CH7 and CH8 next weekend too and aiming for doubling up for a few weekends. There are a couple of darker scenes not directly related to Tobirama, just Madara being his usual bad-self; all in the name of character development!  
> Everything that happens in these chapters has relevance later on with hidden easter eggs! I have started tampering with CH12 today and was far too psyched (think along the lines of CH4-vibes) by it and needed the plot to hurry up a little!  
> >.<  
> Tobirama takes a more active role in CH9, and our two favourite shinobi begin to interact again at CH10.  
> Chapter 12 is the ultimate goal here for when the story nose-dives entirely into darkness and the abuse truly begins.
> 
> Have a great week!


	7. Uchiha Snakes and Ladders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobirama’s unexpected return ruins Madara. The ANBU rescue team reports their findings and Madara becomes a suspect. The alpha and beta Uchiha need to act fast to save their clan.

Another week passed, Hashirama and Madara had been accepted (the latter more reluctantly) as the joint Hokages. The village was officially named Konohagakure and although finances were still very tight it continued to flourish in its own way.

Wearing his Uchiha mantle, Madara walked through the village pretending to not to notice the stares he received from the villagers outside of the Uchiha clan. Madara knew the integration and acceptance of him as an equal leader wasn’t going to be immediate, quite frankly he enjoyed the shock and scandal it caused.

Hashirama had asked to meet him outside the village near the large lake a short distance from the village gates. He went to the armoury to pick up his katana and weapons; and then nodded to the group of shinobi guarding the large wooden doors to the village. 

The Uchiha lead started to run in the requested direction, leaping from tree to tree until he saw a familiar figure standing there looking out at a large lake.

Hashirama turned round, he was fully kitted out in a new red armour as opposed to his familiar green, but smiling widely whilst holding a large item covered in navy cloth.

Madara smiled back at his best friend, and walked up, “Ensui told me you asked for me?”

“Yes, I did,” he continued to smile, “I wanted to give you a present.”

Madara looked taken aback, “a... present?” he could not recall ever receiving gifts from anyone. The Uchiha clan being very minimalist, not even believing in gifts for birthdays or weddings.

Hashirama passed the large and heavy navy-clothed item to Madara who looked at it for a bit, uncertain of how to react.

“Open it,” Hashirama encouraged.

Madara hesitated before he kneeled on the floor and unravelled it, beneath the cloth was blood-red armour. 

“Do you like it?” Hashirama asked hopefully, “I picked red because I know the Uchiha are fond of this colour. This will now be the single armour colour of Konohagakure.”

Madara looked shocked and for once didn’t know what to say, he held it and stood up, “It’s... perfect.”

“Now we can match!” Hashirama squealed in his usual eccentric way, “Please try it on!”

Madara couldn’t help but smile at Hashirama being… well... Hashirama, “Yeah let’s.”

The Senju helped Madara suit up, the armour fit perfectly.

“You look fantastic,” Hashirama awed.

Madara walked over to the lake to see his reflection. He looked damn good. He pulled his katana out to admire himself in his new armour, ready to fight an imaginary foe.

Hashirama laughed at his silly friend and came up next to him, swinging his right arm around Madara.

The Uchiha re-sheathed his katana and looked up at Hashirama and the two laughed together, fully enjoying each other’s presence.

The laughter slowly died and they were left gazing at each other. The Senju took both his hands and placed them on either side of Madara’s face.

Madara looked confused, like a deer caught in headlights as he continued to look at the Senju. He tried to pull himself together and offered a small, soft smile.

Hashirama’s eyes were full of appreciation and warmth for the Uchiha. There was a brief pause, but to Madara it felt like an eternity.

“Madara I love your smile, you should smile way more often,” he complimented.

Madara’s smile got bigger, his cheeks tinged red, “Well if we are being honest here, I don’t tend to smile as much around anyone but you, Hashirama.”

The Senju tilted his head, as though to thoroughly examine the Uchiha’s face.

Madara panicked, trying to read what the Senju’s true intentions were with this. Was he trying it on with _him_ FIRST? He was most certainly not going to be dominated by a fucking Senju! The Uchiha wanted nothing more than to fuck this man senseless, his inner alpha’s urge to dominate the Senju alpha now fully taking over. This right here - this was his chance!

“Hashirama… I have been wanting to talk to you about something…” he started as he took hold of Hashirama’s wrists tightly and removed his hands from his face.

“What is it?” Hashirama looked concerned, noticing the unnecessarily firm grip but not resisting Madara’s hold, “You know you can tell me anything.”

Still holding his wrists, he pulled them downwards and guided Hashirama onto his knees in front of him. As the other alpha looked up at him confused, Madara could feel his cock immediately burning up at how submissive the other alpha looked. He let go of one of his wrists and tucked some of Hashirama’s long brown hair behind his ear before gently cupping the brunette's left cheek and stroking his face with his thumb.

Madara continued to look into those deep hazel eyes; he was having this man right here on the grass. Right. Fucking. Now. “Actually Hashirama, I’d rather show you,” he corrected as he reached for his shoulder tie to release his armour, his strangled erection hidden under his clothing and armour, begging for release.

Suddenly, a ninken howl was heard from the woods, Hashirama looked upwards and quickly stood back up, Madara let go of his wrist and the two broke their embrace. The howl instigated other howls across the village.

One of the Inuzuka gate guards riding his ninken suddenly crashed onto the ground in front of them.

“Hokage-sama, it’s Tobirama - he’s been found!” 

Both the Hokages' eyes widened. Both for _very_ different reasons.

“What? Is he ok?” Hashirama asked desperately.

“He’s in a critical state but alive, that’s all I can tell from the howling. They are going to reach the village in the next eight minutes, please come immediately!” the ninken turned and started bolting towards the village gates.

Madara stood there in horror, his body shaking. He was…. alive? But how? That wasn’t possible! His injuries should have killed him for sure! This cannot be real!

Hashirama turned to Madara, seeing the shell-shocked Uchiha, he shouted, “Come on, let's go quickly!”

Madara came out of his trance and nodded, the two ran alongside the Inuzuka riding his ninken and towards the gates.

The howls continued to sound. To Madara it was deafening, he could feel his heart beating in his ears and suddenly his armour weighed ten times more than it did five minutes ago.

As they approached the gate, the ANBU search and rescue squad were also arriving.

Two of the wolves had straps on their torsos which allowed a stretcher to be carried between their sides. A body could be seen laying on it with a Senju medic straddling their chest performing some sort of medical ninjutsu.

Hashirama immediately recognised the dirty silver hair, “Tobirama!” he cried as he ran up to the stretcher, the team momentarily stopped. Tobirama laid there with a blanket covering his lower half. “Oh Kami,” he gasped sadly as he looked at the battered, malnourished and tragic state his younger brother was in.

Madara couldn’t believe what he was seeing. He kept a safe distance from the group. He could feel his skeleton vibrating. There is no way - this was fucking downright impossible!

“We have lost him twice on the way back, but we are now keeping him alive by artificially manipulating the partial pressure in his lungs and the electrical current across his heart,” the female medic quickly briefed Hashirama.

“Little brother, what happened to you?!” Hashirama cried hysterically whilst stroking his filthy and bruised face.

“He was unconscious when we found him, so we haven’t had any response yet,” an Inuzuka explained.

“Please Hashirama-sama, we need to keep moving, every second is critical for him!” another medic shouted urgently.

Hashirama moved back, “Y-yes I understand, - but please wait!” He removed his armour and passed it to the silent Madara; he then proceeded to remove his black undershirt and covered Tobirama’s face, “My brother wouldn’t want anyone to see him like this, please protect his dignity!”

The team nodded and they all ran into the village, the wolves continuing to howl as the villagers in the streets cleared to the sides to allow for the team to charge through to the hospital.

The stretcher was lifted with Tobirama and the medic on it, and transferred into a large room which had twelve other futons. The hospital was not fully equipped in its early stages, having no proper beds and only certain rooms had electricity ready to receive patients.

“Get some medics lined up, he requires twenty-four-hour life support until we can get vitals stabilised!” a doctor shouted.

Hashirama was beyond himself now and was crying openly, “Please can I help? Tell me what I can do?!”

“Hashirama-sama, this type of jutsu requires extremely complicated chakra control, you are controlling two bodily systems which require dramatically different focuses at the exact same time for six-hour slots,” one of the other civilian doctors informed him.

Hashirama looked at the medic straddling Tobirama, “How long has she been performing this jutsu? She looks exhausted.”

“Yes, she will need to do a transfer, shortly,” he agreed.

“Let me take the next six hours - I’ll do twelve or twenty-four hours; I have the chakra for it!” Hashirama begged desperately.

The medics looked unsure.

“Please.” the Senju demanded, looking very strict suddenly.

“Hold your hands where mine are, I will slowly decrease my chakra and you must increase at the exact same pace,” the medic instructed.

“Right!” Hashirama moved forward, kneeling at the side of the futon and placing his hands over hers. One placed over the heart and the other central to the primary bronchus.

“So, what you need to do is to slowly - oh,” she gasped raising her eyebrows, she let go and looked at Hashirama, he had done the exchange perfectly and was now focusing on his little brother like he was the only thing in the room. She smiled as she stood up and off the futon, “I expected nothing less from Senju Hashirama.”

“S-so what happens next?” Madara squeaked, finally daring to ask.

“I will discuss this with the immediate family. Now please, can everyone leave! There are others in this room too trying to rest!” the doctor ordered angrily.

Madara and the others were ushered out, he looked back for the final time; his last sight being Hashirama’s back to him, kneeling over a _breathing_ Tobirama.

Well... shit.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was the early hours of the morning. In the complete darkness of his flat, Madara stumbled out of the bathroom; placing a hand on the wall as he leaned over and violently wretched another time. He had been unable to keep any of his food down all night; despite his stomach now fully emptied, the relentless nausea still continued to plague the alpha. 

With a shaking hand, he wiped his forehead. Dragging his hand down the side of his face and to the back of his neck. His skin soaking wet with sweat. Madara felt his supporting hand delve into the wall, he looked up to see the cluster of punch holes in the wooden wall from his earlier fit of rage after he returned home following the White Demon’s return. 

He dragged himself over to his chabudai, throwing himself to his knees on the zabuton as he folded his arms and buried his head between them on the table. His thoughts of the grey haired Senju continued to torment him. How could this have happened? How on earth did he fucking survive? Madara clenched his teeth together tightly, his rage building and building again. 

Madara screamed loudly as he gripped the chabudai and flipped it, dark eyes turning blood red. His scrolls and earlier tea falling to the ground, the porcelain smashing loudly and the cold liquid spreading across the wooden floor.

The alpha stood up panting hard, his pupils constricted as he struggled to manage his anger. Snarling like that of a rabid animal, he looked around for something else to break, his flat completely destroyed. Another uncontrolled scream erupted from him as he was unable to identify his next target; so, he then turned on himself. He gripped his long hair and pulled it hard, trying to rip it from his own head, “FUUCK!” he roared furiously. Nothing seemed to be able to subdue his violent rage. He needed someone to fucking lash out at, someone to fucking suffer for how bad he felt. Without thinking, he grabbed his left arm and bit into his forearm as hard as he could. His mouth filling and tasting his own metallic blood as he crushed the skin between his teeth. Another loud scream exploded from him as he released his bite and threw his head back and clenched his fists. His warm blood travelled down his arm and dripped slowly onto the floor.

“YOU SENJU CUNT!” he bellowed murderously; his throat hoarse from his earlier screaming.

Madara stalked off into his bedroom, throwing himself roughly onto his futon. Wiping his sweat from his forehead yet again, he stared at the ceiling. He raised his left arm to look at his bleeding skin. His blood looked black in the absence of lighting, with only the moonlight shining into his bedroom. Suddenly, he snapped and completely lost it again as he slammed both his fists down repeatedly on the futon and went into another tantrum of pure, raw rage. Standing up, he grabbed his bedding, throwing it anywhere and everywhere, before flipping his futon across the room.

“No…” he mumbled as his voice broke, “this wasn’t how it was supposed to go...” He dropped to all fours and stared at the floor beneath him, his breathing now laboured and his sharingan deactivating.

He was completely exhausted. Yet sleep was the last thing his brain was to consider given the recent catastrophic developments. 

His thoughts continued to molester him. His stomach whirled constantly, creating yet another wave of nausea as he tried desperately to think of a plan. What about him and the Uchiha involved in his capture? If Tobirama wakes up and tells everyone what happened, Hashirama would kill him and the Uchiha clan would be culled!

Madara thought back to the younger Senju’s words. Even that grey haired bastard himself said this would be the consequence of what he had done. Madara could hear his smug voice and visualise that stupid smug face of his when he had thought he had the upper hand between them. 

How wrong the Senju had been. Madara snorted. He didn’t regret raping the Senju. Every single second of his suffering was deserved. The Uchiha leader had ensured that divine justice had been delivered upon the White Demon. A monster like him needed to repent for his crimes and know what true suffering was. 

Groaning loudly, the Uchiha pushed himself back up onto his knees. Knowing very well Hashirama would not see it his way, he held his face in his hands defeatedly. What was he going to do? His careless actions had now potentially caused the demise of his own clan! He had fucked up _so fucking badly_. He should have killed the Senju properly there and then, rather than leaving him to die a slow and painful death. Fuck, fuck...FUCK! He needed a plan; he was getting desperate.

If the Senju woke up, everything he had achieved so far would be destroyed…

If he woke up, it had all been for nothing…

If he woke up, he -

Madara suddenly raised his head from his hands, a malicious grin appearing on his face, “ _If_ he woke up…” he whispered to himself wickedly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Madara walked to the Hokage office, his hair looking wilder than usual and black bags resided under his eyes. Although he may have thought of a way out of this mess, the details of how he would execute the plan were very vague. He would need this plan to be watertight.

Opening the door, he was met with an empty room. Turning on the light he walked over to his side-desk and sat on the chair. Looking over at Hashirama’s empty central desk, his mind wandered to the grey haired Senju within the hospital. He desperately needed to know what was happening, he needed more information from an insider.

The door slowly opened and Hashirama dragged himself in, looking exhausted. He gave a weak smile to Madara and then collapsed in his chair, face planting his desk immediately.

“How’s your brother?” Madara enquired, trying to hide his bitter tone.

“There’s been no improvement, he’s the same as he was yesterday,” Hashirama replied, his voice shaky, “They don’t think he’s going to pull through.”

“Oh, I am sorry to hear that,” the Uchiha lied as he felt a glimmer of hope, “What do they think is wrong with him?”

Hashirama started crying, he was both physically and emotionally drained by the whole thing, “They are doing the full body and system check today, we will know more by tomorrow.”

Ensui and Kagami entered the room as Hashirama had left the door open.

“Are you ok, Hashirama?” Ensui asked, looking very concerned at his close friend’s appearance. 

“I can definitely think of times I've felt better,” he tried to joke, “After we finish work today, I’m going to cover the night-shift of Tobirama’s life support again.”

Ensui shook his head, “Didn’t you only just cover last night? Why are you here? You should be at home resting, now.”

Madara immediately perked up as he saw this golden opportunity and pounced on it. “Ensui is right Hashirama, exhaustion will lead only to mistakes, and with the delicate chakra control needed to support your brother, the consequences could be disastrous.”

“But what about the village?” he asked, looking both worried and defeated.

Madara smiled as he got up from his despised side-desk and walked over to Hashirama and placed a hand on his shoulder, “Don’t you worry about that, I can take care of all this, you need to focus on what matters, and that is yours and your dear brother's health.”

This guy… Ensui muttered internally, seeing right through Madara’s sudden ‘concern’.

“You’re right Madara, I think that is for the best if I step down at this moment in time,” Hashirama agreed.

The Uchiha nodded, “I will look after the village, you have nothing to worry about.”

“I trust you with my life Madara, there is no need to say that,” Hashirama replied as he stood up ready to leave.

Ensui scanned through some papers whilst they talked, he noticed yesterday’s mission report regarding the Tobirama-rescue required an initial verbal briefing, “Hashirama, if you could just wait, the ANBU rescue team will be coming to file and discuss their mission report shortly,” Ensui added quickly.

“Oh yes,” Hashirama agreed, sitting back down. Madara scowled at Ensui as he reluctantly went and sat back down at his side-desk.

Moments later, the ten members of the rescue team were in the room along with only one of the large black wolves.

“Tobirama-sama was days of travelling distance away from the battle zone he was last spotted in,” the Inuzuka started, “We followed his land movements up to a river bank in which his scent disappeared, so we figured he had fallen or...been thrown into the river.”

“At the river bank, there was a second scent, one which our team’s wolves hadn’t smelt before,” added another Inuzuka as she stroked her wolf.

Madara shifted slightly, his eyes discreetly looking at Hashirama. The slight movement drew the attention of the wolf, its yellow eyes stared at Madara intently, its nose twitched slightly and eyes narrowed. The wolf lowered its head, ears pinned back and started to snarl at Madara.

Madara frowned at the wolf, “Control your damn mutt.”

She pulled the wolf’s head towards her, “What’s wrong?” the wolf made some grumbling noises and pointed with its nose over to Madara. The Inuzuka looked up, “She’s saying that your scent was the unknown one with Tobirama.”

Everyone in the room looked at Madara.

Madara calmly smiled, “That wouldn’t be possible as I was battling with Hashirama and sustained significant injury during that.”

Hashirama nodded, “I can confirm this.”

The Inuzuka looked at her wolf and tapped its head, “Stop causing trouble, girl,” the ninken returned its attention back to Madara as it continued to snarl.

“What’s gotten into you?” the Inuzuka looked shocked, “I’ll take her out.” She pulled the wolf with her, all the way out it maintained its deadly eye contact whilst baring its teeth at Madara.

The room held an awkward silence for a moment.

Hashirama coughed, “So, then what happened?” trying to push the room past the tension.

“We found minor fragments of his armour which had been scorched, so this other shinobi was also a fire-user. We assumed his body had been pushed into the water so we followed the river north for two days and relocated his scent on land as though he had managed to get out the river and get himself into the woodland,” the squad leader stated.

“He was badly wounded and stripped of all clothing. Barely alive by the time we got there, if we had been any later, he would have been dead,” the medic added.

“Thank you for your briefing, you may leave,” Hashirama concluded, his head spinning with the thoughts of his sick little brother.

The team left the room and closed the door. Hashirama slowly got up again, ready to leave.

Madara looked over at Kagami, an idea immediately coming to him, “Hashirama, if I may suggest something, the medics looking after your dear brother, how experienced are they?”

“I’d say they have good experience,” he replied.

Madara pointed to the other Uchiha in the room, “As our clan was involved in many conflicts with a multitude of other clans, as well as being severely restricted in supplies and care, our medics are trained to deal with some of the worst imaginable war zone injuries. Kagami is the best medic we have, he has saved countless lives from the brink of death, if you want the best chance for your brother, you should put him under Kagami’s care.”

Kagami’s face didn’t falter for a single second, he bowed to Hashirama, “I would be honoured to tend to your wounded brother, if you should so wish.”

Hashirama smiled, his eyes glazing over again with gratitude, “Thank you so much, that would be greatly appreciated, I will inform the hospital on my way home.”

“Kagami, please go with Hashirama and introduce yourself to the hospital, you are now dismissed as an advisor and to fully take over Tobirama’s medical care,” Madara ordered, not wanting to waste any time getting his spy planted inside the hospital.

“Yes, Lord Madara,” Kagami replied.

They both exited the room, leaving him and Ensui.

Madara pulled himself up off his chair and strutted over to the central desk, he smiled mischievously at Ensui, “Looks like it’s just me and you, Nara.”

“It would appear that way, yes,” Ensui answered, trying not to show his displeasure.

Madara was very much aware of the Nara’s notorious intelligence and knew that the scent accusation the wolf made would be playing on his mind; as well as their initial profile of the suspect being a ‘fire-user’. He would have to act unphased by the comments and to ensure he did not raise suspicions. 

Madara then leaned back in his new chair as sole Hokage, “You know what the Hokage needs? - A uniform! I’ve got an idea!”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hashirama and Kagami walked quietly down the stairs and out of the Hokage building. Kagami felt waves of guilt as he walked next to the man who had shown him and the Uchiha clan, nothing but kindness, and yet _he_ had contributed to his brother’s life-threatening state. 

On return to the Uchiha camp following the unexpected truce, he inquired with Madara as to the fate of the White Demon he had captured and left bound in the forest. Madara had casually answered that he had forgotten about him and he most likely burned to death. Kagami tried to brace himself for the severe disfiguring burns the Senju most likely had across his entire body. This was all his fault.

“I’ve watched you for a while now, Kagami,” Hashirama said breaking the silence. 

The Uchiha quickly looked up, immediately filled with panic, “What do you mean?”

Hashirama smiled warmly, “Just how you help manage the village with Ensui, he is really grateful for you taking some of the weight off, you two are the _real_ Hokages here.”

Kagami went red at the compliment, he bashfully looked away, “Thank you, Hashirama-sama.”

Hashirama laughed and scratched his head, “I’m guessing Madara isn’t one for giving out compliments?”

“That would be an understatement…” the second rank Uchiha mumbled.

Hashirama sensed the seriousness in his reply and paused, he then happily said, “Well I can tell you are very kind-natured; I can see it in your eyes Kagami, you are a true asset to this village.”

Kagami stared at the ground, heavily conflicted. The truth was eating him up inside, his conscience was screaming for him to do the right thing and confess his sins. Hashirama wasn’t the devil that they had been warped to believe, maybe if he just explained himself the kind Senju would understand? They were at war damn it, this kind of thing is all a part of it! He looked at the Senju lead, he opened his mouth to speak, however the words failed to form. Fucking coward, he internally scolded himself. Looking back down at the floor again, he finally mustered a pathetic, “Thank you.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The following evening, Kagami walked out of the hospital upon finishing his first 7-7 shift as Tobirama’s personal medic. Adjusting his satchel, he pulled out his notes as he walked and read. He had been shocked to see Tobirama’s presenting state, there were only relatively small areas of burns, the other injuries were from shinobi weapons. He was very well aware of the injuries he and his unit inflicted, but these were far worse. What had really happened to him? Stopping for a moment to place his notes away, he took a deep breath, appreciating the warm evening air. As he walked towards the gates of the hospital, there stood Madara leaning against the wall in the shadows.

“Lord Madara,” Kagami bowed, “How can I help you?”

“Come with me,” Madara replied bluntly. 

They both travelled in silence to Madara’s flat. 

Once inside, Kagami immediately noticed the holes in the walls.

Not turning on any of the lights. Madara locked his door and checked all the windows were closed. He pointed to one of the table chairs in the kitchen to signal for Kagami to sit. The other Uchiha complied.

Madara paced the kitchen in front of him for a few minutes, Kagami sat there patiently.

“Brief me on the Senju’s condition,” he demanded, breaking the silence and leaning forward over the counter, not looking at Kagami.

“Tobirama is incredibly unwell, as you may know from Hashirama, the hospital has decided to deliver gradual cardiac and respiratory recovery.”

“Meaning?!” Madara spat.

Kagami’s voice remained softly spoken as he looked at his leader, the moonlight illuminating the kitchen and making the Uchiha alpha look feral, “It’s a process in which life support is delivered through chakra operating the heart and lungs artificially, there have been some case reports showing that its delivery for seven days continuously can give the cells of the body the chance to focus on healing rather than basic functions. After the seven days, the life support is slowly withdrawn as the body takes over and the patient begins to function on their own again.”

“So - he is going to live? Is that what you are saying?!” probed Madara getting increasingly irritated.

“It’s not possible to say at this moment, he is on day four and has many other comorbidities such as septicaemia, multiple bone fractures, severe dehydration... the man is of poor prognosis,” Kagami suddenly paused for a brief moment, his worry re-emerging once more, “Though, I am concerned that if he does wake up, he will remember me, and that I captured him.”

Madara stayed silent, scowling at the countertop. His mind racing with half-constructed plans on how to get him and his clan out of this dire situation.

Kagami continued, “His injuries are inconsistent with what I or my unit did, and you said you never reached him following your fight with Hashirama; so, I am at a loss for how these were inflicted. It’s as though someone came across him tied up in the woods and took advantage of his state.”

“Kagami,” Madara said deeply, “What I am about to tell you, you cannot repeat, do you understand?”

“Yes of course, Lord Madara,” he replied looking over at his clan leader.

“I did this to him,” the alpha admitted, still not looking at the other.

Kagami’s eyebrows rose, “But you told us you forgot about him?”

“I know what I said Kagami!” Madara snapped angrily.

“Did… you rape him as well?” Kagami questioned.

Madara didn’t answer. His silence being the only answer the second rank needed.

“I see,” Kagami looked at the ceiling as he sighed, “A body chart was conducted today and it concluded signs of historic internal bleeding and traces of semen were found.”

“Can they identify a person from that?” Madara looked over at him concerned.

Kagami shook his head, “There is science that can do this, but the technology we have in the village's early weeks is very basic. In addition, the sample wouldn't be enough to do so successfully.”

Madara let out a breath he didn’t even realise he was holding. He ran his hands through his hair; the last two days he had been under the close watch of Ensui. The Nara’s deductive skills and intelligence had made him increasingly stressed and paranoid. He felt like Ensui was looking at him differently now following the ANBU report. The Nara would try to engage him in conversation and would casually pose questions about his fight with Hashirama and his route to the battlefield; constantly picking at very minor detail of Madara’s alibi. 

“Why did you resort to such a method?” questioned Kagami.

“He was defiant, Kagami. I couldn't break him, no matter what I did. It was the only thing that broke him down - he needed to be dominated, to be shown that I was the true alpha between us.”

“But he’s not a Uchiha, so he wouldn't understand the dominance-aspect to it, it’s simple rape to outsiders,” the second rank lectured.

“I’m aware of this Kagami!” his voice getting louder as he punched his worktop, “The bastard was not supposed to live after.”

There was a long silence between the two males.

“Hashirama is going to be furious,” Kagami spoke before smiling sadly at the kitchen table, “It’s ironic when you think about it, we have finally achieved peace, our living conditions are well above what poverty our clan are used to, and now, if he wakes up... me, you and the Uchiha clan will probably be slaughtered.”

Madara folded his arms and looked directly at Kagami, “That’s why he’s not going to wake up.”

The other Uchiha looked up, confused, “What do you mean?”

“You are going to make sure he dies in that hospital.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Kagami’s change of heart towards the Senju clan results in a major clash between the alpha and beta Uchiha. Madara reminds him why he is the alpha through Uchiha dominance.  
> Hashirama learns of Tobirama's rape and the lone Uchiha Hokage, now with free reign, takes full control of the village and unexpectedly declares war.
> 
> A/N: Aw, Kagami is just a good guy in a bad guy's job...
> 
> I'll push the next one out this Sunday.


	8. Madara’s Ultimatum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beta is dominated and agrees to kill Tobirama at his alpha’s whim. Madara is left with free rule over the village and declares an invasion.  
> Specific chapter warnings: brief M/M rape, reference to historic sexual abuse

There was a long silence as Kagami stared at his clan leader, trying to comprehend what was just said to him.

“But how would I accomplish such a feat?” he questioned, obviously worried, “The hospital room is open-plan, there are medics present twenty-four hours a day, it wouldn’t be possible to sabotage him without me being found out.”

Madara scowled viciously at the other Uchiha, maintaining deadly eye contact as he stalked towards him. The kitchen's silence only broken when he slammed both fists on the table, leaning threateningly close to Kagami’s face as he spoke through gritted teeth, “I don’t have the details, that is _your_ job - you have your order, now get it fucking done!”

Kagami felt his chest tighten in fear, his breathing becoming shallow. His mind was racing trying to think on the spot how he could kill the Senju without getting himself killed as a traitor.

“Lord Madara, I… there isn’t a way, I don’t think you fully understand the situation here.”

Madara’s hand quickly gripped Kagami’s neck, his sharingan activating, “You will do as I say, even if it costs you your life!”

Kagami fearfully looked in his alpha’s hateful eyes. This was taking things way too far, this whole farce had to stop, he wanted nothing more to do with it.

Ready to stand up for himself for the very first time, he knocked Madara’s hand off his neck and stood up defiantly, his brow furrowed. He thought about how well he was treated and respected in the hospital, how kind Hashirama and the other clans' alphas had been to him, he had never known kindness from an alpha before. 

“No Madara.”

Madara’s eyes narrowed, “No? What do you mean _no_?”

There was a short silence before the Uchiha leader started to laugh loudly. Kagami felt his new found confidence fade as quickly as it appeared. 

“I’m sorry...” Madara said through his cynical laughter, his amused expression suddenly amalgamated into a murderous glare, “Please tell me...at what point did you think you had a choice in this?”

Kagami stepped back, accidentally knocking his chair over. He gulped and pointed in Madara’s face and shouted, “I refuse to sacrifice myself for a job that _you_ did incorrectly, I was following your orders to capture the White Demon and I did my part! This is _your_ fuck up - not mine!”

The pointing part was probably the most regrettable of Kagami’s actions. Madara swiftly grabbed his arm, twisting it violently behind his back and bending him face down over the table. Kagami yelped out in pain and Madara covered his mouth with a vice-like death grip.

Kagami’s eyes screamed as he looked at Madara from the corner of his eye, his body pressed firmly onto the table by the furious leader’s own body. His arm was bent further leading to another muffled cry of pain from the Uchiha. Madara held his face close to Kagami’s ear and spoke softly,

“Are you forgetting your place _beta_? Do you think now Izuna is gone, and you’ve wormed your way up to second rank, that you can now challenge me for alpha? Perhaps you need a reminder of your place. Since Izuna isn’t here to do it - I will.”

Kagami shook his head, his pleas and begging muffled by the alpha’s hand. Madara grinned and he bit Kagami’s ear lobe hard. He spoke in a more amorous tone, “Was my little brother not enough for you? Did you like being _dominated_ by him?”

Kagami struggled under the alpha’s hold and continued his muffled pleas. The struggling simply resulted in his arm being twisted further.

“I’m afraid I cannot excuse the little display you put on there, Kagami. Looks like you’re going to have to be reminded that I am your alpha,” Madara spoke as he slowly grinded his pelvis into the other’s backside. Kagami was able to feel the alpha’s ‘excitement’. He released his vice-like grip from the younger Uchiha’s mouth to pull at his trousers and lower them.

“Lord Madara,” he whimpered, “Please, forgive me and my behaviour - I beg of you...I submit! I submit! I’ll kill him - I’ll kill the Senju! I swear! Please no, not this, anything but this!”

Madara laughed, revelling in the terrified and pathetic way Kagami begged for his dignity, “I’m afraid it’s much too late for that.”

Kagami squirmed as his arm felt like it was on the verge of snapping. The vice-grip relocated to his nape as his face was pressed down hard onto the table. He continued to beg and announce his submission right until he felt his alpha’s manhood force its way inside him.

The second rank fell silent as he gripped the edge of the table with his one free hand and shut his eyes tight as he felt Madara thrust in and out of him hard. The silence of the kitchen disturbed only by the few quiet subdued breaths that escaped from the submissive Uchiha as he felt shooting pains travel up his spine and he desperately tried to steady his shaking legs.

His mind brought back his memories of all the years of Izuna dominating him, sometimes Madara’s sadistic little brother would just have him for the sheer amusement of it, rather than its original purpose of establishing social ranking between Uchiha males. Madara had never gotten involved between them, as his little brother could do no wrong in his eyes. The day Madara announced Izuna had died, it had been an enormous relief, but now he feared the cycle would start all over again. He couldn’t go through all this again, he just couldn’t. Obeying his alpha was the only way to guarantee both his safety and sanity. What had he been thinking, refusing Madara like that?

Madara’s own grunting became disjointed as he bucked hard and fast into the Uchiha. As he reached his orgasm he pushed deep into Kagami, making sure he fully marked and coated his insides. The alpha pulled out and let go of his death grip on the defeated beta’s nape. 

Kagami’s body went limp as Madara tossed him to the floor like the disposable piece of trash he was. The Uchiha kept his eyes shut tight as he felt his alpha’s seed leaking out of him, he heard Madara begin to re-adjust his own clothing. 

“Do you have anything more to say on the matter, Kagami?” he questioned coldly.

Kagami shivered at the sound of his stern voice, his mind and body both broken, yet again. A sharp pain was felt as he was kicked hard in the stomach causing him to cough up blood. Madara had been careful not to leave any bruises or injuries in visible areas. He then gripped Kagami’s throat and pulled him up to his feet and slammed his back against the wall, the second rank’s trousers still at his ankles. Every part of him burned with pain. 

After a long period of prolonged silence, the second rank dared to open his eyes. He was met with furious, hateful red ones glaring back at him; quickly he averted his gaze downwards in demonstration of his submission.

“Thank you for reminding me of my position...Lord Madara,” he winced.

Suddenly the grip on his neck became tighter, Kagami whimpered as he felt his windpipe forcibly closed. Quickly cutting off all oxygen, his vision started to blur as he gasped for breath in vain. His hands remained down at his side as he was strangled. The beta Uchiha being too frightened to raise his hands to dislodge the alpha’s grip for fear of it being viewed as another challenge.

His evident submission caused Madara to sneer, “That’s a good little bitch.” 

Kagami said nothing and the grip was released, allowing his body to slide down the wall as he breathed loudly. 

“Get out of my sight. If I find that the Senju is not dead by the seventh day, you won’t be alive much longer either,” he threatened venomously.

The heavily subdued Kagami nodded, “Yes, Lord Madara,” he rasped as he pulled his trousers up, ignoring all the shooting pains throughout his body. He ran out of the flat and jumped from the balcony to the nearby rooftops and to his home. He wanted so much to cry, but after years of such treatment and sexual abuse under Izuna, he didn’t have it in him anymore. The late Lord Tajima’s last two remaining heirs had been the most toxic of the head family. Izuna, probably even more so than Madara. The younger one, always trying to impress or out-do his elder brother with horrific or obscene acts. Right from when they were children, Izuna had always been far too cocky in his abilities for his own good. The Uchiha clansmen all knew that the White Demon was not to be engaged in a one-on-one fight; like wolves taking down a much larger, stronger bison, it was only possible through working as a pack. Izuna knew this, but wanted to be like his elder brother fighting Hashirama solo. Then that fateful day came when he went after the formidable White Demon alone on the battlefield and finally learned his lesson and was outdone.

Kagami’s panicked thoughts returned to his dire present, his mind raced as he thought about the ultimatum his alpha had given him. Tobirama would have to die… the second rank did not have any other choice. The Senju was practically dying anyway, he would be doing him a favour by removing him from his misery afterall. Right?

Xxxxxxxxxxx

It was early morning in the village, the streets were quiet all except for the footsteps made by the young Uchiha making his way towards the hospital for his early morning shift. His gaze focused on the ground; exhausted from his _‘discussion’_ last night with his alpha. The pressure of somehow constructing a sabotage plan within the situation’s constraints was unfathomable. With such severe consequences whether he did or didn’t; the Uchiha was torn inside, his stomach churned, being unable to eat or sleep. He hadn’t felt this conflicted in a long time. 

As he entered the hospital, he put on a smile to some of the nurses and waved at other medics as they left after finishing their night-shift. In his short time here, he had made many friendships with others from multiple other clans; this thought, although a happy one, made him feel sick to his stomach. 

Entering the twelve-bedded room which Tobirama resided in, he stopped cold in his tracks at the sight before him. Madara was sitting with Hashirama at his comatosed brother’s bedside whilst another medic completed the handover of the chakra life-support. Madara put his arm around the Senju and allowed the brunette to bury his face into his neck whilst he quietly cried. 

It was quite the sight to see the stark difference in Madara’s many masks he wore depending on who he was around. Kagami always knew Madara’s and Izuna’s personalities were both extremely volatile, but it seemed as though this whole situation had caused Madara to warp into a chameleon of personalities, being able to mask or release anything that was required for that moment. Uchiha Madara was incredibly vindictive and a true master of manipulation.

Kagami braced himself and walked over to the bed, knowing full well his alpha had noticed his presence. Madara kept his eyes on Hashirama as he comforted him with his false words of hope and reassurance.

“How has the night been for Tobirama-sama?” he politely asked as he picked up the patient notes and read through what the night-doctor had written.

Hashirama looked up from Madara’s neck and wiped his face, his eyes red and swollen from both lack of sleep and crying, “They said the medicine and fluids are working, and that if he… I mean, _when_ he wakes up, we can focus on re-adjusting his incorrectly fused bones.”

Kagami nodded and closed the notes; it was now or never. He coughed awkwardly to clear his throat and spoke, “I was doing some research last night and the seven-day life-support protocol isn’t a solid rule, if he is responding well at this point, it is now day five for him, we should attempt the chakra withdrawal today.”

The medic and Hashirama gasped.

“Where have you read this?” the medic questioned in disbelief.

“It’s from foreign journals written in our old language, I can bring you it if you wish, but it wouldn't be much use without being able to read the text,” he bluffed with a blank expression.

Hashirama looked uncertain but nodded, “If that is what you think is best, Kagami....”

Kagami refused to make eye contact with the Senju leader, he couldn’t bear to look at him as he lied. He made himself busy by checking Tobirama's pulse. The guilt weighing on his heart was all too much at this point, but he was duty-bound to his alpha.

Hashirama left Madara’s hold and moved over to his unresponsive brother, he gently caressed his cheek, “Little brother, please wake up, it’s time for you to wake up,” he looked up at Kagami and the medic, “What happens if his body isn’t able to function without the chakra manipulation?”

Still avoiding eye contact, Kagami replied calmly, “If he isn’t able to show signs of stability, then it’s usually a sign that the life-support therapy has failed and it is better to let him find his peace.”

Hashirama froze, his eyes filled with horror. It was happening again, he was going to lose his last little brother, “B-but what -”

“I think it is best if we leave the medics to it, Hashirama,” Madara interrupted, as he stood up and reached out, gently grabbing his arm to pull him away from the futon.

Hashirama knocked his hand away angrily, “NO MADARA!” he screamed, completely losing his temper.

Kagami looked in shock as he saw the Uchiha who had violently dominated him hours ago, immediately submit and back down quietly from the Senju’s rejection. He quickly looked away when he saw Madara check to see if the second rank had witnessed it.

“If there is a risk of him dying because we are trying this early, then I FORBID you using my little brother as an experiment for this!” Hashirama screamed furiously.

The whole hospital ward fell silent. Hashirama was breathing heavily, his eyes burning a hole in Kagami.

The Uchiha medic flicked nervously through the patient papers, “I - I understand your concern fully Hashirama-sama, but like I said there is no real evidence-base for the -”

“I DO NOT CARE!” Hashirama roared, “Under NO circumstance will his life-support be withdrawn before the seventh day!”

“Hashirama, maybe you should rest, this is not like you, your tiredness is making you irrational,” Madara interjected, trying to defuse the situation that Kagami was so fucking poorly managing.

Hashirama’s glare redirected on to Madara. The Uchiha remained unphased and offered a neutral gaze in return, “Hashirama, control yourself.”

The irate Senju looked around the room for a few moments as he realised everyone was staring at him. He put his face in his hands and sighed heavily, “I’m sorry, I just… it’s…”

Madara placed his hand on Hashirama’s shoulder, “It’s ok, we understand, we are all here for you, it’s a very difficult time for everyone,” he reassured sorrowfully.

Kagami’s stomach turned as he watched how believable Madara acted, pretending to comfort the Senju. Nodding in defeat, Hashirama agreed to leave with Madara. The two leaders walked past and away from Tobirama’s futon. Discreetly, Madara gave Kagami a glare which clearly told him to ‘get on with it’. 

Kagami nodded nervously, his dark eyes locked on the medic tending to Tobirama’s life-support.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Madara quickly ushered Hashirama to the Senju’s flat. The new information about Tobirama’s system and body check had revealed his little brother’s rape to Hashirama earlier this morning. The alpha Senju had gone ballistic, his emotional state bouncing from fury to inconsolable crying. Then when Kagami arrived and pulled his unimaginative _‘lets try taking him off life support’_ stunt, it pushed Hashirama over the edge again.

The alpha Senju sat on the side of his futon and held his face in his hands. What on earth had Tobirama lived through? How must he have felt? Being all alone as he suffered. He must have been in so much pain and so very frightened. It knocked the brunette sick to his stomach to try and imagine what may have happened to him and that he had not been there to protect his baby brother.

He heard Madara shuffle about in the kitchen and then walk into the bedroom. The Uchiha sat next to him and remained silent as he watched his childhood friend deal with his inner turmoil. 

“How…” Hashirama muttered softly, lowering his hands to his lap and staring at them vacantly, “How could someone do something like that to him? To rap…” the Senju stopped, he couldn’t physically say it out loud, “My little brother… my poor little brother, he didn’t deserve any of this. This is all my fault...I...wasn’t there...right when Tobirama needed me the most…” the Senju gritted his teeth together as he failed to hold back his tears.

Madara noticed Hashirama’s knuckles turning white as they gripped at his black trousers, his chakra swirling with fury and rage, “Where is the honour amongst shinobi?! It wasn’t a shinobi that Tobirama faced, it was a monster!” he snarled furiously.

The Uchiha bit his cheek, Hashirama always looked at that bastard demon he called a brother with rose-coloured glasses. _Tobirama_ was the monster - not him. Either way, Hashirama had been livid when he was informed of the rape. Madara had never seen him so angry before. If Hashirama knew the truth behind Tobirama’s injuries, he would kill him and his clan on the spot. That thought terrified him. He had no doubt about it. That was why it was so crucial for Kagami to carry out the sabotage today, it was for the good of the entire Uchiha clan.

Hashirama looked up at his silent friend, Madara had worry written all over his face. He too had been clearly shocked by the revelation of Tobirama’s rape this morning at the hospital. The Uchiha had been nothing short of amazing in his support for him through everything, he was truly an incredible friend.

“Thank you, Madara,” Hashirama spoke as he turned to look at him, “For everything.”

Madara’s worry expression faded as he smiled softly and put one hand on the Senju’s face and stroked it. The two stayed like this for a few moments before Hashirama let out a big yawn and flung himself backwards on the futon, “I’m exhausted,” he moaned.

Madara smirked to himself, was the Senju toying with him? Or was he really _that_ dumb? He couldn’t tell. The Uchiha was suddenly called to the kitchen when he could hear the teapot begin to whistle. He quickly got up and tended to their tea.

“Here, I have made you some tea,” Madara smiled softly as he walked back into the bedroom and passed it to Hashirama who sat up in his futon. The Senju had removed his clothing down to his boxers and was under the quilt.

He thanked the Uchiha and slowly took a sip from it and sighed. Madara sat on the side of his futon, his urge to dominate the weakened Senju, growing again. His previous domination attempt being interrupted by his stupid younger brother showing up. It still needed to be done. He lightly placed a hand on Hashirama’s leg through the quilt, gently making circles and moving to his inner thigh. 

Hashirama smiled, entirely oblivious to Madara’s true intentions, as he looked at the Uchiha leader, his face full of concern, “Don’t worry about me Madara, you need to go to the office, Ensui will be wondering where you have gone.”

Madara’s encroaching fingers froze. Disappointed, he removed his hand off his leg and nodded, “Yes, please get some rest Hashirama, I will take myself out.” 

The Uchiha leader stood up and left the Senju’s flat, he glanced back in the direction of the hospital as he walked towards the Hokage building. His life and the entire Uchiha clan depended on this successful sabotage. Everything was riding on Kagami.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Madara spent the rest of the morning dealing with mission reports. Much to Ensui’s surprise, he required next to no encouragement in comparison to Hashirama to get the work done there and then. A pleasant, unexpected break appeared when the seamstress entered with Madara’s design for the Hokage robe. 

The woman helped Madara dress and brought in a full-length mirror. The lady carried a hat displaying the kanji for fire, Madara bowed his head as the lady placed it on. He stood up and turned to face the mirror. His eyes narrowed and a cocky smile appeared across his face. The entire design said ‘Uchiha’, the red and white… imitating their crest colours, the symbol of fire representing the most acknowledged elemental control of the clan. 

“It’s perfect, you may leave,” he said without looking at her.

She bowed and left silently. Ensui was sitting on the edge of the desk, arms folded and watching the Uchiha admire his own appearance.

“Not bad,” the Nara commented, “Did you not request a second to be made for Hashirama?”

Madara stayed quiet for a moment, he adjusted his hat and looked at Ensui through the reflection, “When the time comes and he feels ready, one shall be made. He has other _more important_ commitments at the moment, rather than being concerned about us having matching outfits.”

Ensui didn’t reply, there was something very off about Tobirama’s disappearance and the profile of the attacker. The Nara had spent some time reflecting on the information in the ANBU mission’s report and things weren’t adding up anymore. The scent of Madara being in the same place as Tobirama - that distance was well out of the way of the Uchiha’s alleged travel route towards Hashirama; and not to mention there was a period of unaccounted time where no one was able to locate him during their battle. Ensui had gone to the police station to seek out the physical evidence the ANBU team had brought back, only to be told that the evidence was conveniently unavailable by a couple of the Uchiha police officers. Was this some big Uchiha cover-up? He needed more information before he could start making accusations against the suspicious Uchiha Hokage. 

Sighing discontentedly, he opened up a land map, “I need to discuss Konohagakure’s foreign policies towards some of the smaller villages and countries.”

Madara ignored the Nara’s request and walked over to the window. Ensui had also noticed that the Uchiha seemed preoccupied with looking outside a lot this morning, as if he was expecting something.

Madara’s eyes narrowed, from his window he was able to see the rooftop of the hospital. He thought about the other Uchiha and gritted his teeth. That spineless bastard better get the job done or everything he has achieved so far will be fucking ruined.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Kagami sat at the main desk in the centre of the room, eyes constantly being drawn to the back of the medic treating Tobirama, already halfway through her six-hour block. He tapped his pen on his chin thinking hard about what he should do. Feeling the guilt wash all over him again, he rubbed his temples and stood up. Now was not the time to start being emotional. If he could make this look like an accident, Madara would let him live and he wouldn’t be executed as a traitor.

“Would you like some water?” he asked politely with a smile.

The medic nodded and accepted the offer. Kagami left the room and walked over to the water fountain, his heart beating in his ears as he poured the water into the cup. Looking around for any witnesses, he pulled a small vile out of his pocket with a clear liquid. This would put the medic to sleep within a few minutes of consumption. Pouring the liquid into the cup, he quickly put the vile back into his pocket.

As he re-entered he brought the water over to the bedside, the medic was unable to lift her hands from Tobirama’s chest, so Kagami lifted the drink to her lips, “Here, let me help you.”

The medic quickly drank the water and thanked the Uchiha. Smiling and walking to his desk, he crushed the cup under the desk and put it in his satchel. He was determined to not leave a single trace of what he had done. Watching the back of the female medic, all that was left now was to wait. 

Xxxxxxxxxxx

“It seems that word has spread fast about our village formation and other clans have followed suit,” Ensui started, “As we all know too well, building a village costs money and we have just been fortunate enough to have Hashirama’s wood style and chakra reserves to build so quickly; other villages have not been so fortunate and this has resulted in invasions by newly formed shinobi villages on more affluent civilian land for quick-money,” he explained as he pointed to an area east to the land of fire. 

“Affluent you say?” Madara replied, slightly more interested suddenly, “Can you be more specific?”

Ensui looked confused, “Erm, yes, so the civilian town currently under attack is called Zipangu, they have large resources of gold in their lands. I understand they have paid for a small shinobi army from a neighbouring village to protect them, but they are losing.”

The Uchiha looked up at Ensui, “Who is this new audacious shinobi village? Has Hashirama had anything to say about this?”

“This shinobi organisation formed well before we did, but they never established themselves as a village properly until now, and they now go by the name of Ishigakure. However, they are notorious for looting and stealing territory. They have always left us alone because of our reputation and just preyed on weaker targets. Hashirama and the Fire Daimyo want nothing to do with them.”

“How much money do we need to start the stone-architecture again?” Madara queried, his voice bored.

“It’s not just the stone-work Madara, the village is already in arrears with the land’s Lord,” Ensui explained, “I’ve negotiated with him for a grace period, but he’s becoming impatient and wanting to see money now.”

Madara licked his lips and smirked, “Tell Zipangu that Konoha will destroy Ishigakure’s shinobi for a price.”

Ensui gasped, “You want to start a war?”

The Hokage snorted, “This won’t be a war, we will annihilate them within the first week. Konoha will offer to intercept their fighting, sending every single shinobi to display our strength; destroying their forces for a fee of 100 million yen…” he leaned back in his chair, arms tucked behind his head grinning, “Then, we will place an ongoing monthly charge of 30 million for protection, it’s not like they can’t afford it being the land of gold,” the Uchiha continued, “Other villages will hear of this and be queuing up for Konoha’s protection, we will charge them monthly as well, that way we will increase the village’s income by triple - if not quadruple.”

The Nara started to sweat a little, “Madara, we can’t just send everyone, the village will be left wide open! That’s irresponsible!”

Madara scowled at Ensui and stood up, leaning across the table he snarled, “How many wars have you led, Nara? Leave this kind of work for me to sort, you are an _advisor_ , it’s me - as the Hokage, who ultimately has the last say!”

Ensui leaned back from the man who was encroaching uncomfortably into his personal space, stunned into silence.

Madara smiled, satisfied at the lack of response. He stood up and walked to the window again, looking outside. “You said everyone has heard of Konoha’s formation, they are aware of the Uchiha and Senju, the two most powerful clans joining forces, this is our chance to solidify our reputation. By sending all our men, it will give the illusion that we are even larger and stronger than what we are.”

“It’s still very risky,” Ensui rejected, “The Daimyo and village council will never pass this decision!”

“I answer to NO ONE!” Madara snarled as he spun on his heels to glare at the Nara.

There was long silence as Madara then turned back to the window. He calmly continued, “The Daimyo and the noblemen of these lands; these creatures don’t care about _where_ their money comes from, as long as they get it,” there was another long pause, “We will help this unfortunate…. affluent…. civilian village and get our payment - they win, we win, and the fat-pigs of our land win.”

“Madara, what you are suggesting here could cause a shinobi world war to start,” Ensui stressed, “Think of the repercussions of these actions from Ishigakure and the Earth country! This is madness!”

“Maybe... to small, close-minded people such as yourself. I on the other hand, see the bigger picture - Konoha will grow to be the overseer of the shinobi world, ridding the earth of rouge scum like Ishigakure,” Madara replied, turning back around and grinning maliciously, “This is how peace will be achieved - through fear. People who are frightened for their lives do not step out of line, Nara. They become obedient and treat each other with respect for fear of the consequences.”

“That is not true peace, it is through agreements between allied clans and villages,” Ensui disputed.

Madara laughed cynically, “When _kind words_ are the only thing holding peace together, it only takes a single spark to destroy that tie. The whole thing will come crashing down. Whereas if there is fear in their hearts, it will take something far greater, if not impossible - for the peace to be broken.”

Ensui was stunned at the ideology of the Hokage, he accepted that no matter what he said, Madara was glued to his warped views of this world. Sighing, knowing that this was going to get _very_ fucking ugly, he asked, “So, how are we going to do this? What will you do?”

“You go to Zipangu and give them my offer, request half the payment up front. Once you return with the 50 million, we will send all our men,” a wide sadistic grin returned to his face, “As for me, I will be on the front line ready to draw the first blood.”

“You are leaving the village as well?”

“I am the Hokage and the leader of the Uchiha. In war they should be at the front line and battle alongside their men. A leader who is not fighting in the very war they order is a coward and deserves no such title,” he rubbed his arms to rid the goosebumps he gave himself thinking of the spilling blood again across the battlefield.

Ensui stood still, unsure of what to say. This man was insane, the excitement on his face over a war which will result in the inevitable loss of life gave him nothing but satisfaction. 

“Take some of that ABOH Hashirama’s brother formed,” Madara ordered dismissively.

Ensui raised a single eyebrow, “You mean... ANBU?”

Madara lifted his hand to silence Ensui, ignoring his correction, “You are to leave immediately, you have your orders, you are not needed here, Nara.”

Ensui bit the side of his cheek. What an arsehole this guy was. Rolling up his map he turned and walked out of the office, closing the door quietly. Madara had been in office as the lone Hokage for two days and had already declared an illegal invasion. 

Ensui was not one for bias, that took too much energy to dislike an individual or a group, but Madara was something else. He had no respect for anyone except Hashirama, and cared about nothing but maintaining his powerful image. The Uchiha were recognised amongst the Nara for their ‘toxic masculinity’ and the desire to be what they call ‘an alpha’. The entire concept was animalistic and had no place amongst this village. 

A short while later, Ensui was standing at the gate with three ANBU. He briefed them on the plan, unsurprisingly, the shinobi were also shocked with the revelation. Accepting there was nothing more to do than follow orders, they set off to Zipangu.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The medic focused her chakra, carefully expanding the patient’s lungs and allowing them to contract, a steady flow of air escaping from the Senju’s lips. His heart controlled at a constant rate. The medic yawned and shook her head, confused as to where this drowsiness had suddenly come from. Dedicated to her critical role, she continued with her chakra, trying to ignore the tiredness slowly overcoming her. 

Looking at her hands, the outline started to become hazy and her vision started to close in. Her arms suddenly felt heavy and everything went black as she succumbed to the sedative drug. Her head fell onto the Senju’s chest, whilst her arms dangled at her side.

Kagami looked around the room to check if anyone had witnessed the medic pass out. He looked back at his paperwork and continued, he would wait until someone else pointed it out. It would be a simple misfortune that he had not realised the medic was asleep on duty. This would give it long enough for the Senju’s heart to fail. 

“Hey are you ok?” 

Kagami heard a nurse question before shouting to the room for immediate assistance.

Shit, it has all been too soon. Kagami got up quickly and ran over with the other doctors. They lifted the medic off and carried her out of the room to another ward.

“Kagami, what do we do?” asked a nurse, they placed a stethoscope on Tobirama’s chest, their eyes widened, “He’s breathing on his own! He’s actually doing it!”

The remaining medical team cheered, Kagami felt a mixture of happiness and sadness at the same time. What did this mean for him…? How was he going to tell Madara the news?

“We have to tell Hashirama-sama!” one doctor shouted, whilst checking Tobirama’s pulse, “He will be overjoyed at his brother’s independent stability!”

Kagami looked at the sleeping grey haired Senju, a small smile appeared on his face. He truly admired the grit this man had. Tobirama most definitely lived up to his reputation. Even on death’s door, he dug his heels in and refused to be pushed through...well played White Demon. 

“WE’RE LOSING HIM!” the doctor shouted, snapping Kagami from his happier thoughts. The doctor started CPR in a desperate attempt to bring the man back. 

“His body wasn’t ready to come off life-support!” one member of the medical team panicked.

“Kagami, what are your instructions?” another doctor asked urgently.

Kagami needed to make a decision, and fast. Did he save the Senju or protect his own life?

The Second rank Uchiha didn’t even think, he did what he felt was right and that was to save the life of his patient. For him, putting the village in front of himself and his clan felt right. Forming hand seals, he conjured his lightning nature and placed his hands on Tobirama’s chest allowing the electrical current to travel through the heart tissue to reactivate it. 

“We have a heartbeat!” the doctor confirmed, “He’s stable!”

The medical team cheered once more, patting Kagami on the back and praising his quick genius and skill. The Uchiha felt a burst of pride in his chest - that was until he remembered that he caused this whole thing. He felt his pride quickly vanish as he began to worry about what this would mean for him when his alpha found out what he had done.

“He is not out of the woods yet everyone, he may be functioning independently, but he still needs his vitals monitored 24/7,” Kagami reminded, his usual poker face hiding his slowly growing terror for the consequences that now surely awaited him.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

As time approached the end of his shift, the Uchiha sat at his desk, looking at the White Demon from across the room. He has maintained his own breathing and heart rate independently for seven hours now - he was going to make it!

Hashirama entered the ward for his night-shift, he looked over at Kagami who gave him a big smile and said, “Guess who’s going it alone?”

The Senju lead took a few seconds to understand the medic’s meaning. He suddenly gasped and whipped his head round to the direction of his younger brother and ran over.

Tears immediately started falling from his face, “Little brother, you’re ok, you did it, I knew you would,” he spoke softly. His fingers traced his brother’s jawline, as he excitedly watched Tobirama’s chest rise and fall like it was one of the natural wonders of the world. 

Kagami’s heart swelled with pride as he watched Hashirama’s happiness and walked over. The Senju looked up and jumped at the Uchiha, wrapping him in a tight hug and crying his thanks and gratitude. Hesitating for a brief moment, the medic slowly lifted his hands and returned the hug. There and then, he knew he made the right choice. 

Kagami bowed and said his goodbyes to Hashirama and his co-workers as he left at the end of his shift. The warmth and protection he felt within the hospital slowly started to dissipate as he walked further from it. His mind turned to his clan leader; a cold shiver crawled up his spine. He looked at the gate, praying not to see the long-haired Uchiha waiting for him. He held his breath as he reached the gate to see no one there. 

Suddenly he started running, as fast as he could back to his home. If he could reach his flat then he would be safe, maybe, for another day. Kagami knew the hospital does not allow visitors past 7pm so Madara may not find out about Tobirama’s improvement at least until tomorrow. That could buy him some time to think of an alibi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Madara goes to war and Tobirama awakens.
> 
> A/N: As Madara told Tobirama in Chapter 4, domination is a Uchiha method used by a male to assert their power over another male and force them into submission. It’s not viewed as sexual. Tobirama’s rape was more extreme just because Madara wanted to hurt and humiliate him, but he used the excuse of domination to act out his revenge. For a slightly more detailed overview of both Uchiha and Senju clan dynamics, you can read where I explained it a little more in the comments in Chapter 5 when speaking to Kelly1089.
> 
> Finally! Tobirama is back! :D


	9. Rise and Shine, Senju!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara takes Konoha to war and returns victorious. A large-scale village celebration is held to honour the Uchiha Hokage. Feeling unstoppable, Madara sets his sights on Hashirama. Meanwhile, Tobirama finally awakes from his coma and isn’t happy.  
> Chapter warnings: threat of M/M rape, homophobic reference.

Kagami woke to the sound of his alarm, he slept very little that night, jumping at every noise he heard, thinking Madara had come for him. Yawning, he got dressed and picked up his satchel. Saying his goodbyes to his wife and teenage son, he opened the door. His eyes met the Uchiha leader’s as he sat on the balcony railing clearly waiting for him.

“Good morning, doctor,” he said in an eerily cheerful tone, “May I come in?”

“I’m going to be la-” he stopped when he saw the look in his leader's eyes, he wasn’t really asking, he was more like _telling_ him that he’s coming in, “Yes of course, Lord Madara.”

The Uchiha jumped off the railing and entered the flat. Not wanting his family to hear anything, he led Madara to his study and closed the door. Madara began looking around and picked up a book, carelessly flicking through it. He then spoke, “So... how is our patient?”

Kagami hesitated. He had come up with absolutely nothing last night; so, he said the first thing that came to his mind, “He’s still the same, I drugged the medic and this disrupted the chakra-support. It resulted in Tobirama’s heart failing... but unfortunately the medical team here are incredible and they were able to bring him back.”

Madara slammed the book closed that he was reading and threw it at Kagami. The beta Uchiha remained still and let the book hit him in the head, “So he’s going to live?!” he questioned venomously.

“He’s still high risk of deterioration,” the Uchiha medic lied, “I will try again today to sabotage their efforts.”

“You fucking better!” Madara snarled as he stalked right up to Kagami’s face, “I swear Kagami, Kami help you if he wakes up and starts flapping his mouth!”

“He won’t, I shall make sure of it,” Kagami reassured, keeping his poker face.

Walking towards the door, the leader sighed and spoke more calmly, “Konoha may be going to war this afternoon once I receive the word, I will be deploying all shinobi in the village, I wanted to run my battle plan by yourself prior.”

“War?” Kagami asked, surprised, “What? Where did this come from?”

“You don’t need to know the ins and outs, your job is to ensure we win, so let me show you the map,” he pulled it out from underneath his mantle and rolled it out on the desk.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ensui and his team ran into the clearing, the Konoha gates in sight. Shouting their ‘hellos’ at the gate guards they jumped onto the rooftops and towards the Hokage office. 

Madara was wearing his Hokage robe and looking out the window; reflecting on his earlier strategy discussion with Kagami. He was pulled away from his thoughts when he saw the four of them approaching across the rooftops, all carrying large sacks. He grinned.

The bags were placed on the floor, one of them tipping over and wads of yen notes falling out. Ensui informed him of Zipangu’s village Lord readily accepting Madara’s offer and agreeing to the terms of organised protection should they eliminate the problem as swiftly as Madara had promised. 

“Very well,” Madara said, taking off his hat, “Mobilise all shinobi. All non-civilian activity is to cease as this is now Konoha’s top priority. I informed the armoury yesterday of this outcome, so weapons and armour will be ready. We will deploy in the next three hours.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagami was busy writing his report; Tobirama had recovered from five days of life-support. This was unheard of in the medical world and needed to be documented. Further research was required, but this was a step forward in improving the medical care of severely ill patients. He looked up when he heard laughter, Hashirama was sitting on a chair reading scrolls to the sleeping Tobirama. It was a very innocent sight to witness.

“All medical shinobi are to report to the gates immediately, only civilian staff are to remain, Konoha is going to war!” 

Everyone looked up at the omega Uchiha that had barged through the ward. He was wearing the new signature red armour of the village over his Uchiha mantle, “Hurry up people, Lord Madara is waiting!”

All the shinobi medics stood up, looking confused and concerned as they left their patients and ran quickly out of the door.

“War?” Hashirama gasped, standing up.

The second rank Uchiha looked at Hashirama, bowing his head slightly, “Yes Hashirama-sama, however Lord Madara has excused your presence as he understands you need to be with your brother at this difficult time.”

“How has he organised a war?! I’ve been gone three days! How has the council agreed to this?! Who are we fighting?!” Hashirama was practically pulling his hair out. Madara was always one for ‘stirring the pot’ but even this was extreme for him.

“Konoha is going to help a civilian village which is under siege by a rogue village taking advantage of their low military defence,” Kagami answered.

“When was this decided?! How has this happened?!” the Senju leader fell back into his chair, his colour draining, “Madara… what goes on in that man’s head?” he muttered in complete disbelief.

“Hashirama-sama, as Tobirama is now stable, would you please excuse me from my duties? As the war strategist, I feel I am more needed with Lord Madara and the Konoha army at this moment in time,” Kagami requested. Madara’s plan had been good, but such a large-scale attack had never been tried before and there were too many variables for Madara’s ‘one plan fits all’ approach. 

Hashirama stood up, “Oh, of course,” he bowed his head, “My brother and I are forever in your debt.”

“Thank you,” Kagami bowed in return and then quickly ran off with the other messenger Uchiha. He would have to tell Madara that the sabotage had been successful and Tobirama had died this morning; he’d deal with the consequences when he returned from the war.

Hashirama could hear all the commotion outside, he threw his body back into the chair, holding his arms up in defeat, “I leave you for three days… BARELY THREE WHOLE DAYS - and this is what you do, Madara!”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Madara stood on the open rooftop of the Hokage office, he was dressed in his Uchiha mantle and red armour, armed with his signature kama and gunbai. Shouting to the crowd, he explained the purpose of the mission and what this will mean for the village. Madara most certainly had a way with speeches as he rallied the crowd and the shinobi began to scream in support; swords, kunai and fists were raised into the air and the Hokage’s speech continued,

“Konoha is about to make its first move as a new global power! This invasion is a demonstration of the kindness, generosity and most importantly, the power of Konoha!” the crowd of 2500 shinobi screamed once more in agreement and pride, “Each one of you represents this noble village and today, each one of you will set the stage for the village to present itself to the world and be recognised for its true greatness!” 

The crowd erupted once more, the patriotic energy was electric as the Hokage raised his gunbai, “Konoha! Let’s move out!”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next two weeks passed uneventfully, the village was relatively silent barring approximately 500 or so remaining civilians, being mostly elderly, mothers and children. Hashirama would bring his paperwork to the hospital and chat to Tobirama, despite no reply. His brother had still yet to wake up, but at least he was breathing and that’s all that mattered to Hashirama. 

He smiled as he watched his brother peacefully sleep. His bruising and cuts had all healed now and his skin had returned to its distinctive striking porcelain. Hashirama couldn’t wait to see his beautiful red eyes looking at him, he had missed them so much; and the sound of his voice, he longed so badly to hear it again. 

The Senju leader let out a contented sigh, he gently brushed some of Tobirama’s silver hair from his closed eyes, his fingertips tracing across his warm forehead. His little brother looked so peaceful; gone were all the visual reminders of the unknown horrors he had faced all those weeks ago.

Hashirama frowned, he swore to himself that he would personally destroy the individual that did this to his little brother. When Tobirama woke up and told him, that would be his first and only priority; he’d hunt them down, break every bone in their body and skin them alive. Tobirama would not suffer any more than he had done already, the Senju leader would make sure of it. Hashirama had requested for Madara to enforce an injunction on the small number of hospital staff who knew that Tobirama had been raped by another man. The Uchiha leader had responded immediately and had the non-disclosure in place within hours. No one would speak of this ever again.

Hashirama had also ensured that no Senju hospital staff were to know about it. This was all due to the Senju clan being _very_ conservative and viewing homosexual relations as an abomination and crime against Kami.

Hashirama knew his clan always had negative reservations against his little brother. He looked so different from everyone else, even their father would sometimes single out Tobirama as a child and beat him for embarrassing him by his semi-Uchiha appearance. It was only when Tobirama started his fighting training, that the clan saw his natural talent and the raw potential in him… although, that was as nothing more than a demonic killing-machine. Despite this, Tobirama clung on to that slither of acceptance from his clan with both hands and ensured he excelled in his fighting; honing in on his water-style to distance himself away from the fire-style associated with the Uchiha. No matter what, Hashirama would always defend him. But if something like _this_ were to get out, it would be disastrous for Tobirama; he would never find the acceptance of an omega Senju mate and he would most likely be exiled from the clan.

Lunchtime arrived and Hashirama went to the newly built food court to pick his dinner. The large open square in the middle of the village had a long line of encircling food stalls to choose from. Pretending to consider other food options, Hashirama walked by all the stalls; but always ended up at his favourite, the udon stall. Paying for his food he went to the central courtyard and sat at one of the many hundreds of tables, he gave thanks for his food and then started to eat. 

Taking in the silence and the sounds of the birds in the trees around him, it was a nice momentary break from everything. He smiled as some Uzumaki children ran past his table playing a game of tag.

The peace was interrupted by a low humming sound. Hashirama looked around and could not identify the source of this noise. Whatever it was, it was getting louder and louder. It quickly became clear that the noise was chanting and singing for thousands of people. That could only mean one thing - Madara and his shinobi army were back. 

He disposed of his finished food in the bin and then ran to the village gates. He was met by the sight of Madara and the Konoha army walking towards the gate, all chanting and singing. The Inuzuka, Hyuga, Yamanaka leaders were proudly walking with Madara. 

“Hashiramaaaa!” Madara shouted in an unusually gruff, excited voice.

He ran up to the fronting clan leaders, “Welcome back, did it all go well?”

The Hyuga clan leader laughed as he landed a friendly firm pat on the Uchiha leader’s shoulder, “What do you think?” he asked. Clearly, the fight had allowed for Madara to win over some of the other clan leaders.

Hashirama laughed and then looked at his partner in crime; the Uchiha was looking as smug as ever as he adjusted the sack he had over his other shoulder and then said, “I’ve got something to show you in the office.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hashirama’s mouth dropped open as he saw the cash fall out of multiple sacks.

“This is 50 million yen, the other half is already in the bank and we are expecting a steady monthly income of 30 million from that place alone, never mind the other villages that are going to be lining up once they hear about the show we put on in Zipangu!” Madara laughed as he proudly put his foot on a bag.

“M-Madara… this is amazing! We will be able to pay for the village debts and improvements within a matter of months as opposed to years!” Hashirama said, amazed by the Uchiha’s plan.

“Exactly! And tonight the village is going to celebrate our victory - Uchiha-style!” Madara announced proudly as he punched one fist into the other hand.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The village was preparing again for the celebration with food and drink, an open field within the village walls was selected and a large collection of wood was gathered for a gigantic bonfire.

As evening drew closer and the sun started to set, the Uchiha males became more and more rowdy. With the new energy and bonds made with the other clans, the celebrations started sooner much than planned. 

Hashirama was being dragged around by an eccentric Madara. He had not seen him like this since they were kids, the Uchiha was so full of energy and life, laughing and joking with others.

Kagami decided to excuse himself from the celebrations momentarily as he remembered the, allegedly dead, grey haired Senju. With all the commotion and high energy of the invasion, he had managed to forget about the man and focus on his true calling as a Uchiha, war. He entered the hospital and was greeted by the staff, he then enquired as to how Tobirama was and it was confirmed he was stable, but still remaining unconscious. 

A civilian doctor was waiting impatiently in the ward, “Thank Kami you are here Kagami, I thought no one was coming to do the handover!”

Kagami gave him a confused look, “I’ve just returned from the war, I’m afraid I am not working tonight.”

The doctor moaned loudly, “I’ve been here since 7am, please can you cover the shift until I find someone?”

Kagami thought about the Uchiha party he was missing out on; they had not celebrated like this in a long time. His face told the doctor that it was going to be a ‘no’, he put his hands together and pleaded, in which Kagami gave up and agreed. The doctor cheered and promised to send someone as soon as possible. The Uchiha didn’t want to hold his breath however, he had a sinking feeling he was going to be here a long time.

He sat down at the central desk and sighed, the room had three other patients in, all of them asleep. He could hear loud cheers erupting from outside, he knew this meant that the Uchiha clan leader had lit the bonfire. The muffled sound of the traditional Uchiha war celebratory song could be heard and live music was being played. Kagami tapped his pen to the tune, as he stared boredly at the wall across the room. 

A few hours into his unexpected shift, Kagami then heard a soft groan from the Senju’s direction. Standing up, he slowly walked over to the bedside. The man looked peaceful and was silent. Kagami shook his head, he must have been hearing things. He placed his hand on Tobirama’s forehead to do a crude temperature check; he felt within normal range. Picking up his left wrist he started to time his pulse, 46...47...48...49…

“Uchiha!” a snarl was heard as the wrist he held was ripped from his hand.

Kagami jumped in fright and looked at the futon where he was met with two furious red eyes.

“What are you doing to me?! Where am I?!” Tobirama snarled venomously as he tried to get up, he then hissed in pain as he fell back down onto the futon.

“You mustn’t exert yourself, Tobirama-sama,” Kagami pleaded, trying to stop him sitting up, “You have not healed properly!”

Tobirama grabbed hold of Kagami’s collar and dragged him towards him, “You better tell me what the fuck is going on here or I’m going to kill you, injured or not!”

Kagami looked frightened, “I mean you no harm. I am your medic; I was assigned to look after you whilst you recovered.”

“Recovered from what?” Tobirama growled as he looked at himself, “Why am I like this!? What did you do to me!?”

Kagami’s eyes widened as he grabbed Tobirama’s hands and gently pulled them off him, “D-do you not recognise me?”

“Of course I do, you’re a filthy Uchiha!” he spat.

The Uchiha medic looked in awe at the Senju, he didn’t remember! Kagami now needed to find out how far his memory went back. The Uchiha medic then sat down, “Can you please tell me the last thing you remember; a lot has changed since you were last awake.”

“Since I was last awake? What is that supposed to mean?” he snapped, his face contorted with a mixture of anger and pain as he moved.

“Please answer my question, then I will know how much I need to tell you.”

Tobirama looked away, glaring at the floor. Everything was so hazy to him, he remembered shouting at his lazy cousin Touka… killing the Uchiha on the supply route… Madara…

The Senju looked up, “I remember completing my mission and then feeling Madara was close by, but I don’t remember what I did after that.”

Kagami felt like dancing around the room, his chest about to burst with happiness and relief. He concealed his joy with a small smile, a nod and offered an interested ‘hmm’ noise. 

“Ok. I can fill in the rest from that point, so working backwards, we are currently in a hospital within a village called Konohagakure. Lord Madara and Hashirama-sama reached an agreement of joint leadership and this village was built. You were missing for many days until a search and rescue team found you; you were injured and unconscious for well over two weeks. No one knows what happened to you, we can only assume you were ambushed and attacked. I’m Kagami, the top Uchiha medic which Madara assigned me to you, to ensure your recovery.”

Tobirama blinked a few times, then frowned sceptically, “You expect me to believe that horseshit of a story? What do you take me for - a complete moron? Where is Hashirama!? I wish to speak with him and not someone like _you_.” 

Being hyper sensitive to other people’s chakra as a sensory type, he could sense Kagami’s chakra flickering suspiciously as he spoke, something wasn’t right here. Even his smell… the simple smell of this Uchiha knocked him _sick_.

Kagami smiled fondly at the Senju’s signature abruptness, “They are celebrating the war Konoha just won, I think if -”

“We are at another war?” Tobirama interrupted, clearly surprised.

The Uchiha continued to ignore his rudeness, “Yes, we stopped a shinobi village from taking advantage of neighbouring civilian towns. We’ve made quite the difference working together as allies.”

He scowled at the Uchiha, “So you’re telling me, we are suddenly best friends with the Uchiha, we have an entire village that’s been built mere weeks and my brother is conveniently unavailable?”

Kagami laughed sheepishly as he scratched his head, “I know it sounds a bit odd, but it’s the truth, I assure you. You must rest tonight and your brother will be here tomorrow.”

“Not a chance! No Uchiha is telling me what to do - I’m leaving right now!” the defiant Senju threw his legs over the side of the futon. Suddenly he felt a rip in his abdomen and bent over in pain, falling out of it and onto the floor.

“Tobirama-sama!” Kagami shouted as he ran round the side of the futon and helped him back up. He was gasping in pain as he clutched his stomach and shouting angrily for the Uchiha to let go of him.

The medic managed to get him back on and laying down; but ultimately, he could see he was not going to be able to control the wild and disorientated Senju. He ran to the medicinal cupboard and grabbed a clear bottle and syringe, he loaded it whilst approaching the futon.

Tobirama became furious, hugging his bare arms to prevent them being used for access, “You are not fucking drugging me, Uchiha!”

“Please Tobirama-sama, hear yourself! I am your doctor, I’m trying to help you!” Kagami argued, his voice becoming stern, “We can do this the easy way or the hard way, it’s your choice.”

Still covering his arms, the grey-haired alpha snarled at the medic, baring his teeth, “Don’t you threaten me -” he was cut off when a short sharp stab was felt in his thigh. He gasped and looked down at his leg, and started to feel dizzy, “You Uchiha bast...”

“Why must we always end our meetings like this?” Kagami spoke softly with a reassuring smile, “Rest well, Tobirama-sama.”

The White Demon’s vision of the Uchiha began to blur as he slowly closed his eyes and fell back to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Celebratory Uchiha custom meant that the males were topless, baring their muscles and physique as a display of masculinity and strength. Other male clan members joined in, whether this was as a sign of acceptance or too much sake remained unclear, but most likely a mixture of the two. 

Hashirama sat bare chested on the floor happily watching everyone dancing round the fire whilst clapping to the beat of the drums. Madara was jumping, twirling and even doing the occasional flip. His long hair trailing after his every movement, always a second or so behind. Hashirama’s chest fluttered looking at his childhood friend, he was so happy that he refused to turn his back on him and leave him behind. This man just needed the right person to understand him and he would be the greatest of allies, a true gift from the divine. He was just misunderstood, that is all. 

The night celebrations continued, the music and people showing no signs of slowing down. The energy given off by Madara and the Uchihas was intoxicating, their baseline chakra all seemingly elevated from their norms. He had never seen the Uchiha alpha act this way before, it was like meeting a whole new Madara. Whilst staring at him, he then realised the very same man was looking back. Hashirama grinned and waved. Madara spoke to the young purple haired woman he was dancing with and then left and moved over towards the Senju.

“Hashira-,” Madara was cut off by a group of unruly Uchiha teen males, as one banged into him as they carelessly ran by.

Within a single second, Madara had grabbed the teen and pinned him face down on the floor, one foot holding his head down whilst he held and bent one arm back, threatening to snap it. The teen screamed in pain and begged the alpha for his forgiveness. Madara looked at the remaining young males who all stepped back frightened and looked away from the alpha’s icy glare.

Madara looked down on the terrified male under him, he then let go of his arm and removed his foot from his head, not before kicking dirt into the teen’s eyes.

“Get out of my sight,” Madara spat.

“Yes, Lord Madara,” he answered, without even opening his stinging eyes, the teen got up and fled the scene. His subdued friends in close pursuit.

Madara looked over at the slightly concerned Hashirama and sat down next to him.

“Erm, what just happened with those boys? I thought you enjoyed children?” Hashirama questioned.

Madara scowled, “Those boys - they are nearly men. That means that they will soon be looking at ranking within our clan. You see, my alpha position isn’t permanent. It’s earned through a demonstration of my strength and power. If another male challenges me and wins, they will take my ranking and I will become a lowly omega,” the Uchiha scoffed cynically, “Like that will ever happen, but as alpha, it’s important I deter any teenage males from even _thinking_ about trying me.”

Hashirama let out a soft snort as he looked at his serious friend. The Uchiha were so strange. He never did understand why the clan would promote and internalise such power-imbalance and horrific inter-clan violence. It made zero sense to him.

Looking around the field again, Hashirama grinned mischievously, “You seem to be enjoying yourself,” he teased whilst pointing at the latest of many women he had been seen with that night.

Madara snorted, hiccuping as he replied, “Oh no, I’m just being… erm… polite.”

Hashirama laughed a little at his friend who was suddenly incapable of speaking properly, cheeks reddened and eyes glazed from the copious amounts of alcohol. After their first celebration together at the settlement, the alpha Senju had sworn off drinking heavily ever again.

“Are you having fun?” Madara asked, tilting his head to the side playfully.

Hashirama agreed happily, “It’s been wonderful to see such unity amongst our village, this is probably the best I have seen it so far! And it is all thanks to you Madara, you did this.”

“We... _we_ did this.” Madara replied looking at the night sky, “You’re a great guy Hashirama, you know that?”

“You are too.” 

Madara scoffed a little, as though the reply Hashirama gave was not what he wanted to hear. He looked around to check they were not being watched, and he then looked back at the sky,

“You know Hashirama. When a Uchiha goes into battle and returns victorious, we get a massive surge in testosterone and chakra. I am the clan’s lone alpha as first rank, then there are the second and third ranking betas, and then everyone else below as an omega. The higher your rank in the hierarchy, the more choice you would have of the clan’s women when you return.”

“As in to marry?” Hashirama questioned curiously.

“To fuck,” Madara replied bluntly, “Right now, I could have any woman I wanted, married or not, as alpha I could pick whoever I saw fit.”

“I bet that sucks for the husband if someone decides to pick their wife,” he laughed weakly.

Madara took another swig of his drink, “Wouldn’t matter, that’s how it is. We don’t tend to pick married ones because they have been _used_ already, but it is still an option.”

“How interesting, so what do you think about any of those women you danced with earlier?”

“Not for me. Those omega girls are from the bottom of the Uchiha-barrel, they’ve just come of age at 16 so they will sleep with anything that moves,” Madara grimace like he had a bad taste in his mouth, “They are the daughters of outcast omega males, so low in the hierarchy, they are just used a nothing but mere sex objects.”

Hashirama’s eyebrows raised in surprise, “That’s awful, you can’t treat a woman like that.”

Madara scoffed, not wanting to get into a debate about his sceptical beliefs about women's rights. He looked Hashirama up and down once and leaned back on his hands, “I am done with Uchiha women...bad past experiences. Tonight, I’m feeling more... _Senju_.”

Looking very surprised, Hashirama leant forward, “Really? Who? Have you found someone?”

Madara’s eyes narrowed as he smiled, “I have someone in mind, but they are too docile to figure it out.”

Stroking his chin, Hashirama closed his eyes and thought hard, “Senju alphas and omegas do not engage in ‘ _casual get togethers_ ’, they love very strongly and when they do make love with their mate for the first time, they develop a bond to that one person and it’s for life.”

“How sweet,” Madara mocked as he laughed, “So through my powers of deduction... you don’t have a ‘mate’, so does that mean you’re a virgin?”

The Senju went bright red, “Madara, I… you’re so crude with your words…”

“So yes,” the Uchiha laughed at his friend's embarrassment.

“Why is that so funny?” Hashirama questioned dropping his head and sulking.

Madara smiled at him, “I’m not laughing at you, everything just makes more sense now.”

Hashirama was still beaming red, much to Madara's amusement as he continued to laugh at the squirming Senju. All this time he had been trying to make advances on him - it wasn’t that he was being rejected… It was because he was _too virgin_ to understand the signals. All of this made perfect sense to him now. He would have to be more forward, and in Madara’s current intoxicated state, he was convinced now was the best time to break that barrier down. 

“What makes sense now?” the alpha Senju questioned innocently.

Standing up, Madara grabbed Hashirama’s hand, pulling the Senju male up and towards him. Hashirama followed the Uchiha alpha without question as he was led to a darker, quiet street away from all the commotion of the celebration. The sounds of the music and villagers laughter and cheers fading away. Without looking back, Madara turned suddenly into a dark narrow alley-like street.

Hashirama hesitated for a brief moment. Kami, he hated the dark and all things spooky. Fully trusting the Uchiha, he followed after his friend. 

“Madara, what are yo-” Hashirama was cut off as Madara suddenly turned around and shoved him hard up against an alley wall, pinning both his hands at the sides of his head. He stared worriedly at the now feral and predatory-looking Uchiha. 

Madara smirked as he licked his lips. This was it, the Senju looked so weak and submissive. He was dominating him right now. He swiftly moved in and captured the Senju’s neck in a hard bite. Hashirama yelped in surprise as he squirmed in the Uchiha’s hold.

Madara moved one of his thighs in between Hashirama’s legs to forcefully separate them and grinded his thigh against Hashirama’s groin. 

Ignoring the Senju’s complaints, he then grabbed Hashirama and threw him to the floor on his front. The alpha Senju hit the floor and grumbled, he rubbed his neck and looked at his hand to see blood, “What the-” he was interrupted once more by Madara climbing on top of him and grabbing his nape and forcing his face down into the dirt. 

“Madara, what has gotten into you?” Hashirama questioned against the ground, his voice becoming more serious.

The Uchiha had a large smirk across his face. Not answering the other alpha as he began to repeatedly grind his clothed erection against Hashirama’s backside. His cock throbbed at the friction as it rubbed against the man he had wanted for _so fucking long_. He was going to fucking _destroy_ the Senju in this domination.

Madara spoke amorously into his ear with a wicked grin, “I’m your alpha now, Hashirama.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Madara carries out his domination attempt on the Senju alpha. Things don’t go as planned and Madara decides to take it out on one of the omega females of his clan. Tobirama finally leaves hospital and comes face to face with the alpha Uchiha once more.  
> A/N: it almost felt strange to be writing all anti-Uchiha after the last several chapters being nothing but about them!
> 
> See you sunday!


	10. Hail to the King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara finds out the hard way that Hashirama cannot be dominated. The Uchiha alpha seeks out someone to be on the receiving-end of his infamous temper tantrum this time.  
> Chapter Warnings: Attempted M/M rape, Graphic M/F rape

The hot breath of his words enveloped Hashirama’s ear as he licked the skin and then bit it hard. His free hand started to pull down Hashirama’s black trousers.

Virgin or not, Hashirama understood what way this was going and became angry.

The alpha Senju let out a deep growl.

“I’m going to dominate yo-” Madara was cut off by an elbow to the jaw sending him off the Senju and to the floor. He gripped his face with both hands as he hissed in pain. Quickly looking up from his hands, he was met with another solid punch burying itself square in his face sending him flying onto his back.

Writhing in pain and shock, suddenly Madara felt his own hands ripped from his face and pinned roughly above his head. He looked up to see the Senju leader straddling him and holding him down angrily, “This ends right here, Madara!” he spat.

The Uchiha leader stared up at him in horror. Unable to free his hands from Hashirama’s tight grip. He could feel the alpha Senju’s enormous chakra elevating and swirling with anger. The entire air of the brunette screamed ‘alpha’ to Madara. It was no use. He had been outdone. He could not dominate the Senju alpha. Hashirama was just too much for him.

Finally acknowledging this bitter reality; the Uchiha alpha lowered his eye contact and looked away. Humiliated by the stronger male above him. 

Feeling no resistance from the Uchiha alpha, Hashirama released his grip and stood up and off the other. The Uchiha remained laid on the floor, scowling at the nearby wall silently. Hashirama turned away from him, “Let’s go back to the celebration, Madara,” he said sternly, like an adult disappointed in a child.

Madara looked over at the back of the brunette’s head. He slowly dragged himself up and quietly followed the Senju back. The Uchiha clenched his teeth together as he burned holes in Hashirama’s back. He was mortified. Hashirama had just brushed him off like an... insect. He didn’t fear the Uchiha in the slightest. To him, Madara was a nobody - just like everyone else. 

The noise of the celebration became louder as they turned the street corner and re-joined the field.

Hashirama turned back around to look at the other alpha and smiled softly, “Shall we go get something to eat?” he asked happily. He just wanted them to go back to normal and forget this whole incident. 

Madara looked at him shocked. He then cast his eyes downwards to the ground once more. Hashirama wasn’t even _phased_ by Madara’s domination attempt just now. That was how little of a threat Madara posed to Hashirama. That fucking smug Senju bastard. His inner alpha thrashing and screaming at him, wanting a fight to the death right here and now. He could feel his rage building and building, like a vortex of resentment and fury consuming him, leaving absolutely nothing but blinding hatred. The Uchiha was ready to fucking explode. He was going to fucking lose it again.

“I’ve got to go,” Madara mumbled as his hair hid his eyes.

Hashirama looked concerned, “Madara, wait, I just -”

The Uchiha shushed him as he walked off. Hashirama stood there going over what had just happened. Had Madara felt this way all along? He thought back through their interactions of late, he just thought he was being a good friend and caring for him. Surely what happened here was a mistake? Madara had drank an awful lot... Yes, that was it. That _and_ with the testosterone and chakra elevation from the war, Madara must have been confused. Hashirama shouldn’t have hit him, his actions had been very immature towards the Uchiha just now. The Senju concluded to himself that he should talk it out tomorrow and properly apologise to him. 

Madara had to take a few moments to regulate himself. It had taken every ounce of his self-control to not become violent and force himself on Hashirama again. Dominating and destroying him in front of the entire village. The way the Senju had dismissed him like that, it felt like he had just been dominated. His vision turned red for a single second. _Alpha's_ advances did not get rejected, _Madara_ did not get rejected. 

He had no choice but to leave. Evidently, someone like Hashirama could not be forcefully dominated. Hashirama was far too strong for him, he had beaten him countless times in battle. But yet that was exactly what drove his overwhelming desire to dominate the alpha Senju, his sheer power. He so desperately wanted that man to be under his complete control as he had him in any way he wanted. Tonight, Hashirama had shown Madara that the Uchiha was not the alpha between them. Hashirama was.

Madara could feel his blood boiling; unable to control his rage as his clenched fists shook violently by his side, his eyes scanning the happy crowds around him, looking for a possible target. Someone was going to pay _dearly_ for Hashirama’s refusal tonight.

The Senju leader watched as Madara disappeared into the masses of people. He walked back over to his original seat on the ground and sat back down. Feeling very discontent with his interactions with his best friend he let out a long sigh, Madara was certainly a handful. Looking out at the crowds and after a brief search, he located the long haired Uchiha. Strangely, he was already smiling and chatting with one of the young Uchiha women he had just earlier dismissed to Hashirama. It’s best to leave this here, he thought as he reassured himself. Tomorrow is a new day after all.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Lord Madara, you’re back!” the purple haired girl beamed as he approached the table full of omega Uchiha women.

The alpha looked at the teen female, a smile appeared on his face, “It’s Naori, isn’t it?”

The young woman was honoured that the alpha had remembered her name, “Yes, Lord Madara!” 

“I’m going to retire home shortly, I would appreciate your presence,” he stated, holding his stern gaze on her. 

Naori couldn’t contain her excitement as she eagerly accepted Madara’s invitation. The alpha went to go find his mantle first; he would then return and take Naori home with him.

“Naori, you are so lucky!” one Uchiha female omega complained as she folded her arms in a huff.

“I can’t believe she’s getting to be with the alpha!” the other moaned.

Naori grinned as she cracked her knuckles, “Well girls! This will be it! No more omega-life for me!” she boasted, “You will all be addressing me as First Lady Uchiha soon!” 

“Oh I hate this!” another huffed as she slammed her fist on the table. The wife of the first, second or third rank Uchiha would acquire their husband's respective titles. Their demeaning omega-status lifted from them as they climbed up the social-hierarchy and possessed status above all the other male and female omegas.

Naori laughed and was beaming from the jealousy of her omega clan mates. Once her and Madara got married - she would be far better than Madara’s last wife. She would have his sons and her life would be perfect as the First Lady. 

“Aren’t you worried Naori?” one of the women asked, “I mean you have heard the rumours about him, haven't you?”

Naori scoffed, “They are just rumours, you know what our clan is like, things spread like wildfire and they get over exaggerated! Lord Madara has been nothing but a gentleman to me all night.”

“Are you ready?” Madara questioned, fully dressed and looking impatient. 

Naori quickly got up and said goodbye to her salty friends and linked Madara’s arm as they walked away. She turned around and stuck her tongue out at her fellow omegas as she left the field and walked towards his flat. The Uchiha female held his arm tightly with both of hers and rested her head on his shoulder, fully content. Her heart was already bursting at the seams as she walked with her future husband. She sighed happily as the two continued together in silence.

Madara looked through the corner of his eye at the omega clinging to his arm like a blood-sucking parasite. These women were all the same, always ready to open their legs if it meant they could get something. The alpha scowled at the road ahead, he had been away from the village for two weeks at war, and _this_ was his reward. Fucking a filthy bottom-feeder omega slut. This had been far from the fantasies he'd had of fucking Hashirama whilst away; the Uchiha had frequently resorted to pleasuring himself about what waited for him on his return to the village. Now Hashirama had made it crystal clear that was _never_ going to happen.

They reached the flat complex and walked up the stairs to his door. Madara opened it and walked in first, he removed his mantle and his undershirt and threw them to the side of the corridor floor and walked off into the bedroom.

Naori looked around the flat in awe, it was nothing impressive but it was more about _whose_ flat it was, as opposed to what was in here. She removed her own mantle and hung it up, far too preoccupied with her situation to notice the cluster of punch holes littering all of the walls. Seeing the light on in the bedroom, she slowly walked over and opened the door. 

Madara was leaning on the windowsill and looked outside, his mind elsewhere.

“Lord Madara?” Naori spoke carefully.

The alpha turned around, he hadn’t realised he had gone off into a daydream and moved to the futon and beckoned her with his index finger. 

Naori smiled and coyly walked over to the futon and sat down on the edge. She blushed under the intense stare of the topless alpha.

“Lord Madara, I’m so happy you picked me, I can’t believe it,” she spoke shyly, “You won’t regret it, I swear.”

Madara ignored her comments and pulled her onto her back as he quickly climbed on top. Without hesitation he pulled at her dress, hiking it up past her hips and tried to pull her knickers down.

“Wait! Lord Madara - stop!” she screamed in panic.

The Uchiha paused and looked at her with an emotionless stare, not saying a word. Yet _another_ individual who thought they could refuse what he wanted. Madara could feel something inside him snap.

Naori pulled her underwear back up and pushed down her dress, her face bright red with embarrassment, “This is not right, we should wait until we are married,” she said, her voice small.

Madara blinked at her a few times before a large smirk plastered itself across his face and he began to laugh darkly, “What do you think this is?” he exclaimed, still hovering over her looking predacious, “You think I would make some scum like _you_ my wife? You’re nothing more than a vessel for me to cum in, omega.”

The alpha roughly pulled her dress back up and Naori screamed. She tried to grab his wrists and dug her nails in. Madara growled and then slapped her hard in the face. 

Naori’s vision went white for a few seconds before her sight came back and she saw Madara lower his trousers, his large erection springing out. Madara tossed his remaining clothes to the floor. Naori gasped as he grabbed her hips and turned her over onto all fours. The alpha kneeled behind her, hitched her dress up and pulled her knickers down to her knees.

Naori began to cry. She was too frightened to say or do anything for fear of what the alpha would do to her. Her face was still burning from the slap. She regretted not listening to her friend's warnings about Madara. The alpha Uchiha's previous marriage with the deceased ex-First Lady had always been plagued with rumours of domestic abuse and violence behind closed doors. He had seemed so different when they talked at the beginning of the celebration. She was now seeing his true colours and it was far too late for her.

She gasped and winced as she felt him run the head of his cock up and down her dry pussy. Two fingers then roughly opening her folds, his cock pausing to lightly apply pressure to her hole.

“A virgin omega slut… how rare,” Madara teased as he then pushed hard into her, tearing her and filling her undefiled cunt with his thick cock. 

Naori cried in pain and her body jerked with Madara’s thrusts as he fucked her carelessly like she was a disposable toy. Feeling a sudden warmth, she looked down between her legs and could see blood running down her thighs and staining the covers.

Her screams of pain and terror got louder as Madara’s thrusting became more and more aggressive. Suddenly, she was punched in the back of the head, her vision leaving her momentarily, for the second time. 

“Stop telling the neighbours my business!” he growled as he continued to fuck her.

Naori held her throbbing head as she cried quietly whilst he continued to have his way with her young virgin body.

Madara looked down and watched his dick move in and out of her, seeing the red blood begin to tinge lighter pink. He smirked as he could feel how aroused she was becoming,

“You’re _awfully_ wet for someone who allegedly doesn’t like this,” he teased nastily. 

Naori put her face in the sheets to muffle her own cries as the alpha humiliated her. His calloused hands seizing her hips in a merciless grip that was surely to leave marks.

“You should be grateful that your alpha was the one to have your virginity,” Madara continued as he bucked, “a young tart like you will undoubtedly have countless men using you as their cum bucket from now on!”

He smirked when he heard the young woman cry even more at his wicked words. Hearing her muffled cries as she buried her face in the quilt - it wasn’t really doing it for Madara. He wanted to see her _pain_ , to see her _hurt_. To make him feel better about his own upset.

He ripped his cock out of her and shoved the teen over and onto her back, snapping her legs wide open once more and putting himself in between. A satisfied grin appeared as he looked at her distraught expression, her eyes reddened and puffy. Gripping his cock, he playfully bounced and hit her clit with it repeatedly, before running the head of his cock back up and down her folds, her wetness allowing his member to glide across her. 

Naori covered her face with her hands, she couldn't bear to watch her alpha use and violate her womanhood like some sort of lust-driven wild animal. A sharp inhale burst from her as she felt a burning pain in her core as Madara forced his way back inside her, the dark hair of his groin meeting hers. 

“Remove your hands,” Madara commanded as he gripped the sides of her slim hips and began pounding into her cunt.

Naori shakily did as she was told, crying and gasping in pain as he raped her. She put her hands on his muscular pelvis and pushed back, trying in vain to slow and reduce the force he fucked her with.

Through her teary eyes she looked up at the man staring angrily back down at her. What had she done to deserve the wrath of her alpha like this?

Madara growled in his throat as he glared hatefully at the young woman underneath him. He was fucking furious. Unable to stop thinking about Hashirama and his rejection of him. He snarled viciously as he grabbed Naori’s throat with both hands and began to fuck her as hard as he could. Getting all his anger out on the young Uchiha teen. Each violent thrust harder and faster than the last. The omega gripped Madara’s forearms. Naori’s screams became silent as her mouth hung open and her head and body ricocheted to Madara’s brutal fucking.

After a few more minutes Madara cum inside her, he let out a deep growl as he paused for a few moments to recover. He let go of his grip on her now reddened neck and then pulled his cock out of her and looked down at it covered in blood and semen. 

Naori’s body was shaking as she desperately crawled to the other side and off the futon, pulling up her knickers and looking at the monster that was their clan alpha.

“You’ve fulfilled your duty. You can now leave, omega,” he said sternly, looking at her disgustedly, like _she_ had violated _him_. Naori quickly ran out of the room.

Remaining kneeled in the same place on his futon, he heard the front door slam and the shrilled crying fade back into silence. For a moment he felt absolutely nothing, how blissful that brief moment was. Then the feelings returned of Hashirama’s rejection of him… _Uchiha Madara_. Seeing red again he grabbed the nearest thing to him, being his bedside lamp and chucked it at his window. A loud smash was heard as it broke the window and a further crash as it fell down to the streets below him. 

Running his hands through his hair he moved to sit on the side of his futon, now shaking; his blood-soaked cock still semi-erect. Why did he feel this fucking bad? He snarled as he concluded that Hashirama had effectively dominated _him_ \- yet again. First through physical strength, and now the Senju alpha didn’t even recognise him as something worthy of consideration! The alpha Uchiha began to seethe again, consumed by the need to attack and break things, he booted his side draw to the floor with a loud bag. Nothing was helping him get rid of this anger, he started to breathe heavy and looked at his soiled body. Sighing shakily, he decided to get a shower and try to calm himself with yet another bottle or two of sake. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Hashirama approached the Hokage building, it was around 6am. Looking up he could see the lights on and knew the office was inhabited. He needed to go and check on Tobirama, but felt that the whole ‘Madara situation’ required his immediate attention at this moment.

Walking up the stairs and towards the office he opened the door, there was Madara writing silently at the central desk dressed in the Hokage robe. There was a large pile of papers in the completed/outgoing section, which wasn’t normally a sight when the Senju was doing the paperwork.

Madara did not look up or acknowledge the other man; he continued to write in silence. Hashirama sensed the tension in the air, he walked over and sat on the side-desk edge.

“I like the look you’re going for there Madara, you really look the part!” he tried in his usual cheerful tone of voice.

Madara gave a brief grunt in agreement and continued working.

“You must have been here for hours! What time did you start work? I saw the way you were knocking back sake last night; I didn’t think I would see you till this afternoon!” he joked and laughed by himself, awkwardly.

“Are you here for anything in particular, Hashirama?” Madara questioned uncaringly, still not looking up from his work.

The Senju paused, a little taken aback by the brush off, “I just wanted to see how you were Madara, I’m sorry about last night, I think we both had a bit too much to drink and didn’t part on good terms.”

“There were no bad terms on my side, I assure you,” Madara lied as he looked up and faked a smile.

Now fully confused, Hashirama laughed awkwardly again, “Oh, maybe it was me imagining things then...see, this is why I don’t drink very often!”

Madara gave another indifferent grunt and he returned to his writing, “Don’t you have something else to tend to? I'm very capable of fulfilling the Hokage duties on my own.”

Taken aback once more, Hashirama nodded and accepted that they were on their usual good terms as he left. He bumped into Ensui on the way out and they greeted each other happily. Ensui was being followed by four gentlemen who looked not from this village, he was leading them to the Hokage office. He made a mental note to investigate this later.

Leaving the building he made his way through the village, happily greeting and smiling at everyone he came across. Not everyone was as perky as him, as he saw many people nursing their hangovers and whining as they moved. 

He walked into the hospital and the receptionist greeted him,

“Good morning Hashirama-sama, have you heard the good news about your brother?”

Hashirama’s face dropped, “What news?”

“He’s awa-”

The lady didn’t have time to finish her sentence as the Senju ran down the corridor at full speed, even jumping and running on the walls to evade and bypass the crowds. He charged through the double-doors and his eyes set sights on his brother who was with Kagami and another physician as they slowly moved his arm back and forth whilst his brother grimaced. 

“Tobirama!” he screamed loudly as he ran across the room.

His little brother gave him a soft small smile as he saw him approach, the brunette dived onto him, only letting go when his little brother yelped in pain. He apologised over and over and fought tears back as he went on continuously about how happy he was to see him finally awake.

Kagami smiled and explained that Tobirama had limited movement in his joints that required them to be re-fractured and then healed. With Hashirama’s godly healing ability, the process would be sped up to less than a single afternoon required for recovery. 

Revelling in their happiness, Kagami left the two Senju to give them some privacy for their much needed catch up. He went back to his desk and on to complete his report.

Hashirama sat on the chair, his eyes twinkled full of awe and love for his younger brother. Meanwhile the said brother sat there looking pissed, long gone was the rare happy smile he saw moments ago.

“What on earth has gone on, Hashirama? The Uchiha and Senju are friends in some ‘fantasy village’ that saves the world?” he snapped sceptically.

Hashirama laughed and put his hands behind his head, “I know it sounds strange, but I promise you this has been a good move, I’ll explain it all when you are out of here.”

“Absolutely not. You are to explain yourself now!” Tobirama demanded, looking very unimpressed with the whole situation. 

Hashirama couldn’t help but smile at his moody little brother. He then proceeded to explain everything in detail, originating right from their disagreement in the settlement; which he apologised deeply for. Tobirama forgave his brother and he then explained what he was able to recall, but was not able to offer any further insight into what had actually happened to him. The elder brother was shocked by this and made an elective decision there and then.

Be it right or wrong, Hashirama chose to withhold the detail of his rape, knowing very well how badly his brother would react to such news. Tobirama knowing about his rape would serve him no purpose right now. Life had blessed his little brother with the opportunity to never have to process his ordeal. This whole thing was best left in the past, after all, they had a bright new future to build together now. Hashirama swore to Kami, from this point forward he would always protect his little brother from harm’s way.

Highly dissatisfied with the events his incompetent elder brother had let take place during his absence; Tobirama’s attention then turned to getting out of the hospital as soon as possible. Maybe he would be able to salvage the situation in some shape or form.

Looking at his arms, he was not able to move them fully, his bones had fused in unnatural positions in the weeks following their unexplained fracture. As Hashirama’s brother, he did acquire some of his genetic ability for his body to auto-heal at a rate faster than normal shinobi. Calling Kagami over, he asked about the process of re-fracture therapy. The medic explained that he would use a sharp burst of focused chakra to break the incorrectly formed cartilage, their position would be readjusted and then Hashirama would heal and fuse the bones together. 

“Well, let’s get on with it,” Tobirama ordered, a frown already forming.

Hashirama looked uncertain, “Are you sure you want to do this so soon? You have just woken up, you should rest and build your strength first.”

“I do not require your counsel for this brother, I have decided I am leaving the hospital today after it has been completed.”

Hashirama went to protest but this was silenced by his brother’s hand being raised, dismissing his opinion.

Kagami had recognised by now that the warm personality of Hashirama was definitely not shared by his brother. To be honest, he was more than happy to rush the procedure if it meant discharging this pain in the ass patient, “Ok, let’s begin,” he agreed, smiling at the irritated Senju.

Three areas required re-fracture, both his elbows and his right femur. Tobirama refused sedative drugs for the procedure, against the advice of everyone around him. Kagami held Tobirama’s right arm, focusing his chakra with pinpoint accuracy. The Senju took a deep breath, face already scowling at the wall, awaiting the pain. Kagami fired his chakra, there was a loud cracking sound as Tobirama gasped loudly, trying to strangle a cry in his throat.

“Are you ok, Tobirama?” Hashirama asked standing up quickly.

“SHUT UP!”

Hashirama hung his head and arms down in defeat as he sat back down in the chair pouting.

Kagami moved onto his left arm, the process was repeated. Tobirama’s cry was a bit louder this time. The Uchiha was secretly enjoying himself a little, this guy was a certified dick. Kagami much preferred him comatosed. 

“So... this next one might actually hurt a little,” Kagami announced innocently.

Tobirama was sweating slightly and taking quick, deep breaths as he prepared himself. The scowl he received from the red-eyed Senju told Kagami that he had not missed the sneaky jibe in his words. Hashirama looked like he was going to faint as he watched, he offered his hand to his little brother, who to the elder's surprise, took his hand. 

The femur was snapped with a loud crack, Tobirama screamed loudly, followed by a loud scream from Hashirama as his hand was almost crushed under the death-grip it was under. The whole hospital room at this point had stopped and watched the scene of the screaming alpha males before them. 

“Ok, all done now!” Kagami said happily, “Hashirama-sama, it’s all you.”

A teary-eyed Hashirama nodded as he nursed his crushed hand and started to heal his brother.

Once complete, Tobirama had been adamant he wanted to leave. He had refused the wheelchair offered to him and opted for the crutches. It was his last attempt to preserve any dignity he had left. Hashirama had brought his usual dual-blue shirt kimono, yellow waist tie and blue trousers. They left the hospital after thanking the staff for their help.

Tobirama slowly hobbled through the village with his brother, his eyes wide as he looked left and right, taking in the wooden buildings and size of the streets in disbelief. Hashirama couldn’t stop smiling as he watched his brother, taking in every bit of him, Kami he had missed him so much. 

They noticed a group of people running through the streets towards the central square outside the Hokage building. The Senju brothers looked at each other confused and decided to investigate. 

As they approached the square, the noise became deafening. It looked like the whole village was present as they cheered at the figures standing on the open rooftop.

“What is going on here?” Hashirama asked a civilian man they stood next to.

“We are celebrating Hokage Madara, he organised and fought to free other villages from rogue ninja and now he’s getting us a tonne of money and we can start finalising Konoha!” the man excitedly replied.

“He is one impressive man,” Hashirama agreed happily.

Hokage... _Madara?_ Tobirama blinked, what the fuck was going on? He looked up at the rooftop and saw a figure in a long white haori, blood-red kimono with a red and white hat on. Long black hair blew gently in the breeze as he looked down, smiling smugly at the crowd below him. Behind him were the other ten clan leaders, all smiling and waving.

“Long live the Hokage!”

“Madara-sama we love you!”

Tobirama couldn’t believe his eyes or ears. This had to be a joke. He was dreaming! There was absolutely no way on earth these people were cheering and treating that Uchiha scum like...a HERO? He turned to look at his brother who was looking up and smiling proudly at the Uchiha. What was going on? Was he under a genjutsu? Was this a joke everyone was in on and everyone was going to yell ‘surprise’? 

He felt a shiver travel down his spine as he looked up at the Uchiha, he was unable to hide his complete and utter disbelief. He was dumbfounded! This was insanity! This man was a _fucking tyrant_ , he was literally Satan in human form! How has this happened?! This was all his fault; he wasn’t there to stop this. None of this would have happened if he had just been there at the time of their truce. He had to stop Madara. But how, when he had his claws so deep into the village and the people?

“Hey, we should go and congratulate Madara personally,” Hashirama said as he interrupted Tobirama’s panic-ridden thoughts.

“What?” Tobirama asked confused, he hadn’t heard him due to this brain screaming at him as the world he knew was crashing around him. 

“Come on, they have left the rooftop,” he happily pointed out as he encouraged his brother in the direction of the entrance. 

The two Senju made their way through the building and up into the office. Hashirama opened the door and smiled,

“Hey Madara, congratulations! You’re becoming very popular in the village, I’m going to start getting jealous,” he joked whilst laughing.

Madara was stood looking out the window, he grinned as he turned around, “I guess people are just realising we Uchiha aren’t all tha-"

His voice cut off at the sight of the White Demon of Senju glaring at him. His chest suddenly tightened, his blood running cold as a million thoughts raced through his mind all at once. H-He’s alive?! Kagami said he died! That double-crossing bastard! What had he told everyone? - Why was Hashirama so calm? Was this a trick to get a confession out of him??

Madara desperately recomposed himself and walked to his central desk, “Oh... you’re out of the hospital, I see,” his voice more subdued than normal.

Tobirama’s icy glare never once left the Uchiha, there was a long silence as the two had a muted battle with their eyes. The tension in the room could have been cut with a knife. Hashirama desperately tried to defuse the situation,

“Tobirama hasn’t fully recovered yet, but he was eager to leave the hospital. He hasn’t been able to recall what the events were that lead to his injuries, so we are just focusing on getting him better.”

“Hashirama, do not speak on my behalf!” Tobirama scolded him angrily.

Hashirama looked away, folding his arms and pouting dramatically at being constantly shouted at. Madara’s eyes flickered excitedly. He doesn’t remember!? This was absolutely perfect! His smug grin reappeared across his face.

“I believe you are right, Hashirama,” he agreed, his usual arrogant tone returning as he ignored Tobirama, “Recovery should be the main focus here.” His eyes turned to the crutch-bound Senju as he approached and stood right in front of him, “I trust Kagami treated you well? We were all praying for your... _recovery_.”

Tobirama felt his insides churn, something was wrong but he had no idea what it was. He had always hated Madara with every fibre of his being, but this sensation he was getting was something completely alien to him. It was as though his body was reacting to Madara’s presence but his brain could not interpret the reaction. Whatever it was, it was bad news and his body or maybe even his subconscious was warning him.

“I’ll soon be back to my old self, so don’t you worry, Madara,” he replied coldly.

Madara’s lips curled as a sly smile appeared on his face, “Oh, I’m not worried...”

Hashirama panicked as he could practically see the sparks firing between their eye contact. He stood in front of Tobirama with his hands up trying to separate them, laughing weakly, “Gosh! You two are just _TOO MUCH_!” he started to quickly usher his brother towards the door, “I will pop by tomorrow and we can catch up on what’s happening, lovely seeing you, bye Madara!” closing the door he let out a big sigh.

Tobirama snarled, “You are an absolute idiot brother, I cannot believe you have allowed this to happen!”

“Please can we do this at home and not _right_ outside his office?” Hashirama hushed as he begged his little brother not to cause a scene.

Harrumphing, Tobirama started to hobble towards the stairs. Hashirama hung his head in defeat, tonight’s ‘catch up’ was going to be anything - but positive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: 3-year time-skip. Living under the dictatorship of Madara for the last few years sees Tobirama having everything he knew ripped from him, even his shinobi status. The White Demon demoted to that of a powerless civilian and effectively becoming the Uchiha's bitch.  
> The Uchiha Hokage may have everyone fooled, but Tobirama knows a rat when he sees one.
> 
> A/N: Given Hashirama's rationale, do you think it was right for him to not tell Tobirama he'd been raped?
> 
> I'm very excited to start doing my MadaTobi writing again, the majority of my plot now and character development has been laid down now with these earlier chapters. CH11 sets the scene to regain some orientation following the large time gap and then we are nose-diving into the angst from CH12 forward! Thanks for your patience with this!
> 
> [Also, I’m aware that with the amount of barebacking Madara does, he probably was the founder STDs too, nevermind Konoha XD ]


	11. Civilian Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three years have passed. Civilian Tobirama is highly discontent with all aspects of his life. Seeing Tobirama overstepping his place, Madara steps in to put a stop to it but nearly gets himself killed in the process. Later, Hashirama then tries to encourage Tobirama to reintegrate with the Senju clan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hashirama; 31, Tobirama; 29, Madara; 31

Three years had quickly passed, Konohagakure was now recognised across the world, and thanks to Uchiha Madara’s approach, possessed one of the largest incomes. Peace was ensured for those lands and villages who agreed to pay for it; meanwhile others who refused or couldn’t afford Konoha’s protection were left to fend for themselves. The greatly anticipated stone-work of the village was completed, the facilities and hospitals upgraded to much greater standards. The village population grew dramatically as more and more clans desperately requested to join the affluent shinobi village. 

Seeing Madara achieving so much, Hashirama officially stepped down as Hokage and worked under him, leaving Madara to reign as the face, and most importantly, the alpha of his village. The Senju was very proud of his best friend and his rise from the ashes as the leader of an infamous terrorist clan, to one of the most recognised and respected men in current history. His brother Tobirama remained ever sceptical of the Uchiha, his memory never recovering from his incident. With no leads to go on, the undisclosed rape-case went cold and was discreetly closed; the younger Senju never finding out the truth. Hashirama had convinced Tobirama to focus on applying his interests into the village, such as the development of an education system for the future generation of shinobi, to which he established the ranking of skills known as, ‘Genin, Chunin and Jounin’. 

Whilst Tobirama had readily accepted this role as positive, it had been a double-edged sword. Madara was very keen to place the title of ‘Educational Director’ on the Senju. However, with the responsibility of running the schooling system, curriculum and examination boards; he was removed as an ‘active shinobi’ from the village’s shinobi register, and his role of teaching the specialised ANBU was taken away from him entirely and granted to his cousin, Touka.

The Uchiha clan were in uproar about the White Demon being allowed to be around their children, unsupervised. Hashirama had fiercely defended his little brother against the claims he would mindlessly kill them. To extinguish his clan's concerns, Madara had a chakra-tag placed on Tobirama’s ankle to prevent any chakra-use and was under daily police supervision for the first year to ensure he could be trusted around _any_ children. As expected, Tobirama was furious about being subjected to such demeaning treatment; the White Demon effectively becoming some sort of dancing circus animal for the Uchiha clan's entertainment. Hashirama had begged him to prove himself to the Uchiha, for his sake. The grey haired Senju reluctantly agreed and passed his one-year supervision and was released from the year-long police surveillance and the chakra-tagging.

Driving the kunai in deeper, Madara removed the (forcefully-retired) Senju’s research grants for his experimental jutsu such as the Tandem Paper Bombs and Edo Tensei; these were given to Kagami as the weapons developer. The shadow clone jutsu which Tobirama had completed was classified as a kinjutsu and no longer legally practicable by law in accordance with the Uchiha Hokage.

The White Demon had strongly protested these moves by Madara, labelling them devious and calculative attacks on him. Hashirama had dismissed these claims and agreed with Madara. His older brother became more and more protective and suffocating as Tobirama’s health improved. Obviously traumatised by the whole event of Tobirama going missing, he wanted his younger brother safe at all times and within the walls of the village. Madara happily chose to capitalise on his brother’s concerns to tighten the lead on Tobirama’s neck, banning him from ever leaving the village gates.

Within the first few months of Tobirama’s chakra tag removal, he was found out to be using his shadow clone jutsu to sneak clones out of the village to train every day. He was spared punishment and pardoned by Madara due to Hashirama’s input. 

With the toxic combination of Hashirama’s smothering fear of losing his last remaining brother, and Madara wanting to push the Senju aside; it had led him into leading the last few years of his life as a regular civilian.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The grey haired Senju walked through the streets, carrying several books with both hands. The books themselves weren’t that heavy, but carrying them for so long from his flat to the academy, he found they soon tripled in weight. Tobirama noticed shadows flickering across the floor, he looked up and saw shinobi jumping from rooftop to rooftop. Oh, how he missed being able to leap like a gazelle, the feeling of the wind in his face, the loud sounds of the wind blowing past his ears. 

His chest ached as he frowned unhappily. Although it had been three years, it never got any easier for him. This wasn’t the freedom he had fought for all those years ago. Being a civilian sucked. The Senju was currently having to be on his best behaviour at the moment. Of late he’d been caught multiple times using his chakra for minor things and now he was one three-metre-leap away from being chakra-tagged again.

Reaching the academy, he entered the front doors and walked to his ground-floor office; he quickly let go of the books and they hit the desk with a loud thud. He rubbed and flexed his sore palms together and then sat down ready to start, yet another mundane day, as the headmaster of the Konoha academy. 

Working silently for the majority of the morning, Tobirama sighed as his fingers drummed on his desk. Boredly looking out of the open window of his office, the sun was shining brightly and the sound of young children playing in the school grounds travelled in. 

Biting the inside of his cheek he looked at a pile of paperwork he had completed earlier. They were the Jounin applications for the ANBU. He dragged himself up off his chair, he really didn’t fancy seeing the smug face of his cousin today. It had been years since she had replaced him as ANBU lead, but it still left a bitter taste in his mouth to this very day. Tobirama had been unable to hide his dissatisfaction when he was replaced by her and made his opinion of her being a poor option very vocal. Regardless of his complaints, Madara still instated her as lead and she had held it over Tobirama ever since. 

“Let’s go see what the bitch has to say this time,” he muttered to himself out loud as he grabbed the papers and left his office. He walked down the corridor as the bell rang, signalling the end of dinner time. The hallway filled with hundreds of students as they ran in and rushed to their respective classrooms. Tobirama was greeted by lots of “Good afternoon, Tobirama-sensei,” over and over as he waded through the sea of children.

Reaching the door labelled, “ANBU Cadet Core: Special Assassination and Tactical Squad’, he stared bitterly at it, hoping the door would just burst into flames. All the hard work that he had put into the division's development, simply robbed from him just like that.

He knocked on the door, a loud ‘come in’ permitting his entry. Touka was sitting at her desk with her feet up.

“I have this year's cadet applications approved and ready,” he stated, lumping them on her desk carelessly and quickly making his way for the door again.

“Are they completed properly _this time_?” Touka asked sarcastically as she sat up and began looking through them.

He stopped, not facing her as he gritted his teeth and replied, “Yes.”

“Looks like you finally did something right, Tobi,” she praised mockingly, standing up and walking to him whilst holding the paperwork, she slapped the wad of paper back into his chest. Tobirama let out a slight gasp of air at the force they hit him. “I’m doing outdoor work now, so these will have to wait, you don’t mind keeping hold of them, do you? Thanks Tobi, you have a good day,” she walked out smugly, leaving him seething in the empty classroom.

Growling, he grabbed the pile of paperwork and threw it on the floor. That absolute whore! Who did she think she was?! He swore he would kick her ass someday - omega or not!

“Oh and Tobi…” Touka poked her head in and saw the sight of the paper everywhere. Tobirama’s face of anger suddenly turned to shock at the sight of her, “What happened here?”

Tobirama hung his head in embarrassment, hiding his eyes with his grey hair, “I... d-dropped them,” he answered as he got down on his knees and started to pick them up.

Touka grinned, knowing very well what happened and left without saying another word, the omega Senju basked in the feeling of the tables finally turning on them two. Tobirama had always given her a hard time and treated her the worst during training. This was justice right here! Truly work of the divine indeed! Thank you Uchiha Madara!

Hands shaking as he held the wad, he slammed the papers on her desk and walked out of the room. Over his dead body was he taking these papers back with him! Take that, bitch! 

This feeling of victory quickly faded as he realised how petty his life had become. Kami, he missed his old shinobi life so much. He had well and truly become the Uchiha’s bitch, and boy was he on a tight leash. 

Deciding he needed some air, he walked out of the academy. Stretching his arms, he heard the sound of fire blasts coming from a nearby field. Clearly the ANBU cadets, as everyone else was inside, he thought he would discretely venture to see them in action. They all wore the signature ANBU uniform, but without the animal mask. The latter item, only awarded upon graduation.

“STOP!” Touka yelled as she ran to the cadet who was laying on the floor badly burned. The other seven cadets ran over. “I’ll get him to the hospital; you all wait here for my return!”

Touka lifted the cadet over her shoulder and jumped off towards the hospital. The cadets - all Uchiha, Tobirama noted, stood there and started to chat. Something that Tobirama always felt uneasy about was the Uchiha learning the survival techniques and stealth of the Senju, should they ever break away from the village, the Senju would be in deep trouble.

Tobirama approached the group, the cadets noticing and formed a line, greeting the Senju respectfully. 

“So, what have you been learning? You feel the ANBU division is for you?” he questioned, looking at them all sceptically.

None of them answered; each of them hoped that someone else would answer the nightmare Senju headteacher. He looked away from them and noticed a box of ANBU clothing. Looking around and seeing no Touka in sight. He grinned and said, “Maybe you could _show_ me instead.”

The cadets all looked very intimidated and started to mentally prepare for their sudden ‘surprise assessment’. Tobirama quickly got changed, the feeling of the black trousers, skin-tight tank top, arm covers and grey chest armour felt so invigorating on him. He picked up a katana and a few kunai. 

He turned around grinning menacingly, “You ready?” he asked, putting a cat mask on.

The young Uchiha looked at each other nervously, some of them moving back to create some distance from the infamous White Demon of Senju; all of them knowing _very well_ why he was feared amongst the Uchiha only a few years back.

“I’ll take your terrified silence as a YES!” he shouted as he ran towards them at full speed.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Hashirama and Madara were walking through the village near the academy as they were passed by Touka carrying an injured cadet.

“Looks like one of the young ones learnt a valuable lesson today,” Madara mused, noticing the unconscious Uchiha.

Hashirama laughed and agreed, “Some of the best lessons are, in fact, learned the hard way.”

They decided to see the ANBU cadets progress, following the state of the unfortunate Uchiha. The two clan leaders both stopped on a hill which overlooked the cadet training ground. They were met with the sight of seven cadets being fought off by a single grey-haired ANBU-clad tutor. The Uchiha were clearly struggling, a few being knocked on their backs and unable to get up. 

“Who is that sensei?” asked Madara, raising an eyebrow at how poorly the Uchiha students were doing against the lone male. It was embarrassing to watch.

One of the ANBU cadets jumped into the air and created a fireball, the tutor quickly performed his hand seals and a water dragon emerged from the ground and engulfed the fireball and proceeded to hit the Uchiha teen directly.

“That’s Tobirama!” Hashirama announced, shocked. He knew that ‘water dragon’ jutsu anywhere.

Madara scowled, “What is he doing training the cadets?”

Hashirama felt a small amount of pride building in his chest as he watched his brother skilfully evade and counter the multiple attacks. He tried to console the angered Uchiha, “Hey relax, this will be very good experience for them, there isn’t a water-user as skilled as my brother anywhere.”

“He’s making an absolute mockery of those students!” he snarled, almost foaming at the mouth, “This must not continue! This is not his role at the academy!”

The two approached the field, Madara spotted the box of clothing and grinned. He started picking clothes out and even found a mask.

“What are you doing?” questioned the alpha Senju.

“Your brother is clearly missing the combat-side to the academy, these cadets are not going to be good enough for him, I will give him _exactly_ what he is looking for,” answered Madara as he changed into the ANBU uniform, tied his hair into a high ponytail and placed a hawk mask over his face. He quickly picked up a katana and kunai and disappeared.

“Madara wait -” Hashirama called, but it was too late. He looked frightened as he watched his little brother in the distance, “Don’t hurt him please…” he mumbled worriedly.

Tobirama wasn’t even breaking a sweat, he smiled cockily behind his mask as he deflected attack after attack. He hadn’t lost it at all. It all came flooding back to him! He grabbed the arm of the final attacking cadet and flipped him over onto his back, the cadet remained laid on the floor, signalling his surrender.

Tobirama looked at all the fallen Uchiha teens, “You pathetic lot should be ashamed to have gotten this far! If I was your sensei, you would have all been kicked off this course! What is Touka even teaching you?! None of you deserve the title of ANBU! I will be raising concerns about this when-”

Suddenly his senses went wild, a massive chakra approached him giving him less than a single second to think. He looked up and a masked ANBU came crashing to the ground swinging his katana at the Senju.

Tobirama managed to avoid the attack by millimetres as he felt the air of the blade go past his head. He jumped back and grabbed his sword as the masked ANBU didn’t stop and charged straight at him. Their katana clashed together, shaking, as they fought for dominance. Tobirama stared at the eyes through the mask, seeing the sharingan staring back at him.

The familiar negative feeling in his chest and stomach reappeared, “Madara!” he spat hatefully.

The Senju’s sensory abilities allowed him to identify a person and their location based on their chakra ID’s. For reasons unknown to Tobirama, his body always had an exaggerated reaction when Madara was close by. Besides feeling his typical chakra ID, it was also accompanied by an aching chest and stomach. He had accepted this as just an additional tell-tale sign he had developed that told him when the vile Uchiha was nearby.

Madara laughed, allowing his sword to give to Tobirama as he ducked and attempted a further swipe at his legs. Tobirama flipped backwards, but Madara was too fast and continued swiping at him. The White Demon barely had enough time to regain his footing and continued to move back and only managed to respond defensively. Tobirama dropped his katana as Madara knocked him to the ground. He panicked internally, recognising that Madara was _way_ above his level.

The injured cadets all stood watching with Hashirama. 

Tobirama jumped quickly away from the Uchiha and called on another water dragon, Madara matched this with one of fire. The two clashed and created a mass of steam. Madara held his katana defensively, his sharingan flickering around looking for any sign of movement through the thick mist. 

Suddenly, he saw four shinobi attack simultaneously. That bastard was using shadow clones! The Uchiha cursed as he fought them off, only for more to appear and attack. He needed to get rid of the damn mist if he was to attack again. Madara jumped up and used his wind-nature jutsu to clear the mist, exposing the real Tobirama. 

He landed back down, but still feeling like playing with the Senju, he threw his katana to the floor and decided to test Tobirama’s taijutsu. The fight quickly became one-sided as Madara gained the upper hand. Deciding to now finish the battle, Madara ducked under Tobirama’s swinging punch and grabbed his kunai and went to stab the Senju in the side.

Tobirama saw Madara suddenly duck, his long black ponytail whipping wildly as it followed him. Seeing the kunai about to make contact with his right thigh, he didn’t think and just grabbed the ponytail and began to swing the smaller shinobi like a discus throw. He never did understand why any shinobi would want to have long hair. The Uchiha’s body jerked back as his head followed his gripped hair; Tobirama spun and then released him into the air. The Uchiha growled angrily as his body flew upwards with great force. 

Tobirama looked at his hands, he had thick chunks of long black hair in his hands. A small bit of satisfaction came to him from this. He quickly threw them to the ground and grabbed a kunai which he had placed a technique formula on and threw it upwards in Madara’s projected direction. Running, he quickly grabbed Madara’s disposed katana and then teleported. 

The fight had now gathered quite the following as other villagers had come to watch the two battle it out. 

Tobirama realised this was his chance. He was going to kill the bastard. He didn’t care about the consequences. He was going to send Madara to hell - just like he had done with his scum brother, Izuna. 

Madara’s body continued to fly upwards as he growled and rubbed his head where he’d had his hair ripped out. He gasped suddenly as Tobirama appeared behind him and heard him scream, “Flying thunder god slash!”

As Tobirama went to slash the Uchiha’s body in half, he felt a sudden shock in his chest, almost like his heart stopped beating. His hands went numb and consequently he let go of his katana. Madara took hold of the opportunity and flipped his body mid-air and contacted the Senju’s back with a mighty kick. 

The Senju yelped as he crashed to the ground with a loud thud; dirt and rubble flying into the air. Madara landed gracefully next to the Senju’s body. He removed his mask and looked at the cadets angrily, “and _that_ is how a Uchiha handles an enemy!”

The cadets and villagers applauded, Hashirama looked at his brother, he saw the younger Senju’s body twitching. Everyone came running over to speak to Madara and congratulate him of his finesse and skill. 

Hashirama knelt down next to his brother, removing his cat mask and stroking his face gently. Tobirama weakly opened his eyes and then passed out. 

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that evening the two Senju brothers entered their flat following a long stay at the busy hospital; this was then topped off with Tobirama’s arrest and him being taken to the police station - yet again. 

“Three broken ribs, a concussion _and_ you’re tagged again!” Hashirama moaned out loud, “Are you happy now, brother?!”

Tobirama scowled at his older brother as he held his aching side grumpily, “I almost had the bastard, but he played some dirty genjutsu on me at the last minute because he knew he was fucked!”

“You used that last move with the intent to kill Madara, we all felt it,” Hashirama said in a more serious tone.

The silver-haired Senju continued to scowl and looked away, folding his arms he muttered, “I would be doing the village a favour.”

“He is the Hokage, Tobirama! It’s a crime!” he shouted, waving his arms frantically. He could not understand why his little brother could not just settle down and instead was always causing trouble. Tobirama now having a criminal record as long as his arm, always just managing to spare jail-time due to Hashirama’s influence, “I can’t keep bailing you out like this!”

“He would have done the same to me, Hashirama! I would bet any amount of yen that if Madara had the opportunity to kill me - he would do it in a heartbeat!”

The brunette shook his head, “Completely absurd!” he dismissed, “...to make things worse, you used an illegal jutsu to fight him… Madara wants to speak with you tomorrow.”

“IT’S MY JUTSU!” he screamed furiously back, “I INVENTED IT!”

“It is still illegal, Tobirama!”

Tobirama stomped off towards his room, Hashirama followed him into the corridor, “So you’re going to go sulk in your bedroom, very mature little brother!”

Spinning round on his heels, he punched the wall next to Hashirama, “I’m fucking sick of my life! I’m sick of everything! This is not how our lives were supposed to be! We are the fucking lapdogs of the Uchiha!” 

“Your thinking is very backwards, we have moved on from that,” Hashirama replied calmly.

“NO!” he screamed furiously, pointing a finger right in his brother’s face, “ _YOU_ have been fucking brainwashed, you just sit in that office letting him do whatever he wants whilst you suck his di-”

Tobirama was cut off by a slap across his face. Silence filled the flat. Tobirama looked at the floor sadly whilst holding his cheek.

“You are being incredibly disrespectful little brother, I know it has been especially hard for you to adjust, but it has been over three years since the truce, you need to let go of your nonsense against Madara and the Uchiha clan,” Hashirama spoke steadily, his voice very deep and simmering with anger.

Tobirama scoffed, “I need to ‘ _let go_ ’, huh? What haven't I let go of, Hashirama? I’ve let go of everything! I let go of my research, I’m not even a recognised shinobi anymore, I haven't seen outside these village walls in years, I can’t train, I can't use my damn chakra without getting arrested and punished, I’ve lost my entire life - I don’t even know who I am anymore!” he shouted slightly higher pitched than normal, his eyes glazed over. 

“Tobirama you -”

His younger brother raised his hand to silence him as he turned around and closed his bedroom door quietly. 

Hashirama sighed deeply, his chest filled with sadness. When would his brother see that things were better now? Why did he continue to dig his heels in and resist everything? Hashirama walked into the living room and kneeled on a zabuton at the chabudai, face in his hands he sat there in yet another sorrowful silence of the Senju brothers flat.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Later than evening, dressed in his formal clothing, Hashirama took a deep sigh as he stared at his little brother’s closed door in front of him. Raising his hand, he knocked on the door. Not expecting a reply, he let himself into the bedroom, opening the door slowly. Seeing his brother sat crossed legged on his bed, meditating.

“What do you want Hashirama?” Tobirama grumbled as he opened one of his eyes.

“It’s the clan’s annual gathering tonight,” Hashirama replied, “I’ve been telling you for weeks now.”

Tobirama looked at his brother, his red eyes scowling at him, “ _and I’ve_ been telling you for weeks, I’m not going,” he bit back. He’d rather shit in his hands and clap, than go see all those miserable stuck up Senju bastards again - just to be judged and glared at all night.

Hashirama frowned, “Tobirama, you are a part of the head family. Your presence isn’t optional.”

The grey haired Senju closed his eyes again, “They want to see you - not me.”

The Senju leader let out another long sigh, “Please brother, if it’s not for the clan - then please, do this for me,” he begged. He didn’t want his brother isolating himself further from their clan. If Tobirama could just meet an omega at this gathering and mate with her, the formation of his Senju mating bond would do him the world of good, then he could focus on her and starting a family.

Hashirama felt so sorry for his little brother. All he did was work at the academy and sit in his bedroom, Tobirama needed more exposure to the Senju females. He knew his little brother would make an excellent husband and father if just given the chance. The elder tried a different approach, “Just stay with me, we’ll get through all the formalities together and then we can sneak out and have some fun together, just like old times with Itama and Kawarama.”

Tobirama let out a low grumble seeing his brother’s moping face, “Fine, but we are not staying long. When I say we go - we leave, agreed?”

Hashirama beamed, “Perfect!”

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Both wearing the formal attire of the Senju clan, they made their way to the building where the annual gathering was to be held. As they walked through the door, hundreds of people were already there, alpha males, omega females and children all busy chatting, drinking and the younger ones playing happily with each other.

Tobirama immediately felt a wave of anxiety at the sensory insult of the bright lights and noise, though he masked all this with his usual stoic expression as he followed his elder brother closely. 

“Hashirama!” an older gentleman cheered merrily as he approached. The two alphas hugged and then separated as they exchanged pleasantries. A flock of other alphas came over to them as they conversed with one another. 

The younger brother just stood there silently watching Hashirama chat with the group. His eyes narrowed as he looked out the corner of his eye, seeing other Senju already discussing him and projecting such undeserved negativity and judgement upon him. A small cynical snort came from the young Senju, he hadn’t even opened his mouth this time and was already getting targeted. A new personal best, indeed. 

Tobirama continued to wait. Kami, his brother could talk. His red eyes took in the sight of his brother; he looked so confident, so happy, so carefree. No one judged him, he’d known nothing but admiration his entire life. The grey haired Senju let out a long sigh.

The noise caught the attention of one of the other alpha’s, whose smile quickly faded upon looking at the red-eyed Senju.

“Is there a problem?” he questioned sceptically.

Hashirama looked surprised as he looked at the alpha and then his little brother.

“No,” Tobirama answered. He wasn’t going to bite and get drawn into another confrontation like he had done multiple times before, he looked at his brother, “I’m going to get a drink,” he spoke as he excused himself and left.

Hashirama watched his brother walk into the crowd of Senju within the hall. His attention quickly re-diverted when one of the other alphas patted him on the shoulder and turned him around to continue their conversation. 

Tobirama reached the table which had all the refreshments laid out. He looked through them, not wanting anything alcoholic, he noticed a large bowl of fresh blackcurrant juice with a ladle for those to pour their own. Tobirama picked up an empty cup and as he reached for the ladle, he suddenly noticed a very young Senju girl, no more than three years old, with her own paper cup, standing on her tiptoes and reaching up onto the table for the same ladle as well. As her fingertips finally touched the handle, Tobirama took it from her.

The little girl looked up at him saddened. Her expression quickly changed when she saw Tobirama holding the filled ladle and waiting for her cup. The girl held it out and Tobirama carefully poured it into the cup. The girl’s eyes twinkled with happiness as she babbled her thanks. Tobirama smiled softly back at the little omega.

“What do you think you are doing?” another male, clearly the father of the girl, spat as he ripped the drink from his child’s hands.

Tobirama frowned, “She wanted a drink, so I was giving her one.”

The furious alpha pointed in Tobirama’s face, “You don’t go near my daughter, Demon.”

Looking at the finger in his face and then back to the other alpha’s eyes, he replied stoically, “I fail to see what I have done wrong here.” 

The alpha snarled, bearing his teeth at him, “Oh so you’re a _funny guy_ now? Keep going and you will be wearing this drink in a minute!” he threatened.

Tobirama felt the immediate neighbouring crowd of Senjus eyes all fall on him. He needed to remove himself from this situation immediately, knowing full well it was only going to spiral from this point forward. He shouldn’t have left Hashirama’s side. The red eyed Senju placed his empty cup down on the table and walked away from the girl and father. He slowly waded through the sea of dark-haired and dark-eyed Senju, hearing waves of hurtful comments as he tried to reach the sanctuary of his elder brother.

“Why is he even here?”

“Look at him, he’s disgusting.”

“Did you hear about how Hokage Madara beat him up? He should have just killed him and done the clan a favour!”

“Hashirama-sama must be so ashamed!”

“What’s the point in him now? He was only good for fighting but he can’t even do _that_ anymore…”

Tobirama bit his lip as he felt waves of nausea and shame overcome him. The sounds of the crowds getting louder and louder. He wanted to get away from everyone. To be by himself where no one could hurt him. 

Finally seeing his brother still chatting with the alphas, he walked over and tapped him on the shoulder. The grey haired Senju could feel his skeleton tremoring. Hashirama was in mid-laugh as he waved a hand at his little brother dismissively, “One moment, I’m just listening to this story.”

“Hashirama, I want to go now,” Tobirama mumbled, like a saddened child.

Hashirama turned to look at him surprised, he gave a fed-up frown, “But we haven’t even been here an hour yet!” he complained.

“But you said I decided when we leave,” he answered looking unhappy. Hashirama laughed sheepishly at the embarrassingly awkward situation his brother was creating. He excused himself from the other alphas and pulled Tobirama away with him.

The elder brother let out a frustrated whine, “I thought we would last a bit longer than this, Tobirama,” he said in a whispered hush, “Can’t you hold out a little longer?”

“No,” Tobirama answered bluntly, his anger building at the realisation his brother lied to him, “I want to leave, right now.”

Hashirama looked at his stubborn little brother, “You’re not even trying here!” he protested.

The grey haired Senju snarled at his brother’s claim, how dare he say such a thing!? Tobirama’s presence amongst his discriminative clan was enough evidence of his efforts. Hashirama was absolutely clueless about the true depths of prejudice he faced. Always claiming he understood him, but clearly, he never did, that now evidently being _another_ lie.

“I’m leaving,” Tobirama mumbled as he desperately tried to recompose himself, feeling his usual stoic mask faltering. He turned to leave; his brother would have a much better time without him. 

Hashirama looked saddened as he grabbed the long sleeve of Tobirama’s cream haori, “Tobirama, please wait,” he begged as he pulled him back.

Tobirama became furious, baring his teeth in anger as he tried to pull his sleeve from his elder brother's grasp. The two began to struggle and then a loud smack was heard.

The hall went silent as everyone looked at the last two alphas of the head family. Hashirama stood still, holding the side of his jaw whilst Tobirama glared at him furiously, his hand still raised. 

Hashirama looked at his fingers, seeing blood. His lip, now bust. 

Tobirama looked around as he suddenly felt a mass of hateful and negative chakra radiating from his clan, all directed towards him. He glared back at them as he quickly turned and stormed out of the hall. This whole thing had been a mistake. He quickly left the building and started to run towards their flat, his heavy breathing reminding him of his broken ribs. 

Upon reaching home, he entered and quickly closed himself into his bedroom. Rubbing his face with his hands he let out a shaky sigh, he looked down at his hands as saw his palms glistening.

“Don’t be so ridiculous,” he scolded himself when he realised he had started crying. He removed his formal wear, scrunching it up and throwing it to the other side of the room. He just felt so fucking bad about himself. What was he going to do? No doubt he would be the joke of his clan for the next few weeks… Hashirama was probably going to scold him…and Madara, that bastard, he wanted to see him tomorrow to continue flexing his power over him. The Uchiha continuously looked for ways to oppress him in any way, shape or form. And as for his idiot of a brother, he was too blind to see it. A leopard never changes its spots. Why couldn’t no one else, but him, see what Madara and the Uchiha clan truly were?

He looked out his window from his bedroom, the night was still very young. He really hadn’t lasted very long at the gathering at all. Letting out another unhappy sigh, the grey haired Senju tucked himself into bed. At least if he was asleep, he didn’t have to deal with his bullshit of a life right now. Madara will undoubtedly have a field day with him tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Madara, does in fact, have a field day with Tobirama. A certain phrase triggers the Senju’s memory of that horrific time in the forest all those years ago. Memories are good and all, but to Madara - you can't beat the 'real thing'.
> 
> CH12 I'll post sunday.


	12. You don't know love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobirama remembers, and Madara helps clear things up between them.  
> Chapter warnings: M/M rape, self-harm and homophobic references

Tobirama walked towards the Hokage office, Hashirama had not been in the flat when he woke up. It was very much appreciated that his brother knew to give him his space when he was upset. Breakfast had been prepared and laid out on the kitchen table waiting for him as a peace offering from Hashirama after what had happened at the clan gathering last night.

His body and head continued to ache from the beating he received yesterday from Madara; he had refused any healing from the hospital or his brother, purely out of pride. Something he was starting to now regret. As the office came into sight, his body filled with adrenaline again, ready to face that bastard once more. He was done feeling sorry for himself. Yesterday’s act was put on just for Madara to show him up in front of everyone and discredit him further as an ex-shinobi. He would rip Madara from that Hokage office if it was the last thing he fucking did!

A smug snort escaped him when he thought about how he had destroyed all those Uchiha ANBU cadets and how close he had been to killing Madara - and that was without years of training! A clear demonstration of brains prevailing over brawn. If only he’d been allowed to fight Madara in his prime all those years ago, none of this would be happening right now. He would have sent both Izuna _and_ Madara to early graves. His mind cast back to the day he outsmarted Izuna and managed to land a fatal blow. Madara had looked devastated as he came running to his dying brother’s aid. Even on his deathbed, Izuna refused to let Madara surrender. The alpha calling a retreat and escaping under the protection of smoke bombs.

It was that key moment when he had the opportunity to end the war there and then. He called on his team to pursue the withdrawing Uchihas with him. They would hunt them down and slaughter the brothers. But before they could react, Hashirama had caught them all in vine bindings, preventing all of Team Tobirama from moving. Tobirama remembered screaming at his brother to let him and his team go, getting nothing but a stern glare from his older brother in return. Realising there was nothing he could do, he watched helplessly as the Uchiha brothers and his one golden opportunity to end the war, escaped him.

By the time Tobirama reached the building, he was filled with rage. Ready to tear that slimy smug smile off his face when he saw it. Climbing the stairs, his head pounded with each step. He could sense Madara’s chakra which was relatively neutral, the sudden stomach and chest ache then followed. He ignored this as he was more confused at the realisation that Hashirama’s chakra wasn’t present.

The grey haired Senju smirked. Good, now his elder brother won’t be able to interfere with what he was going to unleash on Madara. He knocked on the door and waited for acknowledgment. Opening the door, he was greeted by Madara’s obsidian eyes staring at him. He was wearing his Hokage attire and sat in his chair, pen in hand. 

“Ah, Senju. I wasn’t expecting you so bright and early,” Madara smiled as he put his pen down and removed his hat and placed it on the desk, “Do you know why you are here?” he questioned smugly.

Tobirama closed the door and stood in the centre of the room, arms folded, “Hashirama said I had to come, otherwise I wouldn't have, where is he?”

“Hashirama has been having regular private meetings with the Uzumaki clan leader, it does not concern me what they get up to, so I am afraid I do not know,” he answered nonchalantly, resting his elbows on the desk and entwining his fingers, “Anyway, enough about them, let’s get back to how we are going to _discipline_ you.”

Tobirama laughed cynically, “Discipline me? Get over yourself Uchiha, all this power has gone to your head.”

“I’m thinking... incarceration for fourteen weeks,” Madara announced with a mischievous smirk.

Tobirama stopped laughing and scoffed at the Hokage’s suggestion, “You have got to be joking, like that’s ever going to happen.”

Madara smirked remained, “Oh no... looks like ‘big brother’ isn’t here to help put in a good word for you this time,” he teased.

Tobirama scowled but said nothing.

Madara continued, “You must realise Senju, that just because you are Hashirama’s dear brother, you are not above the law. What kind of Hokage would I be if I gave preferential treatment?”

“And if I refuse?” the grey haired Senju questioned, a single eyebrow raised. 

“I’ll triple your prison time,” Madara answered bluntly, still grinning.

Tobirama snarled, his face filled with pure hatred for the longhaired man in front of him, “I’ll speak to Hashirama first,” he turned around and walked towards the door.

The Hokage laughed wickedly, “You should just learn your place Senju, rather than spitting your dummy out and moaning like a little bitch!”

Tobirama froze. Those horrible words. A confluence of vague memories suddenly returned to him. _The confrontation with Madara… Kagami’s capture… the tree... fire everywhere… Madara… the drowning... the beating... the rape... he could see Madara over him as he cried, mocking him and saying,_

_“What would your clan think if they came looking for you and saw one of their alphas getting fucked by a Uchiha and moaning like a little bitch?”_

His body suddenly began to tremble, he turned around slowly, the terror from _that day_ returning in his eyes.

Madara frowned at the sudden change in the other’s demeanour, “What’s wrong with you, Senju?”

“It...it...it was y-you… you attacked me... in the forest... and you... raped me…”

Madara's expression quickly transitioned to an evil smirk as he jumped over his desk. Within half a second he made his way across the office and grabbed hold of Tobirama’s mouth, shoving him against the wall. The Senju’s eyes were wide and his body now frozen.

“Oh good, we are finally up to speed. I was wondering when you were going to remember our _little rendezvous_ ,” Madara whispered whilst he continued to grin and licked his lips, “So since you are a little confused, I’ll tell you what we are going to do, shall I?”

Tobirama breathing became irate as he loudly breathed in and out his nose. His hands dangling by his side. He couldn’t formulate a single sentence, his mind screaming for him to run, but the signal failed to reach his legs as they just trembled, ready to buckle at any moment.

Madara let go of his mouth, he could see Tobirama was completely incapacitated at this point. He took a moment to stare at the taller man, the sounds of his heavy breathing, his terrified expression, his body shaking. That _addictive_ feeling he felt when he broke the Senju all those years ago came rushing back to him in an instant. It was so fucking incredible. He wanted to feel it again.

Taking a shallow breath of his own, Madara started to gently stroke his cheek, this would be very easy, “You love your brother and village, right?” he paused, Tobirama nodded slowly, “and you wouldn't do anything to upset or destroy either, agreed?” he received another nod from the terrified Senju. Smiling, Madara continued, “Imagine if this got out? After everything your brother and I have achieved... something like this would destroy the peace of the village between the Uchiha, Senju and other clans.”

“B-but you’re a fucking rapist! Everyone needs to know!” Tobirama shrieked loudly.

Madara gripped his mouth tightly again, anger forming on his face as he analysed the other’s. His features then softened and he sniggered, “.... _Everyone_ should know?... _Really_? You would want the entire village to know whilst they were all risking their lives at war, their White Demon was laid there, moaning like a whore whilst he enjoyed being fucked by Uchiha cock?”

Tobirama ripped Madara’s hand off his mouth, “I never enjoyed it!” he screamed, horrified at Madara’s accusation.

Madara laughed loudly in his face, his sharingan activating, “Oh yes you fucking did! I could never forget those loud moans, how you looked, or how you writhed as I had you,” he boasted, “I’ll show you if you want, do you want me to _really_ refresh your memory?”

Before Tobirama could even fully comprehend Madara’s question, the Uchiha had already taken him under his genjutsu. Mere seconds later, Tobirama screamed as he gripped his hair and slid down the wall, collapsing to the floor in a shaking petrified mess. 

Tobirama’s original memories were horrific enough, but his own visions of his rape were disjointed and hazy. In those few seconds under the genjutsu, Madara had made him relive his rape hundreds of times, every single second, crystal clear, sparing no detail. The pain, the fear, the shame as he laid there and let Madara have him… all of his deeply buried psychological wounds suddenly being torn wide open again and were now as fresh as though it had only just happened seconds ago. Suddenly, Tobirama felt his shirt being pulled upwards as Madara dragged him back up to his feet.

Tobirama stared at the man in front of him. Madara’s grin was exactly the same as when he looked down on him three years ago before he robbed his virginity.

Tobirama’s eyes look away shamefully. Madara could see the Senju fighting back tears. He put his face closer to Tobirama’s, their lips almost meeting. “That’s what I thought…” he whispered. Madara then remembered the injunction that was in place that prevented people disclosing their knowledge of his rape. He looked at the Senju’s lips and then back up into his eyes and smirked suggestively, “Though I do have some good news for you, Senju.” 

Tobirama dared to look back at his rapist's hungry red eyes. 

“When you were returned from the forest, the hospital didn’t report that you were raped, so nobody knows, not even dear Hashirama... so this could be our dirty… little… secret…” he lied as he then bit Tobirama’s bottom lip and pulled it gently whilst still gazing into his eyes, his hands lifting up the Senju’s top and exploring his stomach and chest.

Tobirama was in a state of complete shock as he absently let the Uchiha touch him. No one knew he had been raped? Hashirama and his clan - they didn’t know! He could potentially save face as an alpha if no one knew! He could hide this whole thing and just never think about any of this ever again... The Senju’s frantic thoughts were disrupted when he felt Madara pinch his soft nipple, “NO!” Tobirama screamed, as he shoved Madara back and quickly made his way for the office door, “I need to leave now!”

Madara laughed evilly, “I don’t think so, Senju!” he grabbed Tobirama’s forearm, easily overpowering the weaker man and flinging him backwards against the side-desk and onto his back. His broken ribs crippling him in pain again. Papers, scrolls and pens crashed to the floor and scattered all across the room. Madara gripped the Senju’s neck tightly as he desperately tried to get up, pinning him back down to the desk with a loud thud. Tobirama’s breathing became erratic, his panic building as he vibrated under the Uchiha’s hold.

The Hokage bit his lip as he looked the Senju’s clothed body up and down, with his other hand he grabbed at his hard cock through his robe, adjusting it as it became more and more painful whilst it patiently waited. Tobirama’s eyes quickly darted down to Madara’s crotch and then back up as he began to whimper.

“Do you have _any idea_ how many times over the years I’ve re-watched our time together in the forest?” he spoke deeply, his voice dripping with lust, “It’s always been particularly satisfying to watch, when you have been a pain in my ass and I can just sit back and see the way you cried like a little bitch and begged me to stop hurting you.”

“Madara,” he pleaded desperately as his voice cracked, “Please don’t do this to me, I beg you, not again - I fucking _beg_ you!”

The Uchiha started to laugh at the alpha Senju’s immediate readiness to beg and submit, “I see you’re still well trained from last time. You’ll remember the compliment I gave you...saying that I would fuck you again if we had the chance, well I guess this is it.”

Tobirama felt his blood run cold as his tears freely began to escape him and fell down the sides of his face, he felt so fucking helpless, just like the time in the forest, “Please, please don’t, Madara please, I won’t tell anyone - I swear to Kami!” he continued to beg and bargain with him shamelessly.

Madara sniggered, thoroughly enjoying himself. With his free hand he cupped the side of Tobirama’s cheek, crushing the small stream of tears from his right eye with his thumb, “You look so beautiful like this, probably the only true emotion I’ve ever seen you show, White Demon.”

The Senju flinched repeatedly under Madara’s eerily gentle touch, his breath hitching. The Uchiha continued, “One more time wouldn’t hurt, right?” he asked playfully as he separated Tobirama’s limp thighs to either side of him, “Now, Senju…" he cooed, gentle stroking his tear-stained face, "are you going to be a _‘good boy’_ today and give it to me? This is hardly the place to be causing a scene like you did in the forest.”

He lifted the muted Tobirama’s left leg over his shoulder and pushed his groin into his behind. Giving a few playfully rough thrusts, allowing the other to feel his enlarged clothed erection. Tobirama gripped onto Madara’s arm and gasped at each movement. He quietly cried out again as he drown in his grief and shame, still being held down by his throat whilst he watched Madara slowly remove his Hokage robe. This couldn’t be happening to him again - NO. This was absolutely not happening again! HE WOULDN’T FUCKING LET IT!

Tobirama suddenly bucked his right leg and kicked Madara hard in the chest, sending the surprised Uchiha backwards and toppling down to the floor. The Senju quickly sat up; his terrified red eyes darting around the room. Madara had fallen too close to the office door, therefore that was no longer a viable option of escape. He then noticed a window, ajar. THERE!

Madara was seething at this point as he gripped his bruised chest, he noticed where the fleeing Senju was looking and quickly gave chase.

Tobirama reached the window and lifted it up. With his chakra-tag he wouldn’t be able to leap across rooftops, but that wasn’t going fucking to stop him. He would sooner snap both his ankles than be forced to participate in Madara’s obscene sexual desires of him. As he partially climbed out, he yelped as his turtleneck collar was grabbed and he was pulled back into the office and on the floor. Madara subjected him to a barrage of brutal kicks all across his body. Tobirama scrunched his eyes closed and curled up into a foetal position, protecting his head as the furious Uchiha growled and snarled at him in a rage-induced frenzy. 

Suddenly the kicks all stopped and Tobirama heard his last chance of freedom slam shut. The Senju whimpered as he was dragged up to his feet and shoved back on top of the side-desk. Madara’s stare was deadly as he grabbed at Tobirama’s waistband, “You do not disobey your alpha, Senju,” he scolded, the feral Uchiha practically foaming at the mouth. 

Tobirama desperately grabbed at his trousers and resisted Madara trying to pull them down, hysterically begging and pleading for the Uchiha to stop. 

Not being able to dislodge Tobirama’s death-grip on his own trousers, Madara suddenly leaned over and right hooked Tobirama in the jaw making him see stars. The Senju groaned in agony as his hands instinctively moved up to his face. Madara took the opportunity to roughly yank his trousers and boxers down to his knees, fully exposing him to the Uchiha.

“You did this to yourself, Senju. Had you complied; I was going to be gentle with you - but not anymore!” Madara spat as he hiked both Tobirama’s legs over one of his shoulders, grabbing the Senju’s pale hips and dragging his backside across the desk towards him. He pulled his own, now painfully, hard cock out of his trousers. Tobirama looked at it fearfully, his body already anticipating the splitting pain that was imminently coming. 

Madara chuckled darkly, “Don’t look so scared, you took it so well last time,” he sneered, “I just need to break you in again, that’s all!”

Tobirama let out a weak cry as he felt the flesh of Madara’s hard cock being positioned and then a sudden pressure as it started to push against his hole, demanding entry.

Madara felt the Senju’s body shaking violently in his grasp, his entire body was tensing up, making his hole even more difficult to push into. One hand remained on his hip whilst the other moved back to the Senju’s throat as he squeezed his windpipe and choked him lightly. The Uchiha purred in his throat, “It’s been so long, I have forgotten how tight you were.”

Tobirama closed his eyes and started to whine helplessly, he felt already so violated as Madara spoke of his body in such a perverse way. He suddenly inhaled sharply, eyes widening, his sweating palms tightly gripped Madara’s forearm as the head of his cock began to breach him, forcing his hole open. 

Feeling completely helpless he began to cry, his distraught red eyes looking up at Madara’s sadistic face grinning back down at him. The Senju’s mouth dropped open as he felt his body surrender and allow the head to enter him fully, the Uchiha’s girth then demanding he opened even wider and took more and more of him.

Knock. Knock.

Madara’s face dropped as he looked over at the door, he cleared his throat,

“Who is it?” he grunted.

“It’s me Madara, I’ve got the health and safety regulations docs you need to sign.” 

It was Ensui. Shit. Madara looked back at the frozen and terrified Tobirama. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK!

He moved his face closer to the tearful Senju, and threateningly whispered, “Not a single word about any of this to anyone or else, you fucking understand me?”

The subdued Senju nodded quickly. Madara let go of him, the head of his cock leaving Tobirama’s body as he tucked his erection back into his trousers. Quickly grabbing his robe from the floor and dressing himself as he walked back to his desk and sat down. He tried adjusting himself, as his hard on fought unhappily against his trouser fabric.

Tobirama quickly pulled his trousers up and stood up. He wiped his tears from his face with both hands hastily and hugged himself like a frightened child, looking downwards at the floor.

“Come in, Ensui,” Madara grunted angrily.

Ensui opened the door, “I need these documents signing and then I-” he stopped, looking at the two men. The tension in the room’s air was deadly thick. He looked at the scattered pens and papers across the floor, “Is everything ok in here?”

“Everything is fine Ensui, the Senju... was just leaving.”

Tobirama looked up quickly at Madara and then began walking towards the door. He accidentally made eye contact with Ensui to which he readily averted his eyes back down to the floor. He silently made his exit, his shoulder hitting Ensui’s on the way past as he scrambled and disappeared into the corridor. 

The Nara stood there in silence, looking back at the open door. 

“Ensui!” Madara barked, “I haven't got all day, give me those damn papers!”

Bringing him out of his trance, he nodded and approached the Hokage.

Madara started to sign the paperwork, he could feel Ensui’s brain trying to piece together the information he had witnessed so far. The Hokage could not risk Ensui becoming suspicious of him - again. It had taken Madara years to earn even the slightest bit of trust from the Nara, and even now it was still very strained. He looked up from the documents, “In case you’re wondering, Tobirama and I had a sparring session yesterday. He used a kinjutsu against me, so he was here to discuss his repercussions. I've excused him multiple times before for this; but I cannot continue to overlook it simply because he is Hashirama’s brother,” he then pointed to the room, “As you can see, he didn’t take it very well and threw things around like the overgrown child he is.”

“Oh,” Ensui nodded, “He looked very upset.”

“Well, when you have a brother of Hashirama’s stature, his whole life must have been a free-ride, and when he was told he must now be held accountable for his own actions, it must be a shock to the system,” Madara lied, “Someone has to be the bad guy with him and I guess that’s going to be me.”

Ensui shook his head, “It’s hard to think those two are brothers sometimes, they are like chalk and cheese,” he then started to go around the room picking up the mess off the floor.

Madara smirked as he looked back at his paperwork, Ensui had taken the bait. Perfect. The Uchiha was suddenly reminded of the painful aching from his lower region, still being strangled by his trousers. He couldn’t stop his wandering mind thinking back to how helpless Tobirama looked and how he completely submitted to being fucked by him on the desk. He bit his lip and let out a shallow breath, the feeling he got from the overpowering of the Senju was nothing short of _euphoric_ , he fucking needed to feel it again, he had to get Tobirama on his own somehow.

Xxxxxxxx

Tobirama ran. He ran as fast as he could. His legs and lungs burning at the speed he pushed them. He reached his apartment stairs, running up them and onto his balcony. Fumbling with his keys, he entered the flat and slammed the door, quickly locking it and throwing his keys to the side. 

The young ex-shinobi then ran into his bedroom and slammed the door. Running his hands through his hair, he started to hyperventilate. Gasping for air he stumbled to the bed and laid on his back, his laboured breathing was the only noise filling the room. Opening his eyes, he looked at the ceiling, his vision started to go hazy as his eyes filled and he started to cry loudly. 

Turning onto his side, he curled into a ball and continued to wail. What was he going to do? How could he move on with his life after what happened today with Madara? What about his clan? What would they think? His clan didn’t need another excuse to reject him even more. They had ostracised him right from childhood. His mother’s and Hashirama’s influence being the only reason he wasn’t exiled back then. But this, having sex with another man. It was indefensible. The act itself being a complete violation of nature. If this got out, he would be the laughing-stock of the entire village, never mind his clan. An alpha being raped… by another _man_ , by another _alpha_. How pathetic. He felt so disgusting, so violated, he repulsed himself. 

He then started to pull at his clothes, he felt _so fucking dirty_ , he felt like there was something under his skin that needed to be scrubbed off. He threw himself off the bed and started ripping his clothes off. He left his bedroom naked and stumbled into the bathroom. He turned the shower on and looked at the bathroom mirror. Seeing his reflection staring back, he quickly turned away. After the visions he had seen from all those years back, he couldn’t even look at himself right now. 

Stepping into the shower, he felt the hot water rush across him, he grabbed the soap and started to scrub his body. He watched as the soap lathered and felt soft on his skin, he then proceeded to rinse the bubbles off and reassess his skin.

No. Not clean. 

He repeated his cleaning, scrubbing harder the second time, rinsing he checked his skin.

No. _Still_ not clean. 

Tobirama started to breath heavily again, he could not get this dirty feeling off, the crawling still under his skin. The touch of _him_. It was still there. He wanted it off. He _needed_ it off. NOW. 

The Senju started to scrub frantically, his pale skin turned red raw. The soft soothing feeling of the soap and lather now started to sting and burn his skin. He threw the soap away and started to scratch his skin…. itchy…. everything was so fucking itchy! His sensory sensitivities going into overdrive from the stress he was now under.

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t stop the vile crawling feeling. He clawed at his neck and started to scream and cry. Throwing his back against the wall of the shower, he sunk down and hugged his knees. The shower water hitting his head, the water falling around his face and joining with his tears. 

He felt unable to think rationally anymore. What did this all mean for him? How could he tell anyone? ...Nobody knew he’d been raped...thank Kami...nobody could _ever_ find out. His elder brother would be disgusted in him. He felt so ashamed of himself. Why him? Why was this happening to him? His life was taking turn after turn for the worst. It was getting _so fucking hard_ to stay strong all the time. What was the point anymore? Just when he thought he couldn’t sink any lower, the ground opened up and swallowed him to a depth he didn’t think was possible. 

His thoughts returned to his rapist, how he took so much pleasure in his attacks. He could recall multiple occasions over the years when the two of them had been in the same room; he would catch Madara casually staring and leering at him. He had just thought the Uchiha bastard was trying to intimidate him - but no, it had been SO much worse. He felt a wave of nausea come over him as he thought about how Madara had seen _every inch_ of his naked body. He’d been _inside_ of him, _cum_ inside of him. All this time, the Uchiha had held this over him and he never knew. He felt so fucking defiled and damaged. 

Tobirama’s thoughts were disrupted when he saw red slowly following the water to the drain. He looked at his body, it was littered with scratches, bruises and raw bleeding skin.

Acknowledging the shower was no longer helping, he pulled himself up and stopped the water flow. Stepping out, his feet left wet blood-tinged footprints. He picked up the nearest body towel and dried himself. Sleep. That’s what he needed, that would help. It _had_ too.

The Senju walked into his bedroom, closing the door behind him and getting under his quilt, covering and hiding himself from the cruel world that seemed to despise him so, so much. He buried his head into his pillow and closed his eyes. Allowing his body to completely surrender to his exhaustion. 

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Hashirama walked into the office. Madara greeted him as the Senju sat at his, unknowingly tainted, side-desk.

“How was your meeting?” the Hokage asked nonchalantly.

“It was very positive, we should be able to make an announcement very soon,” he smiled coyly.

Madara raised an eyebrow, “An announcement, you say?”

Hashirama imitated a zipping-action across his mouth, “It’s top secret!”

The Uchiha rolled his eyes and returned his attention to his work, “I’m not going to beg you for an answer, Hashirama.”

Hashirama folded his arms and sulked, “You’re no fun at all to tease Madara, you never bite!”

The alpha Senju watched as Madara smirked down at his paperwork. He then became more solemn, “Did you speak with Tobirama?” he asked. The lead Senju had made sure to stay out of the office this time, as he felt his little brother did need to experience the consequences of his actions.

Madara looked up at him, “Yes I did, he didn’t take it very well that he was going to be punished this time and had a childish tantrum in my office. Ensui can vouch for this.”

Hashirama dragged his hand down his face as he groaned, “Why is he like this… what am I going to do with him?” he complained, “He’s just getting worse.”

“He’s always been a trouble-causer, Hashirama,” Madara frowned as he lectured him, “What he needs is someone to put him in his place. You have been far too lenient with his audacious behaviour for far too long.”

Hashirama looked over at Madara sadly, feeling guilty that part of him was agreeing with his best friend’s tough-love approach. Tobirama’s actions at the clan gathering last night were unacceptable. Hashirama had spent the rest of the night apologising and trying to defend his little brother; but he could not deny that the other Senju were making some valid points about Tobirama's behaviour and attitude. Now he’d become aggressive with Madara, who had only been trying to do his job. He was getting worse and he was becoming a lot to handle. He didn’t know what to do with him anymore...

Xxxxxxx

Late afternoon arrived and Hashirama walked with the Hokage out of the office happily chatting about today’s events and Konoha’s nearly completed structural development. Another celebration was most certainly due in order for all to bask in the achievements of this great village over the last three years.

The two said their goodbyes and went their separate ways home. Hashirama reached his flat and unlocked the door. The flat was dark and quiet. He called for his brother as he closed the front door and looked in the kitchen. He went to the bathroom as the light was left on and saw the blood trailing from the shower and across the floor. In an immediate panic, he saw the footsteps lead to his little brother’s door and without warning barged in.

Tobirama opened his eyes sleepily as his brother ran over in a panic.

“Tobirama! Are you alright? I saw the blood in the bathroom! What has happened?!”

“It’s nothing,” he replied as he sat up. The quilt dropped and exposed his deep scratches and bruises across his chest and arms.

Hashirama’s eyes widened, “ _That_ is not nothing, what happened?! How did you get these?” he questioned as he lifted Tobirama’s arm to inspect the injuries, he then noticed the newly developing bruise on his brother’s jaw and grabbed his face to see it better.

Tobirama frowned at him. Hashirama was not phased as he continued to assess the injuries across his face and body, “Answer me, Tobirama!”

“I did it to myself,” he answered blankly, “I’m not in a good place right now and needed an outlet, so I did this.”

Hashirama looked at him, both with worry and confusion, still holding his face, “Why would you do something like this to yourself? That bruise on your jaw - where did that come from?”

Tobirama smacked Hashirama’s hands from him angrily, his brother was asking far too many questions for his liking, “I fell, OK?!” he barked.

His older brother did not answer and continued to stare at the marks, looking up at him he stated, “We need to get you to a doctor.”

“No,” Tobirama refused, not looking at him.

“It is not up for debate Tobirama, you will be going.”

“Leave me alone, Hashirama! Just back off! I don’t need _you_ or _your help_!” the grey haired Senju screamed at his brother as he exploded, his red eyes filled with anger, “Get out of my room!”

Hashirama paused for a moment and looked at his brother. Those ruby eyes were in pain, they were trying to tell him something, but he could not understand what it was. They just pierced into him with their icy, sad glare. Knowing Tobirama very well, he knew not to push the subject when he was like this. He stood back up from the side of the bed, “When you are ready to tell me, I will always be there to listen to you, little brother.”

Hashirama walked out of his room, looking back a final time and seeing his younger brother staring vacantly and saying nothing as he closed his door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: After reliving his rapes in the forest under the genjutsu, Madara also left a few other surprises implanted in the Senju's subconscious to help him 'acclimatise' to the idea of being the Uchiha alpha‘s new plaything. 
> 
> A/N: in a sad twist, both Senju brothers now know about the rape in the forest, but both are hiding it from the other. Yet another way in which Hashirama's protection of his younger brother has backfired.
> 
> Finally up to speed! I will continue to commit to my weekly Friday uploads, however the additional Sunday uploads may be more intermittent, as in some Sunday's I'll add an additional chapter and some I may not - all depending on how fast I can get things together.


	13. Unfinished Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobirama suffers in silence.  
> Chapter warnings: Graphic blood and violence, brief M/M rape

Tobirama opened his eyes, the sky was pitch black. He had never seen the sky this way before. It looked empty and unnatural. He sat up and held his head. Where was he? Looking around and seeing nothing but woodland, he was in some kind of dense darkened forest.

Standing up, he dusted his armour off and adjusted his happuri. The forest was deathly silent, not a single sound could be heard. He closed his eyes and expanded his senses; the area was void of all life forces. Tobirama frowned, something was _very_ wrong here.

After walking aimlessly for what felt like hours, he suddenly heard screams for help. Naturally, he began to run towards the noise - someone needed help! He approached a clearing where he could hear a flowing river, as he jumped onto the riverbank; he saw IT - he saw THEM.

Madara was over Tobirama, raping him and laughing whilst yanking his head back by his hair. Tobirama was screaming and crying whilst his hands were pinned down by kunai. He stared in horror as he watched the scene unfold. Listening to his own harrowing screams was deafening. 

Tobirama exploded with rage as he ran towards the two and swung his leg to kick Madara right in the face. His leg passed through Madara like some sort of hologram; the two naked men not seeming to be able to see the furious Tobirama and the rape simply continued, uninterrupted.

“STOP! Stop you fucking monster!” Tobirama screamed as he tried again and again to punch the image of the evil Uchiha. 

Now breathless, Tobirama dropped to his knees and covered his mouth as he watched in horror as he was raped. He began to cry as he looked at his own image being sodomised and screaming so desperately for the help that he knew would never come. 

“I had no idea you were into voyeurism,” a snide voice spoke, startling the Senju.

Tobirama looked back over at the forest and saw another Madara leaning next to a tree with one hand resting on the trunk. Was this another illusion? No… this Madara was staring _right_ at him.

Madara began to walk towards Tobirama, “Come here, let’s talk this out,” he said with a malicious smile spreading across his face.

Tobirama started to shake as he fell on his backside and pushed himself away across the rubble and shook his head, “no...no… NO!” he screamed as he scrambled to pull himself up, nearly tripping back over in his panic and running off and disappearing into the woodland.

Everything felt so surreal. His heart was racing, his feet pounding the floor as he sprinted through the darkened, empty forest.

He had to get out of here. Of wherever this place was. 

“There’s no point running, Senju,” Madara’s bemused voice could be heard echoing through the eerie woodland, “I will find you.”

“Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!” Tobirama screamed desperately as he covered his ears and continued to run. His eyes were frantically darting everywhere. He needed a plan. He needed to get the Uchiha off his trail.

Forming his hand seals as he dashed, he called, “Shadow clone jutsu!”

No clones appeared.

Confused, he tried again, and again and again. No clones were summoned. 

Starting to panic, he stopped running and hid behind a tree. What was wrong with his chakra? He patted down his body looking for something - anything that could offer a clue. He checked his ankle for the chakra-tag, there was nothing there. Continuing his body search, on his right wrist he suddenly felt something hard. Lifting his black sleeve up he saw a gold bangle with chakra-sealing engravings on it.

Without any hesitation, he tried to rip the bangle off, but it would not budge. He scanned the metal piece for its joint - a weak point in which he could break it. The golden bangle was seamless.

Becoming more desperate by the second, he tried to make his hand as small as possible and pull it through the metal ring. He groaned in pain as his hand was too big to slide through it. 

“Senju, I’m starting to get tired of this game,” Madara called playfully, his voice getting uncomfortably closer to his location.

Tobirama’s eyes widened in terror as he abandoned his attempt to get out of the bangle and continued to run away.

Without his jutsu he didn’t stand a chance against someone like Madara. He needed to create more distance so he could think of how to free himself from the chakra-seal he was under. 

After sprinting through the forest aimlessly, he heard Madara’s voice further in the distance. Deciding that he had bought himself some time, he focused back on the accursed bangle. 

He groaned in pain as he tried to force his hand through. He didn’t care that his hand was too big, he was pulling it out right now! He stifled a scream as he felt the bangle’s metal edge begin to cut deeply into his skin as it made him bleed.

His eyebrows rose as an idea came to him. He needed lubrication. 

Looking around he noticed the dead body of a shinobi with a kunai in his back. He ran over and pulled the kunai out of him and looked at his hand. Sitting down and taking a deep breath he carved a slice into the middle of his palm; his blood began escaping him freely. Putting the kunai in his belt, he smeared the blood over his hand and wrist and then tried again to slide his hand out of the bangle. He winced and whimpered in pain as he felt his hand starting to pull through the tight diameter. HARDER! Screaming through gritted teeth, he pulled to the point he thought his hand was going to fall off. 

“Now that wasn’t very smart now was it, Senju?” Madara’s voice spoke.

Tobirama looked up in horror and saw the Uchiha casually sitting on a large boulder watching him struggle.

The Senju readily abandoned his efforts and screamed as he dragged himself up and ran away again. He needed more distance. He needed his damn jutsu!

After what seemed like an eternity of running, he stopped. Sliding down a tree trunk, he breathed hard. He was completely exhausted and his right hand was in agony. Sweat was pouring down his face, stinging his eyes. He removed his happuri and threw it to the ground. The Senju tried in vain to quell the pure terror that was building inside of him. His heart pounded in his chest as he tried to think of a way to get away from the sadistic Uchiha. If he was caught now, there was no telling what he was going to do to him.

He glanced back at his blood-soaked hand and bangle; his hand now swollen and turning purple as his skin bruised from the brutality of his earlier failed attempts. 

Another.... _less ideal_...idea came to him. He was getting this fucking bangle off NOW.

Holding his bleeding right hand to his chest, he crawled over to a large rock. Laying his arm out across the stone as he pulled the kunai out from his belt. Breathing hard, he aligned the kunai up with his wrist and lifted it up. His mouth dropped wide open as he tried to take in as much air as possible and prepare himself for the pain. Then gritting his teeth, he brought the kunai down.

He screamed as the kunai cut through the flesh of his wrist, but was inevitably unable to cut through his bone. Desperation now fully taking over the Senju, he began to hack at his wrist over and over, trying to chip and break through the bone to fully sever his hand off. He tried to subdue his screams as much as he could, but the pain was blinding.

His half-severed wrist pumped with blood as he continued to hack and saw through his bone. He repeatedly slashed at himself, blood splatters hitting his face and the nearby ground. Eventually the kunai hit the stone underneath him and the bangle came off, along with his hand. Falling backwards onto his backside, he tried to take deep breaths as he watched the blood begin to uncontrollably pour out of his wrist. With his left hand he ripped part of his black top and tore it again with his teeth and tried to create a makeshift tourniquet. He began to wretch loudly as the pain made him nauseous. Laying on his back, exhausted. He raised his amputated forearm and stared as the bleeding slowed, showing his tourniquet had been successful. He closed his eyes for a few moments to calm down and concentrated on his breathing.

“Look what you have done to your beautiful body!” Madara complained angrily.

Tobirama’s eyes ripped open as he saw the Uchiha alpha standing over him looking very unimpressed with the scene he had watched. 

“Get away from me!” Tobirama cried as he pushed himself up and jumped back to create some space, he stumbled slightly, feeling very dizzy from the sudden blood loss. He brought his left hand up and screamed, “Water release: Fang bullet!”

Nothing happened.

A large smirk came across Madara’s face as he watched the last bit of hope in Tobirama’s eyes die. The Uchiha laughed, “What makes you think that was the _only_ seal?” he mocked.

Tobirama’s eyes widened in terror at his realisation. His whole body began to shake. He had immediately jumped to the conclusion of the bangle being the only thing sealing his chakra. 

Madara playfully gave him a hint and tapped his own neck.

The Senju copied and hesitantly brought his left hand to his neck where his fingertips suddenly contacted metal. His blood ran cold. There and then, he knew it was over for him.

“No...” he cried out weakly as he felt a bangle around his neck like the collar around a dog. “NO!” he screamed again as he turned and dashed off back into the forest. The grey haired Senju was now past himself, his breathing laboured as his burning lungs fought for air between his hysterical wailing. He was going to get caught. He couldn’t escape him. It was useless, this was it - that monster was going to get him.

“HELP ME!” he screamed, his voice ripping in his throat, “SOMEBODY! PLEASE! HELP ME!”

With the combination of panic and blood loss, his vision became blurry as the outlines of the trees started to mix into one. He continued to cry for help and then suddenly he tripped over a tree root and fell through some bushes and into a clearing.

He looked up and saw three other alpha Senju males who turned around at the sound of the commotion. 

Tobirama was hysterical as he smiled with grateful relief on sight of them, “Thank Kami I found you! Please you have to help me, Madara is going to get me!” he begged his clanmates. 

The other alphas looked down at him like he was a piece of shit, one sneered as he asked, “Why would we help the White Demon?”

Another scoffed, “Yeah, let the filthy Uchiha have him, he’s better off dead anyway.”

“You’ve never belonged with the Senju!”

Tobirama stared at the three alphas, his small relieved smile fading. His brain trying to process that they would rather he die than help him in his time of need, “B-but I am one of you...” he sobbed, tears streaming down his face, “I am a Senju - please, I desperately need your help…” 

Madara appeared from the bushes and into the clearing. The three Senju’s faces dropped in fear as they quickly retreated from the dangerous long-haired man, leaving their rejected clanmate behind to fend for himself. 

Tobirama outstretched his left hand in despair as he watched his last chance to escape the Uchiha abandon him, “PLEASE!” he cried, “Don’t leave me! Don’t leave me alone!”

The Senju laid his face into the grass, he couldn’t hear anything beyond his own harrowing cries. He gasped suddenly as he felt himself being pulled backwards and up onto his knees by his hair. He looked upwards at the smug Uchiha and continued to cry openly, his body trembling in fear for his captor. It was game over for him.

Yanking his hair harder and pulling his head back, Madara leaned dangerously close into his face, “Your body belongs to me, you do not disfigure it unless I say!” he screamed at him furiously, he grabbed his right forearm and held it up so they could both look at his amputation, “Look what your stupidity has done!”

Throwing the stubbed arm down, Madara’s free hand gripped the Senju’s jaw and closed the gap between them, forcing his tongue into his mouth.

Tobirama’s eyes closed as he completely surrendered to the Uchiha’s kiss, letting Madara’s tongue explore and completely dominate his mouth. He never thought his first kiss would be something so ugly and negative. 

Madara's kiss was rough, aggressive and uncaring. 

The Uchiha pulled away from the kiss and dragged the now breathless Tobirama up to his feet and shoved him up against a nearby tree. The subdued Senju flinched as he felt his armour being ripped off and his trousers yanked down from behind.

The Uchiha pressed his body up against him, “Look at the state you got yourself in Senju, the outcome of this was always going to be the same, you should have just saved us both the hassle and _talked_ with me earlier,” he teased in a sadistic whisper. 

Tobirama whimpered pathetically as he hugged the trunk like a terrified child and shut his eyes tight. He was so frightened, his body continuing to tremble as he desperately tried to steady himself against the trunk. He felt Madara’s hard cock being navigated and positioned at his entrance. The Uchiha produced a loud, masochistic laugh as he then grabbed his hips and penetrated him violently.

Tobirama screamed as he sat up in his bed, he was panting hard and soaked in his own sweat. He fearfully scanned around his room, it was pitch black and he was alone. His body was shaking as he quickly checked to see if his right hand was still there. Kami, what on earth was that dream?

Suddenly his bedroom door flew open and Hashirama charged in, “Little brother! Are you alright? I heard you scream!” he shouted, alarmed. 

“I’m fine,” Tobirama lied shakily as he wiped his dripping forehead, “It was just a bad dream, I apologise for waking you.”

Hashirama paused as he looked at his disarrayed brother, “Do you want me to stay with you?” he offered.

Tobirama shook his head, “No, it’s ok brother. Please go back to bed, I’ll be fine.”

Hashirama looked unconvinced but nodded and said his goodnights and closed the bedroom door once more.

Tobirama flung himself back in his bed and stared at the ceiling. His dream had felt so fucking real. The anxiety he felt then, the terror, the pain... he could still feel now as his heart pounded in his chest. He looked at the clock, it was 2am. The young Senju rubbed his wet face with both hands. Tonight was going to be a long one; for he did not dare to go back to sleep in case he returned to his nightmare with that monster.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that morning, Hashirama had gotten up at his usual early hour and cleaned the bathroom mess from yesterday. He got himself ready for work and ate his breakfast alone. Glancing over in the direction of his brother’s closed door, he knew Tobirama had work today at the academy and by this time he would be fully dressed and bitching about something or other at breakfast. Hashirama smiled sadly, he missed his brother’s rants already. 

As he went to the front door, he looked back again and shouted, “Bye Tobirama, I hope you feel better soon, I will let the academy know you aren’t coming in today!” 

Tobirama was wide awake staring at the wall, his eyes bloodshot. He had not slept for the remaining duration of that night. Hearing the front door being locked, he sat up. His brain constantly going over his newly retrieved memories. His mind seemingly wanting to replay them over and over again like a broken record player. There was no way he was fit to attend school today. Not after his revelations, the incident in the Hokage office, as well as Madara’s smackdown in front of the school. He could see Touka’s smug face now when she heard from the cadets what happened to him. He growled angrily, clenching his fists. What was he going to do? Everything was just going so wrong. The young Senju threw himself back under the covers, hiding himself again, he just wanted to disappear and never come back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The night terrors continued to haunt the Senju. Every night he would revisit the forest where he would face Madara head on and lose. Every. Single. Time. Always ending the same way with Madara pinning him down, raping and fucking him senseless. Sometimes he was ‘lucky’ enough for the vivid dreams to end just as he was about to be raped, almost as though they were teasing him. Other times, he was not so fortunate and the dream made him live through the feeling of Madara deep inside him, the horrific pain, shame and torment of the Uchiha’s horrible words. It was all becoming too much for him. 

There was just no break for the Senju, the nightmares were relentless. The only time he could avoid them was through not sleeping. That in itself took its own damaging toll on Tobirama’s physical and mental state as he could only go a few days without sleep before he would pass out from exhaustion and the nightmares would be there waiting for him.

After a week, Hashirama brought a doctor to their home who granted Tobirama sick leave from work due to stress. The young Senju stayed within the confinements of his bedroom, only leaving for food or the bathroom. He knew this was also hard on his elder brother, Hashirama was a very social man and needed someone to speak to. Their flat became ever more silent as the elder gave him the space he knew he so desperately needed at this time. This silence in the Senju brothers flat continued for another week. 

The days all seemed to blur into one for Tobirama, he had no idea what day it was or how long he had stayed in his bedroom. His selfcare had suffered as he had fully established black bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep, his hair dull and messy, and he was now sporting grey stubble as opposed to his usual clean-shaven look. He laid there, eye’s half-lidded as he stared at a ray of sunlight shining on to his bedroom wall; he absently watched the dust particles in the air slowly floating and moving around.

A sudden light knock was heard on the door,

“Hey Tobirama, I have some news that I want to share with you, please can you come to the living room.”

Tobirama frowned at the ray of light. News? What could that possibly be? The grey haired Senju let out a big sigh as he pushed himself off the bed. His stomach and chest ached dramatically at these sudden movements. Standing up in his boxers, he looked around the room and saw his knee-length light blue yukata with its dark blue rimming, screwed up on the floor. Seeing that as good as anything, he picked it up, put it on and left it wide open as he opened his door. Grumbling incoherently to Hashirama about what was so important, he walked over to the living room. Sapphire eyes met obsidian.

“Madara!” he gasped as he desperately tried to close his yukata and tie it.

Hashirama and the Uchiha were kneeling on the zabutons at the chabudai and drinking tea. 

“Hello,” Madara said curtly to the shocked Senju.

Hashirama patted the table where another zabuton sat opposite Madara. Tobirama reluctantly obliged and kneeled. He noticed that a cup of tea was sitting in front of him, he looked suspiciously at the other two who were drinking from their own cups. The grey haired Senju noticed a teapot that he had not seen before, assuming Hashirama must have been buying unnecessary things like he always does.

He picked up his tea and took a small sip, “What is this about, Hashirama?” he questioned, ignoring Madara’s presence.

Hashirama then proceeded to ramble on, not saying exactly the reason for this ‘lovely’ gathering. Tobirama refused to look in the Uchiha scum's direction, he could feel the man’s chakra flickering with predatory desire and lust towards him. He took another few sips of his tea, as he watched his brother talk, then another few sips. He looked down at the tea in his cup, this was the best tea he had ever tasted. What had Hashirama done? He would have to find out after Madara had left.

“Do you like the tea?” Madara asked, interrupting Hashirama’s speech and Tobirama’s thoughts. His eyes fixed on the surprised younger Senju. Madara continued, “It is a traditional recipe passed down the Uchiha clan. I made it at home before coming here.”

“That is very kind of Madara, don’t you think, little brother?” Hashirama said, trying his hardest for them to interact like civilised human beings for once.

Tobirama raised an eyebrow and looked at the tea again. Suddenly, it didn’t taste _that_ nice.

Madara placed his cup down gently and pulled a small cloth out of his yukata. He placed it on the table and unravelled it, revealing a small brownish block. Tobirama studied the block from his seat, noting it looked like it had been cut and a part was missing. 

“This is a herbal medicine I requested from our Uchiha apothecarist, it’s very difficult and expensive to produce. Hashirama told me you are unwell, this will help your body feel better,” Madara explained.

Not hiding his sceptical expression, he continued to stare at the block over the edge of his cup as he took another sip of his tea. There wasn’t a chance in hell he would take any bullshit-medicine from that rapist scum. 

Madara smiled kindly at Tobirama, as the Uchiha felt Hashirama’s gaze on him, “I took the initiative of adding some to your tea.”

Tobirama choked on his tea and spat it out. He started coughing loudly as he had inadvertently inhaled some of it. Hashirama frowned angrily, 

“Tobirama!”

Tobirama looked horrified at Hashirama as his brother raised his own cup to his mouth. He quickly slapped it out of his hand, “Hashirama! Don’t drink it!”

The hot tea spilled down Hashirama, burning his chest. The elder let out a loud shriek as he quickly stood up, “What on earth has gotten into you?!”

“He has drugged our tea!” Tobirama exclaimed as he looked up at his brother in panic.

Madara sat there quietly, cup in hand and eyes closed peacefully.

“It’s medicine to help you! Have you completely lost your mind?!” Hashirama shouted angrily.

Tobirama looked over at Madara and then back at his brother. The reality of his over-reaction dawning on him. He suddenly started to feel like an idiot. This was all that bastard Madara’s fault. 

Hashirama excused himself to get changed, leaving the two of them sitting alone together.

Tobirama scowled at Madara, his peaceful smug expression making him want to punch him right in the face. 

Madara slowly opened his eyes and spoke softly, “You look tired Senju… having any difficulty with your sleep of late?” he smirked mischievously.

Tobirama’s face dropped. The nightmares that plagued him every single night - it was Madara’s doing. A furious scowl morphed onto his face, “It’s _YOU_ … why are you doing this to me?” he growled quietly.

“They were not supposed to go on for this long, I planned to stop them when we finally had some uninterrupted time together, but it seems you have been hiding from me,” Madara explained, “I was disappointed to find that you had been off work Senju, I took time out of my busy schedule to pay a visit to your school office, but was told you were off sick.”

“Don’t you fucking dare come near my school,” Tobirama snarled, “I don’t want to see you ever again.”

“It’s quite the opposite for me, ever since our last... _misadventure_ , I have had a very hard time not thinking about you. It has been very distracting for me. I’ve pleasured myself multiple times over the image of you on your brother’s desk,” the Uchiha answered with an emotionless stare.

Tobirama felt his face heat up, “Do you have no shame?” he angrily questioned in a hushed whisper.

Madara smirked, “Our business is _far_ from over, Senju.”

The two alphas stared each other down, neither one of them breaking eye contact. At that moment Hashirama rushed back in, apologising repeatedly. He looked between the two men, there was just no helping their dislike for each other. He just couldn’t understand why they could not get on. It felt like a continuous uphill battle to get them two to interact in any positive way.

“So, brother, you will be happy to hear Madara has pardoned you for your illegal jutsu use... again,” the brunette put forward as he took his seat once more.

The two continued to glare at each other.

“Is there something you would like to say to Madara?” he added, pushing for some form of gratitude from the younger Senju.

Tobirama’s brow furrowed, he looked down at his tea and muttered, “Thank... you... Madara.”

“You are most welcome,” Madara smugly smiled, “Try to be a _good boy_ next time please.”

Tobirama scowled at the Uchiha whose dark eyes were watching him as he took another sip of his tea. Knowing exactly what his ‘good boy’ reference was to. Another awkward silence ensued. 

Deciding to break the deadlock, Hashirama happily started to speak, “So, time for the big reveal!”

Both of the men turned and looked at Hashirama, each having a confused expression on their face.

Hashirama continued whilst smiling widely, “I asked for you two to be here, as you are both the most important people in my life, and the ones who I want to share this with first,” he took a deep breath, “I am going to marry to daughter of the leader of the Uzumaki clan, Uzumaki Mito!”

“That’s wonderful news elder brother,” Tobirama congratulated.

Madara frowned and did not speak. 

The silence from the Uchiha-side of the table made both of them look at the longhaired man. 

“That is good news, Hashirama,” he stated, he looked at Tobirama and then back to the elder Senju, “However, I do have some reservations that I would like to discuss with you in private.”

Tobirama frowned, “Whatever he wants to say, he can say to both of us, right brother?”

Hashirama looked concerned, “No little brother, I will listen to Madara’s concerns in private.”

Tobirama scowled with embarrassment of his brother’s rejection, right in front of that bastard. 

“Thank you, Hashirama,” Madara gloated, he looked at Tobirama, “Would you be so kind as to leave?”

“I LIVE HERE!” Tobirama spat, banging his fists on the chabudai.

“Tobirama, please return to your room,” Hashirama added, his face stern.

The grey haired Senju bit his cheek and looked down moodily. He stood up and walked out the room to his bedroom, slamming his door in dissatisfaction.

The two leaders ignored Tobirama’s disgruntled noises. Madara discussed his concern of the marriage between the Senju and Uzumaki. Madara explained that the Uzumaki leader was offering his daughter purely as a bargaining chip in order to have more say in the village’s decisions. Madara and Ashina had never got on, and in any of the council discussions, the Uzumaki lead would always have a comment or objection against any of Madara’s decisions. The Uchiha had been successful in winning the support of the remaining ten clan leaders, but not Ashina. However, if that conniving Uzumaki had his daughter sucking Hashirama’s dick every time Ashina disagreed with Madara’s decisions; this could be problematic for him as Hashirama would most likely side with the Uzumaki.

Madara scowled at his tea, his hands on the table clenching into fists, “I should have seen this coming.”

Hashirama placed his hand on Madara’s, “I promise you, I will not let this impair my judgement.”

Madara quickly ripped his hand away from the Senju’s touch, “I will believe it when I see it, Hashirama,” he spat.

The Uchiha leader stood up and excused himself. Hashirama watched as he left and heard the door close. He stared at the three tea cups and medicinal block on the table and spoke,

“Ok Tobirama, you can stop eavesdropping now, he’s gone.” 

The bedroom door opened, Tobirama walked in sheepishly after being caught out. 

“He didn’t take that well, did he?” Hashirama asked sadly. 

Folding his arms, Tobirama frowned as he leaned against the living room doorframe, “That Uchiha scum is only concerned about protecting his own interests.”

“Do not speak of Madara like that little brother, you must show him greater respect, he is your superior as the Hokage,” Hashirama warned looking over at the younger Senju. 

He scoffed, “I will never respect -”

“Tobirama! Your attitude is really starting to become tiresome!” Hashirama snapped, “From now on, you will address him by his title. It has been over three years since this village was built and you are still very much against the Uchiha! I’m putting an end to it right now!”

Tobirama looked down at the floor and gritted his teeth. His brother rarely ever lost his cool and recently Tobirama had noticed his eruptions at him had become more and more frequent. The grey haired Senju started to question whether _he_ was actually the problem? - No. Absolutely not. He cursed himself for even having such an absurd thought. This was the Uchiha trying to warp his mind. Without another look at his furious brother, he nodded absently and then returned back to the safety of his bedroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After another week, Tobirama found himself unable to hide in his bedroom anymore and decided to face the cold harsh music. Still plagued by Madara’s nightmares, he realised there was not much more he could do and now he knew it was that bastard’s doings - he refused to let the Uchiha beat him in this. He got himself ready, shaven and presentable for work. He had breakfast with his brother, said his goodbyes and left. As he walked to the academy, he reflected on his interactions with his older brother of late; the last week after Madara had been present, he felt as though they were slowly growing apart. Tobirama knew he wasn’t the easiest person to get along with, and Hashirama had all the patience in the world; but he was now starting to realise that there may be a limit to his patience. 

Tobirama looked up at the sky, another sunny day with not a cloud in sight. A vast contrast to how he felt inside. So many thoughts and worries raced through his head. What would happen when his brother marries Mito? Would he be kicked out? No doubt his bedroom will be turned into a nursery. Or maybe Hashirama will leave him and live somewhere closer to the Uzumaki lead and his wife? Afterall, they would need familial help with childcare, whereas for immediate family on their side, there was none, just him and Hashirama. 

Suddenly feeling very low and alone, he stopped and turned around; looking in the direction he had just came. He should go back, just hide under his quilt and wait for all this to blow over. No. He rubbed his temples. When did he become such a pushover? He was an alpha. Alphas were not weak. Senju do not let their circumstances get to them. He could do this. Talking himself back to his senses, he continued towards the academy. 

The day for the Senju was uneventful. He had been up to his eyeballs in paperwork as a result of over three weeks off. He had several different children sent to his office for him to scold. Amazingly, he also managed to avoid Touka for the day. So overall, it was a success! The bell rang to signify the end of the school day. He remained for a teachers meeting and discussion of the upcoming Chunin exam coordination for another hour.

As he walked home, he noticed Kagami walking through the street carrying multiple scrolls. His eyes narrowed, he knew there was something bad about this guy the second he woke up in the hospital, even his _smell_ was negative. Tobirama had never experienced such detailed feedback from that particular part of his senses. His vile innocent smile and disgusting politeness didn’t fool him. And undoubtedly, those were _his_ scrolls about _his_ jutsus that the Uchiha was going to take full credit for. Just the sight of the Uchiha was enough to give him a bad taste in his mouth. 

He arrived at home to see his brother sitting at the kitchen table reading. Tobirama ignored him and walked in, still pissed at him. He opened the fridge to grab a drink, slammed it shut and then went to walk out.

“You know,” Hashirama spoke, “You and Madara are more alike than you realise.”

Tobirama bit his tongue, wanting to slap his brother for suggesting something so disgusting, “Maybe that’s why we don’t get on,” he dismissed.

“Madara also spent this entire week in the office ignoring me, only ranting to say how he refuses to bless my, as he calls it, _‘political marriage’_ to Mito.”

Tobirama leaned on the doorframe, being honest with himself, he didn’t want his brother to get married either. The second he’s mated to Mito, that’ll be him with her for life, she will become the centre of his world and the most important person to him, “I don’t know what you want me to say brother,” he offered a smile to him, “I bless your marriage,” he said half-truthfully. 

Hashirama gave a small smile in return, “Thank you, little brother,” he pulled out a chair next to him and motioned for Tobirama to sit. The younger Senju accepted and the two made up and continued to discuss the upcoming Senju-Uzumaki wedding. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The following morning, Hashirama sat at his desk, his mind numbed by the constant barrage of questions and complaints from the unhappy Uchiha Hokage. 

“So, let me get this straight,” Madara said, his mind baffled as he stood up, looking at Hashirama at his side-desk, “You haven’t even _spoken_ to this woman, and you have agreed to marry her?”

“Well yes, that’s how arranged marriages work, it’s all sorted between the heads of the families,” Hashirama replied, looking confused at Madara’s disbelief.

“Arranged marriage…” the Uchiha muttered bitterly, “The entire concept is an abomination! - That’s how I know this is Ashina playing the game here, the bride and groom are used as pawns for nothing but political advancement and power. Have you two even been in the same room as each other before?”

Hashirama laughed, “Yes I have seen her, we have smiled at each other, she seems really nice.”

Madara slammed both his hands on his desk, “What happens if she’s rubbish in bed?!”

Hashirama went bright red, “Madara!”

“I’m just saying, you don’t want someone that lays there like a tranquillised horse.”

“This is my future wife we are speaking of!” he shrieked as he almost died from embarrassment, “You are completely over-reacting!”

Madara folded his arms, “Absolutely not, she will have your virgin-ass wrapped around her finger on your wedding night and I might as well be sharing his office with Ashina!”

“Now that’s uncalled for, you’re purely speculating here and it holds no water,” Hashirama raised an eyebrow, “My little brother has blessed our marriage, why can’t you?”

“I do not allow the decisions of others to influence mine, blessing or no blessing, I will not be happy if you go ahead with it,” the Uchiha sat back down at his desk, he shifted slightly in his chair and then asked casually, “Is your brother better now?”

“Well, I’m sorry Madara, but Mito and I will be married. We have to wait for the full moon as per Uzumaki tradition, so the date has not been worked out exactly just yet, but it is going ahead, so I would like you to start accepting it,” he replied sternly, “As for Tobirama, he’s doing ok, he’s back at the academy now.”

Madara pretended to be unhappy with Hashirama’s ‘like it or lump it’ comment, but he was much more preoccupied with the new information about the red-eyed Senju. He flicked through his schedule today, “Hashirama, this meeting with the developers, would you mind taking it? I have something I need to tend to first,” he asked with an innocent smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Madara has an unannounced visit to the Senju headmaster’s office.


End file.
